laissez nous et laisse moi t'aimer
by rosie-Lagaffe
Summary: C'est ma première fic, désolée pour les fautes. Sakura n'a pas de pouvoir, elle ne connait pas Lionel, Stéfany ni Anthony mais est toujours aussi proche de Tiffanny. Qu'es ce que je vous réserve a vous de le découvrir !
1. Chapter 1

**Résumer**

**C'est ma première fic, désolée pour les fautes.  
Sakura n'a pas de pouvoir, elle ne connait pas Lionel, Stéfany ni Anthony mais est toujours aussi proche de Tiffanny.  
C'est la rentré, Sakura apprend que sa classe va passer toute l'année scolaire dans le lycée le plus prestigieux de Hong-Kong en Chine.  
Que va t-il si passer ?  
Beaucoup de surprises l'attendent et vous attendent.  
Laissez des com's, merci (bonne lecture)**

**Crédits:**  
Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à clamp, mais peut-être que quelques uns le seront...

**La rentrée**

Dans une maison à Tomoéda se trouve une jeune fille. Le réveil sonne, un bras émerge de la couette pour l'éteindre. Avec un grognement la jeune fille se lève et se dirige vers sa salle de bain mais on peut enfin distinguer ses yeux verts et ses cheveux châtains arrivant à la taille, le teint assez mat dû à un bronzage parfait.

Jeune fille : Mince la rentrée ! Manquait plus que ça et moi qui ai pris l'habitude de faire la grasse matinée (comme d'habitude).

Toc toc toc

Voix : Sakura, tu dors ? Réveille-toi ! Faut te préparer !!!

Sakura : Je suis debout Tiffany, tu peux entrer.

Tiffany toujours aussi fidèle à elle-même, était pâle par rapport à son amie. Elles vivaient ensemble depuis deux mois dans une maison que la mère de Tiffany avait fait construire pour leur offrir un peu d'indépendance (moi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que mes parents me donnent ma liberté maintenant mais bon il y en a qui en de la chance)

Tiffany : Coucou ! Prête pour le grand jour ?

Sakura : Non, je veux retourner me coucher !

Tiffany : On a tout juste seize ans et toi tu tournes déjà femme âgée !

Sakura : Tu veux dire que je suis paresseuse ?!

Tiffany : Oui, tout a fait ah ah ah !

Tiffany, morte de rire, ne voit pas que Sakura est triste.

Sakura : Tes méchante ! Les vacances sont passées trop vite ! Mon frère vit avec Mathieu (eh oui, Mathieu et Thomas ne cachent pas leur homosexualité) à la maison, ça fait deux ans que papa est mort alors excuse-moi d'avoir souhaité que mes vacances soient plus longues !

Tiffany : .....

Tiffany : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas Je sais à quel point il te manque (le père de sakura est mort dans un accident de voiture). Si tu veux rester aujourd'hui à la maison ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'auras qu'un jour d'absence D'ailleurs on ne fait jamais rien d'important.

Sakura : Non, je suis décidée, je vais venir avec toi, dit-elle avec un sourire

Tiffany : Tes sûre ?

Sakura : Plus que jamais !

Tiffany : Si ce'st comme ça, je vais chercher la tenue que je t'ai faite ! Elle va taller à merveille ! Hi hi hi !fit Tiffany en courant vers sa chambre.

Sakura une goutte manga derrière la tête pense (au faite les pensé son écrite en italique)_ c'est pas vrai elle ne changera jamais_ (et oui je ne pouvais tout de même pas changer notre chère Tiffany)

La tenue était des plus simple un jean taille basse bleu, d'où l'on pouvait voir le string vert de Sakura et un top tenu sur la poitrine vert qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril avec les cheveux maintenue par une barrette en forme de rose. Elle portait à ses pieds des baskets blanches et la touche finale le blouson en jean (eh non je vois déjà vos têtes Sakura se maquille rarement voilà pourquoi ce sera la plupart du temps ce genre de truc la touche finale lol)

Tiffany, elle portait une jupe longue jusqu'aux chevilles noire et un débardeur violet qui va très bien avec ses yeux plus une veste noire et des bottes noires. La touche finale un gloss rouge. En voyant Sakura sans maquillage, Tiffany la force à mettre un gloss rose (elle finit toujours par avoir ce quelle veut).

Puis direction le lycée.

J'espère que mon premier chapitre vous a plu merci d'avance pour les commentaires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite de la rentrée**

Réveillé plus tôt par son amie tiffany, sakura arriva cinq minutes avant la sonnerie au lycée (chose rare). Dans leur salle de classe, tiffany et sakura on la surprise de voir toute la bande au complet .Sandrine et Ivan qui sortaient ensemble depuis 1 an était dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sonia attendait avec impatience son fiancé (notre cher Mr Terrada qui d'autre).Nadine qui avait un livre ouvert (deviner lequel je vous le donne en plein dans le mille) sur les monstres. Ivan leur fit signe de les rejoindre.

Ivan : salut les filles

Tiffany et sakura : salut tout le monde !

Sonia : vous avez passer de bonne vacances ?moi je lai passer avec mon fiancé ! (Elle se vante là)

Sakura : qui ? Tas un fiancé ? (Toujours aussi naïve)

Les cinq autres pense _: elle a pas encore compris_

Tiffany lui chuchote à l'oreille : Mr terrada.

A haute voix

Tiffany : Nadine qu'est ce que tu lis ?

Nadine : un livre sur les fantômes et les monstres dit elle avec des yeux plein d'étoiles.

Sakura pallie à vu d'œil.

Ivan : vous savez d'où viens le mot monstre de l aie

Sandrine venait de lui tirer l'oreille tout en lui disant

Sandrine : arrête donc tes bobards sinon t'aura affaire à moi !!!!

Sakura reprenant sa couleur naturelle dit pour changé de sujet

Sakura : Mr Terrada arrive !!!

Ce qui fait apparaître un large sourire sur les lèvres de Sonia qui vit son fiancé entré dans la classe

Mr Terrada : bonjour, tout le monde j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacance parce que moi elle ont été génial (tous ça en regardant Sonia)

Qui rougit violemment du compliment discret de son fiancé

Mr Terrada : le programme est simple cette année. Tout d'abord je vais faire l'appelle !

Après avoir fait l'appelle et parlé des vacances respectif de chaque élève tous ça pendant deux heure (ça ne ce passe pas comme dans le mien c'est pas juste) Mr Terrada demande le silence puis prend le temps d'informé ces élèves du programme (tragique qui les attends non lol)

Mr Terrada : tout d'abord vous devez savoir que le premier trimestre seras le plus chargé.

De un- connaître parfaitement la langue du pays où vous êtes.

De deux- vous devrez tous savoir sur la ville ou vous êtes.

De trois- connaître votre nouveau lycée.

De quatre- vous devrez ensuite vous habituer au style de vie de ce lycée.

Et de cinq- faire tous sa on vous amusons le plus possible. (Il se répète là non. La moitié de c'est élève son née à Tomoéda pourquoi leur demandé de connaître quoi que se soit. Je crois qu'il est devenu fou pas vous ?)

Mr Terrada : tous est clair pour se premier trimestre il eu un silence puis voyant que personne ne parlait il dit

Mr Terrada : bon passant au second trim.. Mais il fut coupé par la voix (de qui déjà lol) de sakura

Sakura : Mr moi se qui me tracasse c'est la règle un (pas besoin que je vous la répète elle es déjà écrite) en peut tous parlé le japonais !!!!!

Tiffany : moi c'est la deux on connais très bien la ville on ni est tous né !!!! Toute la classe hocha la tête en signe de consentement

Sonia regarde son fiancé les yeux plein d'incompréhensions et dit

Sonia : vous voulez dire quoi par nouveau lycée ?

Ivan : et dans la règle quatre s'habituer mais on n'est habitué au lycée !!!!!!!!

Mr Terrada regarda ces élèves ne sachant pas à qui répondre (eh ouais ils ont tous parlé en même temps)

Mr Terrada : nous en parlerons après, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut continuer.

Mr Terrada : donc, je disais que pour le deuxième trimestre, vous devriez me prouver et pas que moi que vous êtes digne d'entrée dans ce lycée mais pour le troisième trimestre, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de soucis si vous travaillez convenablement pendant les deux premiers trimestre vous devriez tous vous on tirez.

Mr Terrada : pour répondre à vos questions, nous ne ferons pas l'année scolaire au japon mais en chine dans le célèbre lycée Otto !!!

Après son explication il eu un silence (ben faut bien que leur cerveau comprenne l'information lol) puis suivi de cri de joie et de hourra Mr Terrada demanda le calme et dit

Mr Terrada : du calme, Sonia pourrait tu distribué les formulaires de voyage. Il fit en sorte qu'il manque une feuille pour pouvoir la donné à Sonia en main propre (en ce demande pourquoi il veut lui donné son témoin..)

Sonia : bien sur Mr !! (Je suis sur quelle aurait répondu bien sur mon cur si ils avaient été seul)

Après avoir distribué toute les feuilles Sonia ce dirigeait vers son bureau qu'on la cloche sonna pour indiqué la fin du cour (quoi ????? il ne reste au lycée que de huit heure à douze heure c'est pas juste moi un jour de rentrée je reste de huit heure à seize heure y on à qui en vraiment du )

Mr Terrada : au revoir les enfants et à dans un mois pour le voyage !! Euh Sonia peut tu resté il me semble que tu na pas eu le formulaire exact !!! En la regardons droit dans les yeux se qui eu pour effet de la faire rougir. Tous les autres ne firent que dire

Tous : BONNE VACANCE MR TERRADA !!!!!! (Dynamique la classe)

Resté seule dans la même salle avec son fiancé Sonia s'approcha du bureau elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit quelle sentit la pression dès lèvre de son amant sur les sienne d'abord surprise elle finit par lui rendre son baisé tous on se collant à son torse il restèrent ainsi pendant une petite minute puis Sonia s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle et demandé

Sonia : je peut savoir se qui ta prit on aurait pu nous voir !

Mr Terrada : j'ai pas pu mon n'empêcher tes tellement belle (flatteur le Terrada je suis sur que vous n'aviez jamais vu ce côté de sa personnalité)

La pauvre Sonia ne s'attendent pas à un telle compliment ne fit que rougir Mr Terrada dit

Mr Terrada : et si en rentraient à la maison !

Sonia : et je te ferait coulé un bon bain avec plein de mousse (ohlala l'allusion elle part vite on ne dit pas sa à un mec je ma temps au pire pour la réponse)

Mr Terrada : à une seul condition que tu le prenne avec moi !avec un temps ou l'on distingué beaucoup de sous entendu (qu'es ce que je disais hein)

Après cette conversation plutôt pleines de sous entendu ils rentrèrent chez (ah ah ah .. ouf j'ai crus à un moment qu'ils allaient faire l'amour comme des bêtes sur le bureau on n'a eux chaud)


	3. Chapter 3

****

Une Bonne nouvelle

(Ce chapitre est fait pour les fans du couple thomas/mathieu)

Thomas : QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mathieu : calme-toi, ce nest pas si grave.

Thomas : parle pour toi, ce nest pas ta sur, timagine ce qui peut lui arrivé ! (oh, les sous entendus)

Mathieu : cest une grande fille.

Thomas : elle na que seize ans, cest pas une grande fille, elle a peur des fantômes !

Mathieu : et alors cest pas interdit !

Thomas toujours le portable à la main (eh oui sakura avait peur de la confrontation) dit dune voix rauque.

Thomas : pourquoi tu la défends, tu sors pas avec, mais avec moi !!!!!!!!!!! Dit thomas hors de lui

Mathieu : il faut bien que je la défende de son grand frère trop protecteur !

Thomas : ...... !

Mathieu : tu te rends compte le dernier petit copain quelle a eu tu la fait fuir !

Thomas : il avait qu pas trop sapprocher ! dit thomas dans sa barbe

Mathieu : ne me dit pas que tu veux que ta sur termine sa vie vieille fille ?

Thomas : pourquoi pas ?

Mathieu : ne joue pas à se jeu avec moi, ta sur à le droit davoir une vie et un autre homme dans sa vie que toi ! dit Mathieu avec une once de colère dans la voix

Thomas alerte par le ton peu joyeux de son ami dit pour le calmer

Thomas : tu sais que tes très sexy quand tes en colère!

Mathieu : arrête ça ne croit pas ten sortir aussi facilement !

Thomas se rapprocha de lui pour dire tout bas

Thomas : tes sur que tu veux que jarrête (eh oh ques ce qui se passe là)

Thomas se rapproche encore plus jusqu se coller à lui, il lembrasse très fougueuse un baisé remplie de désire (quel désire ???????) Ils approfondissent le baisé tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de thomas (facile de lavoir le Mathieu)

Tout en le dirigeant, Thomas enlève la chemise de Mathieu qui se retrouve par terre à lentrée de la chambre. Mathieu fait de même et la chemise de Thomas va rejoindre la sienne sur le sol, Thomas les yeux dilaté par son désir et pressé de se sentir en Mathieu le poussa sur le lit (doucement jeune homme préliminaire ça te dit quelque chose)

Surpris Mathieu laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui eu pour but dexciter encore plus Thomas qui sallonga sur lui dans le lit tout en lui embrassant le cou remontant pour mordre le lobe de son oreille et lui dire

Thomas : jai envi de toi !!!!!!!!!!!

Mathieu : non pas maintenant !!!!!!!

Thomas : si tout de suite !!!!!!!!!!!!

Mathieu : non, on parlait de ta sur.

Thomas : si tu crois que jai que ça à faire que parler de ma sur quand jai envie de toi tu te goure

Pensé de Mathieu : mon plan fonctionne tu me dois une chandelle saki

Thomas : à quoi tu pense ?

Mathieu : à toi !!!!!!!!

Il se rapprocha de lui lembrasse et se mis à lui enlever son pantalon ce qui eu pour but de durcir le membre inférieur de Thomas qui se dressa dans son boxer au contact des doigts de son amant

Pensé de thomas : jadore quand tu me touche amour, tu ne peu pas savoir à quel point jaime ça !!!!!!!!

A haute voix

Thomas : oh mon dieu !!!!!!!!!!!!!Dit thomas dans un souffle et dune voix rauque remplie de désir contenu.

Mathieu : je peux te poser une question mon cur ? dit Mathieu dune voix sensuelle

Thomas le souffle court encore sous lmotion du petit surnom que Mathieu lui a donné dit dune petite voix

Thomas: tout ce que tu veux mon chéri !!!!!!

Mathieu en se relevant du lit enleva son pantalon et son boxer exposant son corps nu à un thomas déjà tout fiévreux de désir.

Mathieu : tu laisse partir ta sur en Chine ?

Thomas : tu peux toujours rêver, revient prés de moi dit Thomas en lui tendant la main que Mathieu ignora

Mathieu : tu la laisse partir ou la seule chose que tu auras..

Coupé par la réaction de Thomas qui nen pouvait plus dattendre enleva son boxer tout seul pour sexposé lui aussi au regard de son amant, il vit le sexe de son amant se dresser sous son propre désir et dit dune voix mi-moqueuse (les voilà tout nu tout les deux cest trop beau mais y a que moi qui les voient na, ça devient chaud)

Thomas : tu disais ? Tu ntais pas en train de me faire des menaces par hasard, attend ctait quoi ta phrase avant que tu tarrête.

Mathieu : tu...tutu la laisse partir ou la seul chose que tu auras (holà, faut pas te mettre dans cette état cest juste une question) cece soir seras une douche froide !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thomas :.

Mathieu : ta donné ta langue au chat. Dit Mathieu un sourire en coin.

Thomas allant dans la douche fit couler un bain chaud (tient pas froid, ques ce quil a dernière la tête, le petit Thomas)

Thomas : vient par là !!

Mathieu le rejoint et Thomas lui fit signe dentrer dans le bain et en fit de même

Thomas : dabord je ne vais pas prendre une douche froide mais un bon bain chaud avec toi (ça devient vraiment chaud) et cest daccord elle part en chine.

Mathieu : tes un amour !!!!!!!!!Pensé : mon plan a marché

Thomas : je le savais déjà avec tous les mecs qui me cour après.

Mathieu se mis à rire et embrassa Thomas.

Voila cest tout pour ce chapitre, désolé mais vous devrez attendre encore un peu pour les scènes érotiques ce nest pas de se couple dont parle lhistoire

****

Fin du chapitre

Ps : un petit indice un prof, une élève, un drame, un duel, de la jalousie essayer de trouver avec tout ça

Pps : vous ne trompez pas de couple, ce nest pas Sonia et Monsieur Terrada

****

PERLE


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Arrivée a Hong kong

POV Sakura

Jai finalement réussi à convaincre mon frère de me laisser partir à Hong Kong avec laide de Mathieu (bien sur, il la travaillé au corps). Lavion à déjà décollé depuis huit heur (désolé mais je ne connais pas trop les horaires Chine Japon).

Et dans trente minutes, nous seront à Hong Kong. Je réveille donc mes amies qui ctait endormie durant le voyage. Moi hélas je navais pas réussi car cest la première fois que je prenais lavion.

POV Normal

Lavion atterrit, les élèves descendirent de celui-ci, pour prendre leur valise dans le hall.

POV Tiffany

Cet aéroport est génial mais, jai limpression que je suis la seule à en profiter. Mes camarades eux par contre avait des têtes denterrements. A les voir on voyait bien quils navaient pas lhabitude de prendre lavion, pour certain cest la première fois.

Ce qui est le cas pour Sakura, elle était pâle malgré son bronzage, des cernes sous les yeux pour cause de fatigue.

POV Sakura

Je me sens mal, jai très envie de vomir, mes oreilles bourdonne et je suis fatigué. Mais malgré ça je me sens encore capable de passé une journée à visité la ville en compagnie de mes camarades, tient Monsieur Terrada nous appelle.

POV Normal

Terrada : tout le monde va bien ?

Tous : oui (bien sur cest ce quon dit)

Terrada : tout le monde a ses bagages ?

Tous : oui.

Terrada : bien, je constate que certain son fatigué, maintenant allons prendre le bus.

Simon : mais non, on peut encore marché

Tous le regardèrent dun il noir.

Tous : mais non, Monsieur on va prendre le bus !!!!!!

Terrada : nous nallons pas allez à Otto aujourdhui, vos chambres ne sont pas prête à vous recevoir. Nous descendront donc à lhôtel cette nuit. (Il est dix huit heures)

Terrada : lcole nouvre que dans deux jours. Suivez-moi.

Tout les élèvent allèrent dans le bus, le trajet jusqu lhôtel se passa bien.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent un joli hôtel cinq étoiles. (Oh les veinards) ils entrèrent

Terrada : alors voici les groupes par deux qui vont partager leur chambre :

Sabine avec Louise chambre _cent_

Hélène et Laurent chambre _cent un_

Clarisse et Gaétan chambre _cent deux_

Juliette et Charlotte chambre _cent trois_

Igor et Simon chambre _cent quatre_

Mathias et Denis chambre _cent cinq_

Gildas et Romain chambre _cent six_

Sonia et Nadine chambre _cent sept_

Ivan et Sandrine chambre _cent huit_

Sakura et Tiffany chambre _cent neuf_

Marine et Marcelle chambre _cent dix_

Fred chambre _cent dix_

(Voilà tout cest élève, on ne va pas en parlé ils sont la pour faire tapisserie)

Ils partirent tous dans leurs chambres. Ils dinèrent, et retournèrent dans leurs chambres.

__

Chambre de Nadine et Sonia.

Terrada frappa à la porte

Nadine : entrez

Terrada : Nadine, Sonia est là ?

Nadine : oui, Sonia y a quelquun pour toi !

Terrada : Sonia tu veux venir boire un verre au bar de lhôtel (il veut la soulé ou quoi ?)

Sonia : oui.

Ils descendirent au bar.

Terrada : tu veux boire quelque chose ? (je vous lavais dit)

Sonia : coca (ouf)

Terrada: daccord

Pendant une heure ils parlèrent, puis monsieur Terrada ramena Sonia à sa chambre. Mais cette fois si il ne put se retenir et lembrassa passionnément Sonia qui le lui rendit avec la même intensité.

Puis il la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui, avide de sentir contre son corps ses formes féminines, de boire le nectar de ses lèvres, sil était aussi intelligent quil venait de laffirmer, il fallait quil mette un terme à cette étreinte. Quil scarte de Sonia, quil sefforce de se raisonner. (Mais ques ce quil raconte, ils ont déjà fait lamour plus dune fois. Eh oh, monsieur Terrada pas de coup de blues tout le monde nattend que vous)

Malheureusement, il avait souvent eu du mal à écouter la voix de la sagesse (malheureusement pour lui mais temps mieux pour nous) bon nombre denseignant pourraient en témoigner si la question leur était posée.

Il décida donc de soctroyer quelque instant supplémentaire de plaisir. Dtre un homme simple, normal, avec une femme quil trouvait irrésistible. Le petit gémissement qui schappa des lèvres de Sonia ly encouragea.

Monsieur Terrada emmena Sonia dans sa chambre. (Heureusement jimagine mal Nadine assisté à se quils sapprêtent à faire et vous ?) Il lembrassait très fougueusement, elle navait aucune envie dinterrompre ce baiser. Terrada (oui pas de Monsieur dans lintimité) embrassait vraiment à merveille. Tout en se déshabillant mutuellement, elle se sentait transporté dans un univers de sensualité.

Il est si facile de sabandonné à celui quon aime sa bouche toujours sur la sienne, il lui caressa lentement le dos, descendant jusqu ses hanches, smerveillant au passage de la fermeté des cuisses de la jeune fille. Tout deux allongé nu sur le lit dans une étreinte fiévreuse.

Puis il se pencha et sa bouche repris le chemin quavait suivit ses doigts

Sonia : non, terra (vous aimé le surnom je nai pas trouvé mieux) non, je je trouve ça dégradant oooh ! (mon dieu, jai rien dit jusqu maintenant mais la je me répète mon dieu)

Il venait datteindre avec sa langue le petit bourgeon érectile de sa féminité, que protégeait une courte et drue forêt dor. Secoué par une onde de plaisir, Sonia navait pu retenir un cri. Le cerveau vidé, elle se laissait maintenant emporter par le tumulte des sens. (Je trouve quil fait chaud pas vous)

Alors que Terrada glissait un doigt sous les courtes boucles du triangle doré, dans intention datteindre le centre brulant de sa féminité, Sonia ny tint plus. Elle souvrit et supplia :

Sonia : viens oh viens

Il releva la tête, lui décocha un sourire triomphant et la pénétra. Elle retint son souffle, et lorsquil bougea en elle, chacun de ses mouvements lui arracha un gémissement de volupté. Ctait violent presque au-delà du plaisir. Un dernier spasme lui arracha un râle et, en écho, elle crut entendre Terrada lui chuchoter quil laimait. (Personne na trop chaud mes hormones me joue de vilain tour)

**__**

Fin du chapitre

Je vous dis à bientôt pour une suite assez spéciale

Lâchez des commentaires

****

PERLE


	5. Chapter 5

Ce chapitre est spécial car cest les descriptions de tous les personnages qui seront présent et de leurs caractères selon moi.

Donc apprenez bien la page car elle est très importante pour la suite.

**__**

Présentation des nouveaux personnages.

Tyler Natsume: _dix huit_ ans brun aux yeux marron. Elève à Otto en terminal, légèrement macho.

Alex Takayanagi: _dix huit_ ans brun aux yeux vert. Terminal, légèrement macho.

Jason Motosuwa: _dix huit_ ans brun aux yeux bleu macho, macho, macho et encore macho (vous comprendrez plus tard) terminal.

Justin Hiromu: _dix huit_ ans châtain aux yeux bleu, le plus sage du groupe, terminal.

Mlle Sophie Servie: jeune professeur de _vingt cinq_ ans blonde aux yeux marron (jolie et gentille).

Alice aïno: élégante et sexy à la fois, blonde aux yeux bleus _seize_ ans, classe de seconde.

Couleur préférée: vert

Susie Kino: timide, brune aux yeux caramel _seize_ ans, classe de seconde.

Couleur préférée: jaune

Natacha Tenoh: sportive et provocante _seize_ ans, brune aux yeux marron, classe de seconde.

Couleur préférée: violet

Rose Laputa: gentille, douce, très timide _seize_ ans, perspicace, Brune aux yeux bleus, classe de seconde.

Couleur préférée: bleu

Flora Laputa: gentille, conne, superficiel _seize_ ans (un léger penchant pour le sadomasochiste), classe de seconde.

Couleur préférée: rouge

Lionel Li: vous savez déjà à quoi il ressemble avec des trucs en plus, _dix sept_ ans classe de première.

Anthony Morgane Li: pareil savez déjà tout, _dix sept_ ans classe de première.

Pierre Lepetit: _cinquante cinq_ ans professeur à Otto partant à la retraite.

Jérémie Nagi: blond yeux marron _vingt cinq_ ans. (Pas de description on ne sait rien sur lui à vous de découvrir)

Stefanie lee: vous ne connaissez déjà pas besoin de description.

Helena Tomoe: brune aux yeux caramel cousine de Morgana.

Simon Chouté: camarade de classe de Sakura.

Victor Chiba: brun yeux marron vicieux (je vous le fait pas dire)

Morgana Tomoe: brune aux yeux vert, snob et fier de sa personne

Couleur préférée: vert foncé (tien le même que Lionel ques ce que sa cache).

****

PERLE


	6. Chapter 6

Rencontre

POV Nornal

Après deux jours à l'hôtel, les élèves prirent le bus pour le lycée Otto. Arrivé devant le prestigieux lycée, ils remarquèrent que se n'était pas une école mais un château. Le bus se gara dans la cour du lycée, touts nos japonais(es) descendirent.

Ils furent tous dirigé vers une salle vide, le directeur ou les attendait le directeur de lycée.

Directeur: bonjour et bienvenue, je suis Monsieur Calipho le directeur du lycée Otto. Posez donc vos affaires, je vais tout d'abord vous faire visiter le lycée.

Le directeur fit visité les salles de classe puis il ne restait plus que deux salles à visité.

Directeur: voilà la classe de terminal de Mlle Sophie Servie c'est cette classe qui vous fera visiter la ville et vos nouveaux environnements.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle.

POV Justin

Mon dieu ce n'est pas possible, il remette ça.

Alex: tenez des gâteaux, je les ai fais se matin spécialement pour vous mademoiselle Servi.

Mademoiselle Servi: merci Alex !

Jason: et voici un petit café pour vous j'en ai encore dans la cafetière, si vous en voulez encore. Faite attention il est chaud, je peu soufflez dessus si vous le désirez !

Mademoiselle Servie: merci Jason !

Alex bouscule Jason qui fait se renverser le café sur le professeur.

Alex : quel maladroit je suis !

Jason : personne n'a une serviette !

Alex lui fit non de la tête et sans attendre de réponse, les deux d'une seule voix

Jas-lex : on peut vous essuyer avec nos mains mademoiselle ?

Silence

Ils ne vont pas rester là planter devant la prof comme deux idiots toute l'heure quand même. Quoi que la dernière fois ils sont resté devant elle pendant une heure alors. (Oh les lèchent postérieur)

Toc, toc, toc

Mademoiselle Servie: oui, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir

Ouf, au moins ils ne sont pas restés la bas une heure. Heureusement que quelqu'un arrive sinon…

Le directeur rentre dans la classe. Tout le monde se lève, faut dire que si ont ne se lève pas ont es dans le caca (c'est pour ne pas dire un notre mot)

POV Normal

Directeur: assoyez-vous. Je présente les correspondants japonais (es) qui seront cette année avec nous. Et je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui les guiderais, c'est bien compris.

Tous: oui !

Directeur: juste après les cours vous viendraient en salle trois cent deux pour connaître et aider vos nouveaux camarades. Attention c'est bien compris, je pense surtout à vous monsieur Natsume, monsieur Takayanagi et monsieur Motosuwa, c'est claire.

Jason: pourquoi nous ?

Alex: ouais c'est vraie.

Tyler: on est les victimes des profs, les gars c'est évident !

Directeur: Monsieur Takayanagi (Tyler) à raison. Le lycée vous martyrise.

Puis il s'en alla (j'avais envi de le dire sa fait très poétique)

Jason: Mademoiselle vous revoulez du café ?

Alex: oui et mes gâteaux ?

Jason et Alex: Mademoiselle est servie. (Et oui, ils ne changeront pas, c'est pour ça qu'on les aime, non)

Directeur: nous allons, allez voir la dernière salle, celle des premières années.

Dans la salle

Le professeur Sou faisait son cour comme à son habitude. Tous les élèves suivaient les cours sauf Lionel Li.

Lionel: Anthony, tu as vu ma copine d'hier ?

Anthony: qui Karine ?

Lionel: ouai !

Anthony: tout d'accord ta copine d'hier ce n'est pas Karine mais Shoka.

Lionel: ah mais oui, tu sais un trou de mémoire ça existe.

Anthony: non, pas dix trous de mémoire. A la suite, pour le prénom de tes meufs !

Monsieur Sou: Monsieur Li, voudriez vous faire partagé à la classe votre discussion ?

Lionel: bien sure, il se trouve que je ne me suis pas souvenu du nom de ….

Monsieur Sou (le coupa) : ça suffit, taisez-vous et assoyez-vous !

Toc, toc, toc

Monsieur Sou : oui.

Directeur: bonjour, je vous présente les correspondants japonais(es), comme je l'ai déjà dit à l'autre classe, vous devrez les aider pendant leur séjour. C'est d'accord, et une dernière chose après les cours je veux voir en salle trois cent deux, Monsieur Li n'est ce pas.

Lionel: je ne me sens pas viser, je ne me sens pas viser, je ne… mais si je me sens viser.

Toute la classe éclata de rire.

Directeur: bien, salle trois cent deux ok ?

Tous: oui.

Anthony: t'a pas pus t'en empêcher hein !

Du côté des japonais(es)

Directeur: maintenant retournons dans la salle. Vous pourrez discuter jusqu'à l'arrivé des autres.

De retour dans la salle de classe.

Tiffany: il est grand ce lycée !

Sakura: oui, mais je trouve les deux dernières classe très drôle pas toi.

Tiffany: c'est sure.

Nadine: oui et je trouve que certain sont très mignon pas vous ?

Sakura: oui, c'est vrai !

Juste après la sonnerie, plusieurs élèves arrivent

Directeur: donc voilà, nous allons vous laisser une heure entre vous pour faire connaissance et nous reviendrons plus tard.

Le directeur les laissa.

Dans un coin Alex, Jason, Tyler, Lionel, Justin et Anthony parlait. Puis d'un coup Alex se mit sur une table et dit :

Alex : bienvenue en chine (welcome in china).

Alex : je vous présente, mes meilleurs amis Jason Motosuwa faite pas attention, il a l'air gentille et con mais en faite il est très macho et intelligent (les plans foireux à votre avis qui les fais). Tyler Natsume ne vous fier pas à son air adorable et gentil, il n'est pas mieux que Jason. Justin Hiromu par contre lui c'est Monsieur livre pour celle qui aime le style intello. Anthony Morgane Li, très mystérieux et bien sur notre Lionel Li, le gaffeur et do juan de ce lycée. Et bien sur moi, l'adorable, le gentil et doux avec les filles, l'homme parfait.

Justin : tout est faux il est comme Jason mais en plus vantard.

Tout nos japonais(es) rire des blagues idiotes d'Alex et ses amies. Alex ne se démoralisa pas pour autant, il se dirigea vers le groupe de Sakura (oui que des filles et les plus belles).

(Charmeur)Alex : mes demoiselles à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Sakura : je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto.

(Charmeur)Alex : je reformule ma question êtes vous libre se soir ?

Sakura : non.

(Pas charmeur mais pote)Alex : bon d'accord salut les filles pourraient je savoir vos prénoms ?

Tiffany: tiffany.

Nadine: Nadine.

Sonia: Sonia.

Sandrine: Sandrine.

Sakura : Sakura.

Alex : venez donc avec nous les filles.

Sandrine : pourquoi pas

Alex : les gars je vous ramène cinq jolies filles cela vous plait ?

Personne ne l'écouta.

Alex : eh les mecs une fille fait un striptease.

Jason, Lionel, Tyler : où sa ? Où sa ?

Alex : Trop fort, non, je disais que je vous ramène cinq merveilleuses créatures.

Jason : ce n'est pas de refus.

Tyler : c'est claire.

Lionel : mes demoiselles ?

Tiffany: tiffany.

Nadine: Nadine.

Sonia: Sonia.

Sandrine: Sandrine.

Sakura : Sakura.

Tyler : c'est un désire…euh plaisir.

Anthony : veuillez les excusés, ils n'ont pas eu leur doses.

Sakura : quelle dose ?

Anthony : de fille, petite fleur.

Le directeur revint.

Directeur : bien tenez la liste des chambres. Occupé vous de nos amis et pas de bêtise c'est d'accord, dit il en regardant la bande des garçons.

Jason : encore nous.

Tyler : et ouai. Bon voyons ou sont vos chambres. Les filles les chambres ne sont pas mixtes mais vous pouvez venir dans nos chambres y a pas de problème.

Lionel : bon Tyler dépêche toi, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Tyler : Doucement, mon poulet, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Lionel : mon poulet ?c'est quoi ce surnom.

Jason : donne la feuille. Alors Nadine avec Sonia en cinq cent trente avec Sakura en cinq cent trente trois. Tien juste à coté des notre les filles .Sandrine avec …Ivan c'est qui lui ?

Sandrine : Ivan est mon petit ami.

Alex : quoi mais normalement on n'a pas le droit d'avoir une fille et un garçon dans une chambre.

Jason : c'est injuste.

Alex : oui c'est po juste.

Jason et Alex : booooouuuuuhhhhh (ils pleurent)

Tyler : c'est injuste mais bon donc Sandrine et Ivan en cinq cent trente quatre.

Directeur : cette règle est juste pour vous mes enfants.

Anthony : On vous prend vos bagages et suivez nous.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre.

Sakura : Waaa c'est beau.

Tiffany : oui.

Anthony : oui, vous avez vu la chambre en face, c'est celle de Lionel et moi. Celle à gauche celle de Justin et Tyler et à droite de Alex et Tyler. D'accord, alors si vous avez un problème venez nous voir.

Sakura : merci Anthony tu es un chic type. Tes amis aussi, j'ai adoré les blagues d'Alex.

Anthony : il a une touche à se que je vois.

Sakura : non, pas du tout.

Tiffany: merci Anthony t'est gentile.

Anthony: de rien les filles, on se retrouve à vingt heures devant la porte de Alex et Jason pour aller manger.

Tiffany et Sakura : d'accord.

POV Sakura

Vers vingt deux heures, la journée a été magnifique

Bon, je devrais penser à me coucher.

_**Fin du chapitre**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nouveauté**_

POV Sakura.

Cela fait un mois que l'on est arrivé en Chine. Nous nous sommes beaucoup liés d'amitié avec Alex, Jason, Tyler, Justin, Anthony et Lionel. Ce qui déplaît beaucoup à certaine fille du lycée. Il est dix heures trente, nous (Tif et Sakura) devons rejoindre les autres dans le couloir. Chose bizarre, je suis prête à partir.

Tif : On y va.

Puis nous sortons.

(Charmeur)Alex : salut les filles.

Sakura : Salut. Tu vas bien ?

(Charmeur)Alex : Oui, depuis que tu es là.

Sakura : Alex

Alex : Bon d'accord, les gars arrivent.

Effectivement ils arrivèrent en même temps. Nous nous sommes dit bonjour et nous sommes partis en trois cent deux. Pour savoir ce que nous allons aller visité aujourd'hui. Arrivé dans la salle, le directeur arriva.

Directeur : Bonjour, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, nous avons cinq nouvelles élèves.

Les cinq filles entrèrent.

Fille un : Bonjour moi c'est Alice, ravie de vous rencontré.

Cette fille à l'aire sympa et énergique et en même temps très élégante habillé tout de vert. Elle avait un débardeur vert et un pantalon noir avec un dragon vert

Fille deux : Salut moi bah c'est Natasha, rien à dire si se n'est ravie.

Elle aussi a l'aire très, très énergique mais sexy à la fois avec son débardeur violet et son pantalon noir moulant.

Filles trois : Salut la classe moi c'est Susie dit elle timidement.

Elle par contre a l'aire timide mais gentille. J'adore son débardeur jaune avec un soleil qui à des lunettes de soleil et un pantalon noire.

Fille quatre : Bonjour, je m'appelle Rose Laputa. Je suis…ravie de vous …rencontré dit-elle très, très timidement.

Elle doit être très timide et j'aime bien ses vêtements. Elle porte un haut à manche long bleu qui fait découvrir ses épaules et un pantacourt.

Fille cinq : salut Flora Laputa.

Elle par contre me fait peur. Elle a un débardeur rouge avec une seul bretelle et une jupe noire lui arrivant au dessus des genoux.

Directeur : Bien, assoyez-vous. Aujourd'hui vous…

Une heure plus tard.

POV Normal.

Les élèves partirent chacun (par groupe d'amie) de leur côté mais devait se retrouvé dans un musée pour faire un rapport. Sakura et ses amis prirent la voiture de Lionel (ce n'est pas une voiture mais une limousine que Lionel avait dans son garage).

Alex : Sakura, Sakura, alors tu fais quoi Ce soir ?

Sakura : rien !

Alex : tu ne veux pas venir dans ma chambre ce soir ?

Sakura : non !

Jason(en criant) : vingtième râteaux pour Alex de la part de… Sakura.

Alex : vient ici que je t'embrasse ! (Il continue de ce battre)

Arrivé au musée

Sakura : tient, c'est les nouvelles là bas dit Sakura en pointant son index vers les filles

Alex : ouai, on va les voire ?

Jason : non !

Alex : pourquoi ?

Jason : je n'ai pas envie !

Alex : allez elles sont pas mal toutes les cinq ?

Jason : j'ai dit non !

Alex : t'es pas drôle. Les filles vous…. Les filles vous êtes où ?

En faite les filles était déjà partie rejoindre les filles.

Sakura : bonjour

Alice : salut tiens vous êtes dans notre classe non ?

Sakura : oui, vous voulez venir avec nous et les garçons ?

Rose : je ne pense pas.

Sakura : pourquoi ?

Flora : elle t'a dit non, c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas avoir les mecs sur le dos. Mais moi je ne dis pas non.

Rose : Flora !

Flora : quoi, c'est interdit. Allez viens Rose !

Rose : d'a… d'accord.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les garçons

Sakura : les garçons, les filles viennent avec nous.

Jason : hourra (il n'a pas l'aire heureux)

Flora : ça te plait pas, tant pi pour toi.

Jason : moi j'avance !

Alex : bon tant pi !

Alex : je me présente Alex, le seule et l'unique le magnifique, le beau goss. Et voici mes gardes du corps, le gars grognions qui viens de partir c'est Jason. Celui qui vous drague depuis tout à l'heure c'est Tyler. Le monsieur lecture Justin. Monsieur mystère Anthony et mon poulet Lionel.

Lionel : poulet ? Pourquoi ?

Alex : voilà et vous ?

Alice : Susie la calme, Natacha la sportive, rose la timide et Flora la folle.

Flora : la folle ? Et donc Alice l'aguicheuse de service !

Alice : c'est méchant !

Rose : mais non, Alice l'élégante et Flora…. Flora (que dire d'autre)

Tyler : bon on devrait y aller, non !

Vers seize heures, ils sortirent du musée. (Oui, il on finit la visite et le rapport)

Sakura : bon on retourne au lycée.

Tous : oui !

Puis arrivé au lycée, ils donnèrent leur rapport. Puis ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Vers vingt heure, ils allèrent tous manger et ce couché juste après.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

**PERLE**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nouveau prof**_

POV Sakura.

Le mois est passé très vite, nous nous sommes fait cinq amies, Alice, Susie, Natasha, Rose et Flora. Mais j'ai aussi eu un coup de téléphone de Thomas qui a fait une crise en apprenant le prénom de mes amis (faut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de gars) .Mais Mathieu a encore réussi à le calmé, je me demande comment. En ce moment, nous avons math à mon plus grand regret.

Tien il reste du temps pour le cours mais le prof à déjà fini.

Monsieur Lepetit : Mes enfants, j'ai le regret de vous dire que je pars à la retraite et qu'un nouveau prof me remplacera.

Tien un nouveau prof, j'espère qu'il sera sympa.

Monsieur Lepetit : Entrez monsieur Nagi.

Le nouveau prof entra.

Nouveau prof : Salut les jeunes, je m'appelle monsieur Nagi Jérémie.

Mon dieu, il a l'air jeune ce nouveau prof. Toute les filles le regarde, c'est normal il est vraiment très beau.

Jérémie : Vous pouvez m'appelle Jérémie. Je n'ai que 25 ans, alors m'appelé monsieur sa me vieilli.

Il est très gentil.

Monsieur Lepetit : Bon voila, je vous dis au revoir.

Il prend ses affaires et s'en va.

Jérémie : Bon, aujourd'hui, je ne ferais pas cour alors que dites vous d'aller au parc ?

Tous : oui.

POV Normal.

Tous les élèves allèrent au parc. En arrivant, ils installèrent une couverture ou ils posèrent quelque gâteaux et boisons.

Du coté de Sakura.

Sakura : Il a l'aire vraiment gentille ce prof.

Tiffany : Oui, très.

Sakura : Les filles (Alice, Natasha et Flora) Vous regardez quoi ?

Sakura regarda dans la direction des filles et remarqua un groupe de garçons. Elles se regardèrent (Alice, Natasha et Flora) et se levèrent.

Rose : Et c'est reparti.

Tiffany : Que font-elles ?

Rose : Elles chassent de nouvelle proie.

Sakura : Ah bon.

Rose : Et oui, on n'a jamais réussi a les en empêcher.

(Charmeuse)Alice : Bonjour monsieur.

(Charmeur)Gars un : Bonjour jeune fille.

(Charmeuse)Alice : Pourrais-je savoir votre petit nom ?

(Charmeur)Gars un : Frédéric pour vous servir. Et vous ?

(Charmeuse)Alice : Alice pour vos plaisirs.

(Charmeur)Frédéric : Et vos amies ?

(Charmeuse)Natasha : Natasha.

(Charmeuse)Flora : Flora.

Rose : Mon dieu, elles vont allés jusqu'où cette fois si ?

Susie : Je me le demande.

Rose : Susie, on ouvre les paris.

Susie : d'accord, sur qui ?

Rose : Sur Alice.

Susie : Moi aussi.

Tiffany à Sakura : Elles font sa souvent tu crois ?

Sakura à Tiffany : Oui, je crois.

(Charmeur)Frédéric : Magnifique prénom.

Flora : Frédéric arrête de nous draguer, tu essayes depuis qu'on a Cinq ans.

Frédéric : Bon d'accord. Alors comment sa va depuis l'année dernière ?

Alice : Tout baigne. Et pour toi ?

Frédéric : Moi aussi.

Fille : Frédéric mon chou attend moi.

Frédéric : Merde.

Fille : Frédéric, je t'avais dit de m'attendre.

Frédéric : Oups, j'ai oublié chéri.

Fille : Bonjour excusé moi je m'appelle Alex, la fiancée de Frédéric.

Alice : tu as réussi à le mettre en cage, comment tu as fait ?

Rose : Merde, on c'est trompé toutes les deux.

Susie : Et oui.

Pendant que les filles (Alice, Natasha, Flora et Alex) parlaient. Jérémie s'approchais de Sakura, Tiffany, Rose et Susie.

Jérémie : Salut les filles vous faite quoi ?

Sakura : Monsieur...Euh je veux dire Jérémie on regarde les autres qui s'amuse.

Jérémie : Pourquoi de si jolie filles ne vont pas s'amusé avec les autres ?

Rose : Si nous on y va, tu viens Susie. (Elles partent)

Jérémie : Et vous ?

Sakura : Tu viens faire un tour avec Tiffany et moi.

Jérémie : Avec plaisir.

La fin de la journée approcha, Sakura et Tiffany firent mieux connaissance avec Jérémie leur nouveau prof.

Au repas.

Sakura : Alors les filles vous le trouvé comment le nouveau prof ?

Alice : Mignon.

Natasha : Pas mal.

Susie : Craquant.

Rose : Bof.

Flora : Bof, tu as dit bof.

Rose : oui, sans plus quoi, je dois te faire un dessin.

Flora : Non, moi je dirais sexy le nouveau.

Sakura : Tiffany ?

Tiffany : Il est canon…euh je veux dire beau quoi.

Tous la regardèrent.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien. Ils allèrent se coucher sauf pour notre petite Alice, Natasha et Flora qui sortir en boite. Sinon tous les élèves s'endormirent très vite.

_**Fin du chapitre **_

Rien à dire de plus si ce n'est au prochain chapitre.

**PERLE**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Amour, gloire et beauté. **_

(Décembre)

Soirée pyjamas (entre fille on sait jamais au cas où vous imaginez autre chose)

Natasha : Vous avez vu Tom Welling, moi j'ai vu le dernier épisode de la saison et vous ?

Alice: Non, il n'est pas encore diffusé sur la télé. Comment tu as fait Nat ?

Natasha : vous direz pas !

Alice : Méchante fille qui veut nous cacher quelque chose d'aussi important.

Natasha : Vous le direz pas tralalalalère (elle chante)

Susie : Méchante Nat, c'est Tom Welling quand même.

Natasha : M'en fiche vous le direz pas.

Flora : Natasha ma meilleur ami tu me dis ou tu la trouvé dit elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Natasha : Faux cul, les caresses de chat sa file des puces.

Flora : Hein ?(Elle n'a pas compris)

Natasha : Laisse tomber.

(Yeux de chien battu)Alice : Pour tom Nat.

Rose : Les filles rappelez vous du règlement.

Susie : Mais Rose on s'en fiche.

Rose : Enfreins les règles et fait tes adieux a ton porte monnaie.

Tiffany : De quoi vous parlez ?

Rose : De quoi le règlement ?

Tiffany : oui

Rose : Et bien je vous le dit mais ne le répéter a personne. Tout ce que je dirais restera sous le sceau du secret.

Rose sortit une feuille.

Rose : Grand concours de chasse de gibier.

Sakura : Chasse de quoi ? Vous faite de la chasse ?

Alice : Oui chasse d'homme.

Rose : première ne jamais laisser l'initiative au gibier.

Alice : C'est compris.

Sakura : Je crois.

Rose : deuxième ne jamais passer plus d'une nuit avec la même proie sauf en cas de besoin pressant ou si l'occasion s'offre sur un plateau.

Alice : troisième ne jamais données son numéro de téléphone.

Rose : quatrième par contre prendre celui du gibier promettre de le rappeler et ne pas le faire.

Alice : Vous suivez jusque là.

Sakura et Tiffany : Oui.

Alice : cinquième ne jamais dire « je t'aime »sauf ivre morte dans quel cas on pourra toujours nier le lendemain.

Rose : sixième s'endormir sitôt la chose faite, que le gibier ait eu ou non le temps de suivre.

Alice : septième commenter ses performances avec ses amies (deviné qui a voulu instauré cette règle à par Alice)

Rose : huitième flirter avec ses copain et jurer que l'on la fait juste pour lui être agréable.

Alice : neuvième prendre ses jambes à son coup s'il commence à parler d'amour, d'engagement ou de second rendez-vous.

Rose : Et dixième et dernière ne jamais s'excusé.

Alice : Durée du concours, deux ans.

Rose : Les perdantes paient une journée shopping à la gagnante.

Tiffany : Et si il y a des égalités ?

Alice : Cela ne risque pas.

Flora : C'est sur.

Sakura : Comment on gagne ?

Flora : C'est celle qui a le plus de gibier euh…je veux dire homme.

Tiffany : Dac, et on peut encore s'inscrire.

Flora : Bien sure. Alors qui veut s'inscrire ?

Tiffany : Moi

Nadine : Je veux bien.

Sonia : Pourquoi pas.

Sandrine : Moi aussi.

Sakura : Bon puisque tout le monde participe.

Susie : C'est cool. Mon dieu il est quatre heures trente, on devrait se couché, non ?

Flora : Pourquoi ? On s'amuse bien, non ?

Rose : Mais oui, tu dois bien t'amusé on parle mec.

Flora : sa veut dire quoi sa ?

Rose : Que tu parle que de sa.

Flora : Ce n'est pas vraie.

Rose : Oui, le sexe et le shopping. Tu as décidément un vocabulaire très large.

Flora : Tu vas voire. (Et oui elles se battent tout le temps mais elles s'adorent)

Alice : Pendant qu'elles se battent, on fait quoi ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas …

Son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer.

Sakura : Allo. […] oui Alex. […] oui, comment tu le sais ? […] comment ça on vous entend ? Tu es avec qui ? […] salut Tyler. […] comment ça la plus populaire ? […] mais non ce n'est pas vraie. […] (Elle est toute rouge) c'est Jason, pas vraie. […] non, Lionel je ne veux pas passé la nuit avec toi. […] avec lui non plus. […] ouai à plus.

Alice: Alex, Tyler, Jason, Lionel. Comment tu as fait?

Sakura: Faite quoi? (très naïve)

Alice : Laisse tomber.

Susie : Au faite Sakura, les amours sa va en se moment ?

Flora : Voila (elles ont fini de se battre). On va parler amour. Qui commence ?

Alice : Moi, en ce moment que des histoires d'une nuit.

Natasha : Pareil.

Susie : Rien en ce moment.

Rose : De même.

Nadine : Personne.

Sonia : Monsieur Terrada. (Elles sont toute au courant)

Sandrine : Ivan.

Tiffany : Personne.

Sakura : Pas de mec.

Flora : Des histoires de quelque heure (la nuit). Bon maintenant la durée de la plus longue relation eue avec quelqu'un et avec qui.

Alice : Olivier, un mois.

Toutes la regardent.

Alice : Quoi ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça sa fait peur.

Rose : un mois ta plus longue aventure ?

Alice : bah oui il été vraiment cool au lit.

Natasha : C'est vraie.

Flora : Je confirme.

Alice : A vous ?

Natasha : huit mois avec TAÏ.

Susie : un an avec Kyle.

Nadine : neuf mois avec Stéphane.

Sandrine : trois ans avec Ivan et toujours avec.

Tiffany : un an avec Tom.

Sakura : un an et demi avec Hatori.

Flora : un mois avec Fye.

Rose : Je m'en serais douté. Un an avec Kurogane.

Flora : Je me demande comment il a fait pour se privé de sexe pendant un an ? Vu comment il était pervers.

Susie : Il est six heure, on devrait dormir, non ?(les heures passent vite, non ?)

Toutes : Oui.

Elles se couchèrent.

_**Fin du chapitre **_

J'essaye de faire vite pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

Et surtout lâchez des commentaires. Sinon je ne mets pas la suite.

_**Petit sondage**_ :

Pour prochaine fics.

Quel est votre personnage préférer dans les nouveaux personnages ?

(Attention pas de Sakura, Lionel, Tiffany, Anthony,…..)

A Bientôt

**PERLE**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Shopping au centre commercial**_

(Janvier)

POV Tiffany

Depuis quelque jour, certain sentiment commence à naître comme Nadine et Justin qui se retrouve souvent à la bibliothèque tout les deux. Et s'écarte du groupe pour se parler. En plus je les ai vu sur le point de s'embrasser tout à l'heure. Et Sakura qui je crois a un petit préféré dans le groupe mais pour être sur, je vais jouez le petit espion. Tien, Sakura arrive dans le salon prête à partir.

Sakura : On y va.

Tiffany : Oui.

POV normal

Sakura et Tiffany partirent en trois cent deux pour avoir leur nouvelle endroit à visité. Elles entrèrent dans la salle, s'assirent a coté des filles.

Directeur : Bonjour aujourd'hui, vous pouvait faire ce que vous voulez. Vous avez votre journée mais attention rentré à vingt heure, c'est d'accord, dit il en regardant les garçons.

Jason : Encore nous.

Alex : Comme d'abitude.

Tout le monde sorti. La bande(les filles et les garçons) se promenait dans la cour.

Alex : On fait quoi ?

Rose : Je ne sais pas on reste ici.

(Charmeur)Alex : Bien sur mais toutes les filles dans ma chambre.

Rose : Non, non je ne crois pas.

(En criant)Tiffany : Je sais.

(Paniqué)Rose : Quoi, quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Tiffany : On va faire du shopping au centre commercial.

(Cri d'hystérique)Alice, Natasha et Flora : Oui.

(Tout bas)Rose : Pauvre magasin.

Alex : Sans moi.

Jason : Moi non plus.

Anthony : Moi je vous laisse y aller.

(Tête de chien battu)Tiffany : S'il vous plait.

Les gars après quelque minute : Non

Alice : Moi il me faut un maillot de bain.

Flora : Moi des sous vêtements.

Natasha : Moi les deux.

Tiffany : Alors vous venez les gars ?

Alex : Oui,_ on va voir les filles à poil, on va voir les filles à poil_ (il pense).

Tout le monde se retrouva au centre commercial. Tiffany allait et venait dans les magasins comme une folle. Et se fut au tour du rayon maillot de bain.

Tiffany : Saki, tu mets ça. Alice ça, Natasha ça, Susie ça, Rose ça et Flora ça.

Rose et Susie : Tiff.

Tiffany : Allez, allez on met.

cinq minutes plus tard.

Alice sortit de la cabine avec un maillot de bain une pièce enfin si on peu appelé ça une pièce car le haut était relié au bas par un bout de tissu. Il était vert. Tout les gars la regardèrent.

Alice : Alors comment je suis ?

Tout(Les gars) : Magnifique. (Attention vos mâchoires vont tomber)

Alex : Tourne-toi pour voir. (Elle se tourne)

Jason : Mon dieu.

Alice : Bon maintenant a Natasha.

Natasha sortit a son tour avec un maillot de bain deux pièces dont le bas été un boxer violet.

Natasha : Alors ?

Tyler : waouh (la mâchoire j'ai dit)

Justin : Tu es très séduisante Natasha.

Nadine le regarda avec un regard noir.

Alice : Susie.

Elle sortit et portait un maillot de bain une pièce jaune avec un soleil et aussi un paréo jaune.

Ivan : Très belle. Vous savez d'où viens le p….. (Pourquoi il n'a pas fini sa phrase ?)

Sandrine comme d'habitude l'empêcha de raconté des bobards.

Alice : Comme tu es chou Susie jolie.

(Rouge)Susie : Merci.

Voix de Flora : Allez mais sort Rose.

Voix de Rose : Non.

Rose apparut avec un maillot de bain une pièce avec un trou sur le ventre (c'est le maillot de bain gruyère). Mais il était aussi dos nu et bleu.

Tous (les mecs bah oui pas les filles) : Canon Rose.

(Rouge)Rose : Merci.

(Charmeur)Alex : Mon dieu Rose tu es la plus belle des roses.

Rose : Alex. Flora je vais te tuer.

Voix de Flora : Ok, j'arrive.

Elle sorti, elle portait un très petit bikini rouge.

Tous (encore les mecs, j'ai dit de fermer la boucher à force ils vont se décrocher la mâchoire) : Mon dieu.

Flora : Sa vous plait pas ?

Tous : si si.

Flora : Sakura.

Elle avait un maillot de bain deux pièces blanches avec des flammes roses gaz dessus.

Tous :…( quel conversation)

Alex: I love you Sakura.

Jason: Yes.

Anthony: Tu es magnifique Sakura.

Tyler : Canon.

Lionel : Sakura…Tu es splendide, certainement la plus belle.

(Rouge)Sakura : Merci.

Alex : Eh mon poulet tu bave. Mon poulet…Lionel (c'est mauvais quand Alex arête d'appeler Lionel mon poulet).

Il ne détachait pas ses yeux de sur Sakura (faut dire qu'elle est toujours en maillot de bain. Gros pervers.)

Lionel : j'aimerais te parler après.

Sakura : Oui.

Elles allèrent se changer et payèrent.

Tiffany : J'ai tout filmé.

Tous : Tiff.

Tiffany : Mon dieu, vous étiez superbe les filles. Si on allait manger maintenant (bah oui il est quatorze heure).

Tous : Oui

Pendant qu'ils s'assirent, ils ne virent pas une fille les observés.

Alice : Tiff, tu as prévue quoi cette après midi ?

Tiff : Cette aprèm c'est sous vêtement et tenu pour aller en boite.

Alice, Natasha et Flora : Cool.

Alex : Pourquoi on devrait vous suivre les filles ?

Anthony : Elles ont dit sous vêtement.

Alex : C'est vraie.

Anthony : Oui.

Alex : Alors je viens.

La fille qui les regardait sauta sur Alex.

Fille : Alex chéri, je suis revenu.

Alex (tout bas) : J'ai remarqué. (À haute voix)Tien Stéf ma chérie. Comment tu vas ? Tu as un super teint.

Stefanie : C'est normal Hawaï c'est chaud, non ?

Alex : Bien sur.

Stefanie : Alex tu ne me présente pas tes amis ?

Alex : Oui, alors tu connais déjà Jason, Tyler, Justin, Lionel et Anthony. Mais voici Alice, Susie, Natasha, Rose, Flora, Tiffany, Sakura, Nadine, Sonia, Sandrine et Ivan. Tout le monde voici Stefanie Li, la cousine de Lionel.

Stefanie : Et aussi la fiancée d'Alex.

Tous furent assez surpris mais discutèrent avec Stefanie.

Vers quinze heure, ils reprirent leur shopping. Arrivé dans le rayon lingerie. Les filles choisirent des sous vêtements : Pour Alice string vert style armée, Natasha boxer violet avec marqué love dessus en argent, Susie un string jaune avec une planche de surf sur le devant, Rose un shorti bleu avec un petit ange dessus, Flora un string rouge avec des lèvres rouge sang dessus, Sakura un string blanc avec un grand « S » vert dessus et Tiff avait bien sur tout filmé. Sur la vidéo on voyait des garçons complètement désorienter.

Jason : Tiff, tu me passeras un double de la vidéo.

Tiffany : Pourquoi ?

Jason : Pour mater euh… je veux dire me rappeler de cette journée.

Pensé des filles (Alice, Natasha et Flora que elle pas les autre) :_ C'est quand tu veux mon beau._

Anthony : Moi aussi. (Les mecs arrêté de faire les poissons)

Pensé des filles (Alice, Natasha et Flora que elle pas les autres) : Mais bien sur plus on est de fou plus on s'amuse.

Tiffany : Pas de problème je vous en ferai que pour vous deux.

Elles allèrent se changer et se fut rayon vêtement pour boite de nuit.

Tiffany : Voila, ça pour toi, sa pour toi….

Alice sorti après cinq minutes. Elle portait un petit short en jean avec un haut vert à manche longue vert avec un dragon argent au dos.

Alice : Je n'avais jamais essayé, c'est pas mal.

Tyler : Je te trouve sexy.

Alice : merci.

Anthony et Jason : Il a raison.

Alice : Merci. Tu sors Nat.

Natasha : J'arrive.

Elle portait une petite jupe en jean avec un haut à manche très longue violet.

Natasha : Je ne suis pas mimi comme sa ?

Tyler : Si si trop mimi dit-il. _Et trop sexy. (_Il pense)

Anthony : Oui.

Natasha : Merci.

Susie sortit à son tour. Elle avait une jupe longue en jean avec une ouverture sur le coté jusque le milieu de la cuisse. Et un haut à manche court jaune.

Susie : Cool, non ?

Tyler : Ouai cool.

Susie : Rose tu sors, oui ?

Voix de Rose : Non, je ne sortirais pas.

Voix de Flora : Au que si tu vas sortir.

BAM (Et un coup sur cul).

Elle arriva et avait un pantacourt en jean avec une grosse ceinture et un haut sans manche bleu.

Alice, Susie et Natasha : trop canon rose.

Alice : Tu devrais t'habillé come sa plus souvent.

Tyler : Rose je te trouve canon, vraiment belle._ Trop sexy rosi. (Il pense)._

Voix de Flora : Je te l'avais dit.

Anthony : T'es vraiment belle.

(Rouge)Rose : Merci.

Cette fois Sakura sortit. Elle portait une robe noire avec de fine bretelles et lui arrivant au dessus des genoux et bien sur un super décoté.

Lionel : Magnifique Sakura.

(En entrant)Tiffany : Sakura tu peux aller me chercher un haut, tu sais celui que je t'ai montré le bleu foncé.

Sakura : Dac.

Lionel : Attend moi Sakura, je viens avec toi.

Ils partir tout les deux.

Tiffany : Pendant qu'ils sont partis, Flora tu sors.

Flora : J'arrive y a pas le feu.

Elle portait un jean taille basse (donc on voit son string rouge) avec un haut qui cachait juste l'essentiel.

Flora : C'est bon.

Tyler : Franchement y a trop de vêtement.

Anthony : Je trouve aussi si j'écoutai mon coté pervers comme Tyler.

Jason : Non Tyler a raison.

Anthony : L'écoute pas.

Flora : Cela me dérange pas d'enlevé ce qu'il y a en trop.

Anthony et Justin : Non

Anthony : Les filles vous devriez arrêtez de défilé devant nous dans ce genre de tenu.

Rose : Pourquoi ? (Décidément très naïve Rose)

Tyler : Rose nous sommes des mecs célibataire pour certain et normalement constitué. Alors que vous vous êtes des filles avec de très très belle courbe féminine et qui plus est célibataire. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Rose : Ok d'accord j'ai compris.

Tyler : Ouf j'ai crus que j'aurai du te faire un cour d'éducation sex…

Rose : C'est bon j'ai compris dit elle. C'est bon j'en entends déjà parler vingt heure sur vingt quatre avec Flora et Alice.

Quelque minute plus tard, Sakura revint suivit de Lionel.

Tiffany : Merci.

Elle alla se changer dans la cabine est ressorti avec une salopette dont les bretelles redescendais avec un haut a manche courte violet.

Tyler : Class Tiff.

Anthony : Le style salopette te va bien.

Tiffany : Merci.

Ils se rhabillèrent, payèrent et partir pour le lycée.

Sur le chemin :

Alice : Alex, on ne t'entend plus depuis que Stef es arrivé.

Alex : Ah bon, non c'est juste une impression.

Toutes les filles se mirent à rire.

Sakura marchait d'un coté pensive. Puis d'un coup Lionel arriva à coté d'elle et lui pris la main. Elle se mit à rougir. Lui par contre affichait un sourire vainqueur (Moins je n'aime pas ce sourire).

Le soir dans la chambre de Sakura et Tiffany :

Tiffany : Saki raconte moi.

Sakura : J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais pas.

Flash back.

Sakura allait dans le rayon indiqué par Tiff. Lionel la suivait. Mais la regardait aussi, avec cette robe elle était très désirable. Au début il regarda d'abord les épaules fine de Sakura puis descendit le long de son dos. Puis arriva au bas de son dos puis encore plus bas, il arriva jusqu'à ses fesse et ne les lâcha plus du regard. Puis Sakura se retourna, elle le regarda et dit :

Sakura : Lionel tu…..

Bien sur il n'entendit pas ses paroles qu'il dévora son corps du regard et fixa un endroit qui faisait rêvé plus d'un : sa poitrine très généreuse. Puis il remonta au son visage.

Sakura : tu es d'accord ?

Lionel : Euh oui oui (il ne sait pas de quoi parle Sakura).

Sakura : Tu te fous de moi tu serais capable de l'embrassé ?

Lionel : Qui ?

Sakura : Mais tu as entendu…..

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que Lionel l'embrassa très langoureusement. Sakura se laissa faire bien sur puisqu'elle l'aimait en secret. Il se détacha d'elle.

Sakura : Lionel je…

Lionel : Chut… dit il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Sakura : Mais…

Elle arrêta sa phrase car il commença à lui bécoté le coup. (On est dans un lieu public quand même)Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille et dit :

Lionel : Je t'aime.

Sakura : Quoi ? (elle est surprise)

Lionel : Je t'aime.

Sakura : Moi aussi.

Et ils se ré embrassèrent.

Fille : Mademoiselle ?

Ils se détachèrent.

Sakura : Oui dit-elle les joues rouges de honte d'avoir été vu dans un moment pareil.

Fille : Pourrais je vous parler ?

Sakura : Oui. Lionel tu peux allez chercher le pull s'il te plait.

Lionel : Oui.

Elles s'éloignèrent.

(Menaçante)Fille : écoute moi bien, Lionel est à elle, alors pas touche, ok ?

Sakura : Mais qui es tu ?

Fille : Héléna et rappel toi bien pas touche à lui, je ne voudrais pas abimer un si joli visage, dit elle en sortant un couteau. Au revoir Sakura. Et puis de toute manière il n'aime pas les filles de ton genre, il préfère les brunes, sophistiquées, et surtout ambitieuse comme elle, dit elle avant de s'en aller.

Fin du flash back.

Tiffany : Ma pauvre puce, tu devrais aller te coucher.

Sakura : Oui, a demain.

Elle alla se coucher.

Tiffany : Je le savais Sakura. Lionel était aussi naïf que toi dit-elle doucement.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Et oui ce n'est pas la fin, vous allez encore devoir attendre un bout de temps pour la fin de cette longue histoire.

PERLE


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tout commence… (Première partie)**_

(Février)

POV Sakura

Voilà le mois est passé vite depuis un mois _je fille le parfait amour _avec Lionel. Ce soir avec tous les mondes nous allons en boite. Je pense que je vais mettre ma robe noire.

Je l'enfile, me coiffe et me maquille juste les yeux et met un gloss. Je sors pour retrouver les autres, je salue le groupe et m'arrête devant Lionel, lui a droit bien sur à un bisou. Puis on aperçoit deux voitures, la première est blanc avec des flammes bleu gaz et sur le capot il y a en magnifique lettre bleu gaz RL (bien sure c'est un décapotable).

Rose : La banche c'est la mienne. Qui vient ?

Alice : Moi.

Tiffany : Moi.

Sakura : Moi.

Susie : Moi.

Flora : La mienne c'est la noire.

La sienne est noir avec des flammes et comme sur celle de Rose il y a marqué en lettre de feu FL.

Flora : Bah moi je prends Nat, Sonia, Sandrine et Nadine.

Sakura : Et les gars ?

Alice : Ils prennent leurs motos.

Rose : On y va ?

Toutes : Oui.

Quelque minutes plus tard (Je vous passe leur arrivé).

POV Normal

(Tout bas) Alice à Flora : Tu as mis quoi dans le verre de Rose ?

(Tout bas) Flora à Alice : Du rhum. (Ah les salopes)

(Tout bas) Alice à Flora : Elle en a bu combien ?

(Tout bas) Flora à Alice : trois verres.

(Tout bas) Alice à Flora : Sa se voit.

En effet Rose était sur la piste de danse déchainé comme jamais.

Sakura : Vous disiez quoi ?

Flora et Alice : Rien, rien.

Sakura : Rose s'amuse vraiment, je la croyais timide mais apparemment non.

Alice et Flora éclatèrent de rire.

Quelque minute plus tard, Sakura se retrouva sur la piste avec Simon un camarade de sa classe durant plusieurs minutes. Ce qui déplut à Lionel.

Lionel : Je m'en vais. (La possessivité un clin d'œil au spectacle de Gad)

Sakura arriva.

Sakura : Pourquoi tu pars Lionel ?

Lionel : Parce que. (Il n'est pas très content)

Sakura rentra vers une heure trente, elle fut choquée de le trouver installé dans sa chambre, elle en resta sans voix (faut dire il n'a pas été très gentille). Qu'espérait-il ? Affirmer de nouveau qu'il était le maître ? Il se leva et après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre, il regarda Sakura d'un air soupçonneux.

Lionel : Ou est Simon ?

Sakura : Dans sa chambre je suppose. Après la fête, il m'a ramené en voiture. Tu n'imagine pas que j'allais l'inviter a partagé mon lit. Tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi, Li, Mais au fond, elle est conforme à la manière dont tu m'as traité tout à l'heure.

Il avait légèrement pali. (Bam dans ta gueule)

Lionel : Je regrette se qu'il sait passer et je te prie d'excusé ma conduite, je te donne ma parole que cela ne se reproduira pas de nouveau… (Dit lui non c'est un salaud)

Il perdit un peu de sa raideur, et dans ses yeux, brilla une étincelle d'admiration.

Lionel : C'est que…tu es très belle…Je n'avais rien prémédité, mais en te découvrant si élégante dans ta robe noire, j'ai… eu…(ne tombe pas dans son piège)

Sakura : Tu as eu un choque qui t'as de nouveau, fait perdre ton contrôle ? (re casse)

Il hocha la tête et son visage s'éclaira comme s'il était heureux qu'elle le comprenne. Sakura se sentait se rallumer en elle une lueur d'espoir. (ATTENTION: jeu dangereux)

Apres tout elle s'était peut-être trompée. Lionel n'avait pas voulu l'humilié. I l'avait seulement juste désiré comme un fou et, si elle ne s'était pas révoltée aussi vite, ils seraient peut-être allés, ensemble, jusqu'au bout de leur passion. Mais presque aussitôt le doute vint ternir son optimisme.

Sakura : Je ne suis pas ton type de femme. Helena m'a confié que tu aimais les filles brunes, sophistiquées et surtout, ambitieuses. Moi je suis plutôt une fille simple et naïve, je l'avoue. Tu me l'as déjà reproché.

Lionel : Les goûts changent, depuis un mois, je préfère les châtain aux manières simple et qui se parfument à la pèche.

Sakura : Je ne te crois pas.

Puis elle réalisa qu'il la regardait avec une lueur de convoitise dans ses yeux caramel. Un vent de révolte la secoua qui s'apaisa tout aussitôt. Lionel avait levé une main vers elle, puis interrompu son geste d'un air triste, presque désespéré.

Lionel : Pardonne-moi, Saki. Je me suis conduit d'une manière abominable. Et pourtant, non seulement je te désire, mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Sakura : Si je restais, se ne serait pas pour ton argent.

Lionel : Alors, se serait pourquoi ?

Elle respira à fond, le temps de choisir sa réponse. Allait-elle lui avouer qu'en dépit de sa mauvaise conduite machiste elle se sentait toujours violement attiré par lui. C'était juste qu'elle montre que, de son coté, elle avait également envie de lui.

Lionel : Attention, Saki tu avance sur un terrain dangereux !

Sakura : Ah oui, je ne m'en rends pas compte.

Lionel : Depuis ton arrivée dans l'école je rêve de toi, toutes les nuits je rêve que je te tiens, nue, dans mes bras et que je caresse longuement chaque partie de ton corps.

Sakura : Et ensuite qu'arrive-t-il ?dit –elle avec une insolence voulue. Tu me donne probablement du plaisir sans pouvoir en prendre toi-même.

Elle se rendait compte qu'en bafouant ainsi sa virilité, elle s'exposait à des représailles. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La riposte fut immédiate. Il l'attira à lui sans douceur et l'embrassa sauvagement sur les lèvres.

Elle sentit sa bouche fondre sous celle de Lionel et, au lieu de se dérober elle répondit à son baisser avec fougue. Sa pensée s'était arrêtée, elle était incapable maintenant du moindre jugement.

En revanche, son corps vibrait et réclamait d'être apaisé, Lionel ouvrit la fermeture éclaire de la robe.

Ses gestes devenus plus doux, il accompagna le glissement de la robe d'une lente caresse, comme s'il sculptait le corps qu'il dénudait. Alors que la robe s'étalait maintenant à ses pieds comme une colonne. Sakura ne restait pas inactive.

Elle avait déboutonné la chemise de Lionel et caressait son torse, la fine toison qui descendait vers son ventre musclé. L'envie violente qu'elle avait de lui la rendait fébrile.

L'instant suivant, il la soulevait et la disposait sur le lit. En un tour de main, il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements.

Penché sur elle, il lui ôta ensuite son string et son soutien-gorge. Ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin de petits baisers brûlants d'un sein à l'autre.

Au passage, ses dents mordillèrent la pointe d'un mamelon qui durcit sous sa langue. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient, mais tout deux haletaient comme après une course. Lionel s'allongea prés d'elle et, ils échangèrent baisers et caresses.

Il voyait les yeux s'embrumer tandis que ses mains devenaient de plus en plus audacieuses. Sakura sentait contre elle une douce et dure virilité, dont le simple contacte sur sa peau la faisait frémir par l'anticipation du plaisir à venir.

Il la regarda les joue rougi par le désir la sentant prête à l'accueillir il la pénétra d'un coup de reins et bougea en elle dans une danse sensuel.

Son plaisir s'aiguisa et devint soudain si violent qu'un spasme la souleva. Elle saisit à pleines mains les cheveux de Lionel et cria son nom. L'instant suivant, Lionel retombait prés d'elle en exhalant un soupir de bonheur.

L'aube redonnait leurs formes et leurs couleurs aux objets. Sakura s'étira avec nonchalance, heureuse de sentir le grand corps viril à ses coté. La nuit avait été ardente.

(Ça c'est sur)La jeune femme s'était levée une fois pour se nourrir, mais aussitôt de retour dans sa chambre, Lionel et elle étaient retombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en savourant cette fois chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Il l'avait de nouveau emportée vers des sommets.

En les atteignant, Sakura avait eu l'impression de capter toutes les joies de la terre et du ciel…

(Eh, ben dit donc il y en a qui s'ennuie pas deux fois veinarde et heureusement que Tif était avec les filles)

_**Fin du chapitre **_

A Bientôt dans le prochain chapitre : Tout commence (deuxième partie).


	12. Chapter 12

…_**Mais rien n'est gagné**_

(Avril)

POV Sakura

Je ne me sens pas très bien ces temps si, je pense que c'est l'absence de Thomas et les cours. N'empêche ce grand gay me manque. Mais bon, il faut se lever. Je me lève et m'habille.

Sakura : Tiff, tu es où ?

Tiffany : Cuisine.

Sakura : coucou, sa va ?

Tiffany : Ouai, mais toi sa n'a pas l'aire d'aller. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Sakura : J'ai chaud.

Tiffany : Tien, mais c'est le nouveau soutif que je t'ai acheté.

Sakura : Oui, je trouve que j'ai pris de la poitrine, mon ancien soutif parle d'eux même. Plus aucun ne me va.

Tiffany : Ta poitrine se développe encore, c'est rien.

Sakura : Ouai, on a quoi ce matin ?

Tiffany : Anglais.

Sakura : On n'a pas math avant ?

Tiffany : Non, il est absent.

Sakura : Comment tu le sais ?

Tiffany : Il me l'a dit.

Sakura : Quand ?

Tiffany : Juste après les cours.

Sakura : Ah ok. Donc on a une heure devant nous. Bah moi j'y vais, alors.

Tiffany : A toute a l'heure.

POV NORMAL

Sakura se dirigea vers la chambre de Lionel. En ouvrant la porte pour aller dans le couloir, elle vit une fille sortirent de la chambre de Lionel et Anthony. Elle frappa à leur porte.

Voix : Oui.

Elle entra. Et alla dans le salon et vis encore couché, l'oreiller serre fort dans ses bras.

(Endormi) Anthony : Rose.

Elle le regarda attendri par le rêve qu'il devait faire. Puis chercha Lionel et le trouva sous la douche chantant avec pour micro la paume de douche.

Sakura : Et bah mon chou, j'adore.

Lionel : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sakura : Je suis venu te voir avant les cours.

(Agressif) Lionel : Y' avait pas besoin de venir.

(Les larmes aux yeux) Sakura : Ok, je te laisse.

Elle sortit, couru jusqu'à sa chambre en essuyant ces yeux, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Mais Tiffany, n'était pas là. Elle repartit donc de sa chambre pour aller voir Rose.

TOC TOC TOC

Voix : Oui.

Sakura : Salut.

Flora : Tien Saki, comment tu va ?

Sakura : Sa va pas trop fort.

Flora : ça se voit, t'as une salle tête.

Rose : Flora.

Flora : Quoi au moins je suis honnête.

Rose : qu'est ce qu'il y a Saki ?

Elle lui raconta sa petite mésaventure.

Rose : Ok, j'ai compris le …

Flora : Largue le.

Rose : Flora ne lui donne pas de mauvaise idée.

Flora : Rose, Rose, Rose y a un truc que j'ai remarqué avec Alice, Lionel et moi, on se ressemble niveau relations et quand Alice ou moi on fait se que Lionel viens de te faire, c'est qu'il va bientôt te largué.

Rose : Retourne à tes magazines people toi.

Flora : Ok, je vous laisse.

Elle repartit dans sa chambre.

Rose : Calme toi Saki, il était peu être mal réveillé ce matin.

Sakura : Alors pourquoi il chantait juste avant que je rentre.

Rose : Bonne question. Tu n'as qu'a parlé avec lui toute a l'heure.

Sakura : Ouai, merci Rose. C'est sympa.

(En criant depuis sa chambre) Flora : Faut le largué.

POV Sakura

On se mit à rire. C'est bizarre comme c'est deux là s'adorent mais se dispute souvent.

Bon on se mit à parler de tout et de rien avant d'aller en cour. Bien sûr Alice et Flora se font d'office renvoyer du cours. Et c'est moi qui les accompagnes (comme d'habitude mort de rire). Et comme d'habitude les gars arrivent.

Tyler : Salut les filles.

Les filles : Salut.

Jason : Alors aujourd'hui : neuf minutes et trente sept seconde.

Flora : Alors, on a battu notre record ?

Jason : Ouai.

Alice : Trop cool.

(Air sévère) Lionel : Sakura, tu va en cour.

Sakura : Lionel, je…

Lionel : Tout de suite. Et après il faut qu'on parle.

POV Normal

D'un coup Alice et Flora se regardèrent.

Flora : J'espère que l'on a des mouchoirs.

Alice : moi aussi.

Puis une fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts s'avança vers eux. Plus précisément de Lionel.

Fille : Lionel.

Lionel : Oui, Morgana.

(Regardant dans la direction ou Sakura était partit)Morgana : C'est donc elle ta petite amie.

Lionel : Oui.

Morgana : Vous les deux blondes. Vous êtes des amis de cette fille ?

(Agressif)Alice : Oui, Tu lui veux quoi ?

Morgana : Rien, rien.

(Agressif)Flora : T'es qui ?

Morgana : Morgana Tomoe, J'espère seulement que vous avez des mouchoirs sur vous. A toute à l'heure Lionel.

Lionel : A toute.

Les filles séchèrent les cours du matin tout comme les garçons sauf Justin et Anthony.

Vers midi.

Les autres qui avaient suivit les cours du matin rejoignirent les sécheurs. Ils commencèrent à parlez.

Alex : Alors qui lance un sujet ?

Tyler et Jason : Porno.

Alex : Bon sujet, alors vous…

Rose, Susie, Justin et Anthony : NON.

Tyler : Allez dite oui.

Anthony : Non, c'est non.

Alex : Sexe, alors.

Rose : Encore moins.

Alice : Si c'est bien comme sujet.

Anthony : J'ai dit non.

Natasha : Aller pas longtemps.

Susie : Non.

Ils se tournèrent vers Flora qui d'habitude ne pouvait s'empêché de parler que plus de deux minutes. Elle était là à tenir un livre (Flora qui lit miracle mort de rire).

Rose : Flora… Flora.

Flora : Quoi ?

Rose : Tu lis quoi ? (prenant le livre qui était plus un magazine qu'un livre.) Tien, tien le Top cinquante des plus sexy Mannequin masculin. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas.

Flora : Bon sinon on le commence quand se sujet Tyler ? Il ne faut pas croire que je ne vous écoutais pas.

Pendant que tous riaient, Lionel emmena Sakura dans un coin a l'écart des autres.

Sakura : De quoi tu voulais parler ?

Lionel : C'est fini.

Sakura : Quoi ?

Lionel : Nous deux, c'est fini, je casse.

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Lionel : Et bien, voila, je suis fiancé donc il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne soufre pas trop.

(Au bord des larmes)Sakura : Qui ?

Lionel : Morgana Tomoe, une fille. (Non sérieux avec se prénom la on n'avait pas deviné)

Du coté des autres.

Alice : Je vous dis que si.

Flora : cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un…zero. Les mouchoirs Alice.

Alice : Tiens.

Rose : Pourquoi ?

Flora : Regarde là bas.

Rose tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou Flora lui indiquait. Et elle vit Sakura pleurant et courant vers un endroit.

Rose : Ok, pour une fois tu avais raison.

Flora : Merci. Tiff tu viens ?

Tiffany : Oui.

Rose : Direction les toilettes.

Tiffany, Rose et Flora se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles.

Tiffany : Saki, calme-toi.

Sakura était assise sur le sol les bras resserré sur ses genoux qui était contre sa poitrine adossé au mur (vous avez compris j'espère. En bref en boule adossée au mur)

Sakura : Il…il m'a… Flora avait raison pour une fois.

Flora : merci, merci… euh bande de méchantes filles, comme si toutes mes idées étaient mauvaises ou tordu.

Rose : Elles le sont.

Flora : Ce n'est pas vraie.

Rose : Ah bon, tu veux que j'appelle ta mère pour lui dire les choses que tu fais et on verra sa réaction. Comme les petites escapades nocturnes, les séchages de cour, mais aussi les autres bêtises de ton enfance que j'ai couvert et on sait toutes les deux qu'ils y en a un paquet.

Flora : Bon ok.

POV Sakura

Mon dieu, j'adore quand elles se disputent. Elles sont vraiment formidables. Mais bon même si je ris, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien pour autant. Dire que je vais devoir le voir tout les jours. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir m'enfuir dans un pays lointain. Merde, elles sont en train de me parler.

Sakura : Quoi ? Excusez moi je ne vous ai pas écouté.

Flora : ça fait plaisir.

Tiffany : On te demandait si tu voulais que l'on sèche les cours cette après midi pour aller au centre commercial ?

(En regardant Flora) Sakura : Qui a eu cette idée là ?

Flora : Ce n'est pas moi pour une fois.

Rose : C'est moi qui aie proposé.

Sakura : Rose, tu deviens une délinquante.

Rose : Je crois plutôt que c'est à force de trainer avec Alice et Flora, c'est mauvais. Cela me donne de mauvaise idée.

Flora : Encore nous. Si sa te plait pas t'a cas pas trainer avec nous.

Je rie de plus belle.

Rose : Voila, en faite je traine avec vous car tu es ma cousine et ta mère a peur que tu fasses une connerie.

Flora : Elle s'est regardée elle. A mon âge, elle était enceinte, alors en connerie elle est pire.

Rose : Elle veut justement que tu ne refasses pas les mêmes erreurs qu'elle.

Flora : Mais moi, je fais quand même attention (elle connaît les préservatifs quel fille intelligente mort de rire).

Et là je me mets rire et rire sans ne plus pouvoir m'arrêté.

Sakura : C'est d'accord.

Le soir, on ne mange pas avec les autres mais au restaurant.

Puis, on rentre. Enfin coucher, Pourvu qu'en me réveillant demain je me rende compte que la journée n'aie été qu'un cauchemar.

_**Fin du chapitre**_

Comment va réagir Sakura pour oublié son chagrin ?

Que va-t-il se passer ?

Vous serez ça dans le prochain chapitre : Abandon

PERLE


	13. Chapter 13

…_**Mais rien n'est gagné**_

(Avril)

POV Sakura

Je ne me sens pas très bien ces temps si, je pense que c'est l'absence de Thomas et les cours. N'empêche ce grand gay me manque. Mais bon, il faut se lever. Je me lève et m'habille.

Sakura : Tiff, tu es où ?

Tiffany : Cuisine.

Sakura : coucou, sa va ?

Tiffany : Ouai, mais toi sa n'a pas l'aire d'aller. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Sakura : J'ai chaud.

Tiffany : Tien, mais c'est le nouveau soutif que je t'ai acheté.

Sakura : Oui, je trouve que j'ai pris de la poitrine, mon ancien soutif parle d'eux même. Plus aucun ne me va.

Tiffany : Ta poitrine se développe encore, c'est rien.

Sakura : Ouai, on a quoi ce matin ?

Tiffany : Anglais.

Sakura : On n'a pas math avant ?

Tiffany : Non, il est absent.

Sakura : Comment tu le sais ?

Tiffany : Il me l'a dit.

Sakura : Quand ?

Tiffany : Juste après les cours.

Sakura : Ah ok. Donc on a une heure devant nous. Bah moi j'y vais, alors.

Tiffany : A toute a l'heure.

POV NORMAL

Sakura se dirigea vers la chambre de Lionel. En ouvrant la porte pour aller dans le couloir, elle vit une fille sortirent de la chambre de Lionel et Anthony. Elle frappa à leur porte.

Voix : Oui.

Elle entra. Et alla dans le salon et vis encore couché, l'oreiller serre fort dans ses bras.

(Endormi) Anthony : Rose.

Elle le regarda attendri par le rêve qu'il devait faire. Puis chercha Lionel et le trouva sous la douche chantant avec pour micro la paume de douche.

Sakura : Et bah mon chou, j'adore.

Lionel : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sakura : Je suis venu te voir avant les cours.

(Agressif) Lionel : Y' avait pas besoin de venir.

(Les larmes aux yeux) Sakura : Ok, je te laisse.

Elle sortit, couru jusqu'à sa chambre en essuyant ces yeux, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Mais Tiffany, n'était pas là. Elle repartit donc de sa chambre pour aller voir Rose.

TOC TOC TOC

Voix : Oui.

Sakura : Salut.

Flora : Tien Saki, comment tu va ?

Sakura : Sa va pas trop fort.

Flora : ça se voit, t'as une salle tête.

Rose : Flora.

Flora : Quoi au moins je suis honnête.

Rose : qu'est ce qu'il y a Saki ?

Elle lui raconta sa petite mésaventure.

Rose : Ok, j'ai compris le …

Flora : Largue le.

Rose : Flora ne lui donne pas de mauvaise idée.

Flora : Rose, Rose, Rose y a un truc que j'ai remarqué avec Alice, Lionel et moi, on se ressemble niveau relations et quand Alice ou moi on fait se que Lionel viens de te faire, c'est qu'il va bientôt te largué.

Rose : Retourne à tes magazines people toi.

Flora : Ok, je vous laisse.

Elle repartit dans sa chambre.

Rose : Calme toi Saki, il était peu être mal réveillé ce matin.

Sakura : Alors pourquoi il chantait juste avant que je rentre.

Rose : Bonne question. Tu n'as qu'a parlé avec lui toute a l'heure.

Sakura : Ouai, merci Rose. C'est sympa.

(En criant depuis sa chambre) Flora : Faut le largué.

POV Sakura

On se mit à rire. C'est bizarre comme c'est deux là s'adorent mais se dispute souvent.

Bon on se mit à parler de tout et de rien avant d'aller en cour. Bien sûr Alice et Flora se font d'office renvoyer du cours. Et c'est moi qui les accompagnes (comme d'habitude mort de rire). Et comme d'habitude les gars arrivent.

Tyler : Salut les filles.

Les filles : Salut.

Jason : Alors aujourd'hui : neuf minutes et trente sept seconde.

Flora : Alors, on a battu notre record ?

Jason : Ouai.

Alice : Trop cool.

(Air sévère) Lionel : Sakura, tu va en cour.

Sakura : Lionel, je…

Lionel : Tout de suite. Et après il faut qu'on parle.

POV Normal

D'un coup Alice et Flora se regardèrent.

Flora : J'espère que l'on a des mouchoirs.

Alice : moi aussi.

Puis une fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts s'avança vers eux. Plus précisément de Lionel.

Fille : Lionel.

Lionel : Oui, Morgana.

(Regardant dans la direction ou Sakura était partit)Morgana : C'est donc elle ta petite amie.

Lionel : Oui.

Morgana : Vous les deux blondes. Vous êtes des amis de cette fille ?

(Agressif)Alice : Oui, Tu lui veux quoi ?

Morgana : Rien, rien.

(Agressif)Flora : T'es qui ?

Morgana : Morgana Tomoe, J'espère seulement que vous avez des mouchoirs sur vous. A toute à l'heure Lionel.

Lionel : A toute.

Les filles séchèrent les cours du matin tout comme les garçons sauf Justin et Anthony.

Vers midi.

Les autres qui avaient suivit les cours du matin rejoignirent les sécheurs. Ils commencèrent à parlez.

Alex : Alors qui lance un sujet ?

Tyler et Jason : Porno.

Alex : Bon sujet, alors vous…

Rose, Susie, Justin et Anthony : NON.

Tyler : Allez dite oui.

Anthony : Non, c'est non.

Alex : Sexe, alors.

Rose : Encore moins.

Alice : Si c'est bien comme sujet.

Anthony : J'ai dit non.

Natasha : Aller pas longtemps.

Susie : Non.

Ils se tournèrent vers Flora qui d'habitude ne pouvait s'empêché de parler que plus de deux minutes. Elle était là à tenir un livre (Flora qui lit miracle mort de rire).

Rose : Flora… Flora.

Flora : Quoi ?

Rose : Tu lis quoi ? (prenant le livre qui était plus un magazine qu'un livre.) Tien, tien le Top cinquante des plus sexy Mannequin masculin. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas.

Flora : Bon sinon on le commence quand se sujet Tyler ? Il ne faut pas croire que je ne vous écoutais pas.

Pendant que tous riaient, Lionel emmena Sakura dans un coin a l'écart des autres.

Sakura : De quoi tu voulais parler ?

Lionel : C'est fini.

Sakura : Quoi ?

Lionel : Nous deux, c'est fini, je casse.

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Lionel : Et bien, voila, je suis fiancé donc il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne soufre pas trop.

(Au bord des larmes)Sakura : Qui ?

Lionel : Morgana Tomoe, une fille. (Non sérieux avec se prénom la on n'avait pas deviné)

Du coté des autres.

Alice : Je vous dis que si.

Flora : cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un…zero. Les mouchoirs Alice.

Alice : Tiens.

Rose : Pourquoi ?

Flora : Regarde là bas.

Rose tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou Flora lui indiquait. Et elle vit Sakura pleurant et courant vers un endroit.

Rose : Ok, pour une fois tu avais raison.

Flora : Merci. Tiff tu viens ?

Tiffany : Oui.

Rose : Direction les toilettes.

Tiffany, Rose et Flora se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles.

Tiffany : Saki, calme-toi.

Sakura était assise sur le sol les bras resserré sur ses genoux qui était contre sa poitrine adossé au mur (vous avez compris j'espère. En bref en boule adossée au mur)

Sakura : Il…il m'a… Flora avait raison pour une fois.

Flora : merci, merci… euh bande de méchantes filles, comme si toutes mes idées étaient mauvaises ou tordu.

Rose : Elles le sont.

Flora : Ce n'est pas vraie.

Rose : Ah bon, tu veux que j'appelle ta mère pour lui dire les choses que tu fais et on verra sa réaction. Comme les petites escapades nocturnes, les séchages de cour, mais aussi les autres bêtises de ton enfance que j'ai couvert et on sait toutes les deux qu'ils y en a un paquet.

Flora : Bon ok.

POV Sakura

Mon dieu, j'adore quand elles se disputent. Elles sont vraiment formidables. Mais bon même si je ris, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien pour autant. Dire que je vais devoir le voir tout les jours. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir m'enfuir dans un pays lointain. Merde, elles sont en train de me parler.

Sakura : Quoi ? Excusez moi je ne vous ai pas écouté.

Flora : ça fait plaisir.

Tiffany : On te demandait si tu voulais que l'on sèche les cours cette après midi pour aller au centre commercial ?

(En regardant Flora) Sakura : Qui a eu cette idée là ?

Flora : Ce n'est pas moi pour une fois.

Rose : C'est moi qui aie proposé.

Sakura : Rose, tu deviens une délinquante.

Rose : Je crois plutôt que c'est à force de trainer avec Alice et Flora, c'est mauvais. Cela me donne de mauvaise idée.

Flora : Encore nous. Si sa te plait pas t'a cas pas trainer avec nous.

Je rie de plus belle.

Rose : Voila, en faite je traine avec vous car tu es ma cousine et ta mère a peur que tu fasses une connerie.

Flora : Elle s'est regardée elle. A mon âge, elle était enceinte, alors en connerie elle est pire.

Rose : Elle veut justement que tu ne refasses pas les mêmes erreurs qu'elle.

Flora : Mais moi, je fais quand même attention (elle connaît les préservatifs quel fille intelligente mort de rire).

Et là je me mets rire et rire sans ne plus pouvoir m'arrêté.

Sakura : C'est d'accord.

Le soir, on ne mange pas avec les autres mais au restaurant.

Puis, on rentre. Enfin coucher, Pourvu qu'en me réveillant demain je me rende compte que la journée n'aie été qu'un cauchemar.

_**Fin du chapitre**_

Comment va réagir Sakura pour oublié son chagrin ?

Que va-t-il se passer ?

Vous serez ça dans le prochain chapitre : Abandon

PERLE


	14. Chapter 14

_**Abandon**_

(Mai)

POV Sakura

S'en est trop. Cette Morgana me tape sur le système. Le Pire c'est quand Lionel et cette folle s'embrassent. Je décide donc de partir loin d'ici. Direction : Italie. Heureusement que j'ai appris cette langue, et que je la maitrise parfaitement. Bon, j'ai fait ma valise. Je sors doucement de la chambre, en faisant très attention de ne pas réveillé Tiff. Je n'ai prévenu personne de mon départ. C'est bon, j'ai réussi à ne pas la réveillé. Je descends les marches et arrive dans le hall. Puis je sens un folle me sauté dessus.

(Complètement bourré)Folle : Ssaakkii, comment tu vas ?

Sakura : Bien, Vas te coucher Flora.

(Je ne vais pas vous le rappelé à chaque fois, elle est bourré quand elle parle)Flora : Pas besoin, je vais très…bien.

(Crie)Fille : Flora.

Flora : (tout bah) Oh, non pas elle. (Sautant dans les bras de la fille) Rose, mon amie.

Rose : Vas te coucher. En plus tu es complètement bourré. Et il est minuit dix, tu es en retard de dix minute min.

Flora : Bah, je croyais que tu…étais dans la chambre avec Anthony. Je te manquais tant que ça ?

Rose : Arrête de dire des conneries et vas te coucher. (Se rendant compte que Sakura avait une valise) Saki tu fais quoi avec une valise en pleine nuit ?

Sakura : Rien, rien…je sortais ma valise. Elle doit prendre l'aire. (Mort de rire l'excuse)

Rose : Où tu vas ?

(Hésitante)Sakura : En Italie.

Flora : Cool, y a des bonnes bières et en plus y c'est bar de Dany. Tien, il faut que je lui demande de m'envoyer une caisse de bière italienne. (Oh là l'alcolo)

(Ignorant la remarque de sa cousine et parlant à Sakura)Rose : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Pour fuir tout. (On n'avait pas compris !) Mais ne dis rien à personne de ou je vais, s'il te plait.

Flora : Tu m'emmène ?

Rose : Hors de question, Flora. Et t'inquiète Saki, on dira rien. Pas vraie Flora ?

Flora : Ouai, enfin… je crois.

Sakura : Tu crois, qu'elle se rappellera de cette discussion en se réveillant ?

Rose : Oui, là elle n'est pas au max. Tu as bu quoi Flora ?

Flora: trois Bières, deux whisky coca…une coupe de champagne et euh me souviens plus … si un nouveau cocktail

Rose: C'est bon, j'ai compris. Bon Saki, je te laisse, je vais la ramené dans sa chambre.

(Petit rire) Sakura : Ouai, elle serait bien capable d'allez dans la chambre de Alex et Jason.

Rose : Alex, serait bien capable d'en profité.

Sakura : Bon, bisous.

Flora : Attend moi Saki.

Rose : Tu l'as sort d'où cette bouteille.

Je rie, puis parti pour l'aéroport ou je prendrais un avion pour l'Italie.

(Je vais éviter de vous décrire son voyage)

Bon, voila l'Italie. Il est qunze heure, Je cherche un hôtel. Et le trouve après une heure à chercher. Sa va une chambre vue sur la mer. Bon maintenant, un boulot. Les petites annonces sur le journal.

-Serveuse au Vita

-Encore serveuse au Chocolato

-Barman au Dany planète

-Strip teaseuse …

Non, non pas ça.

-Femme de ménage dans une agence immobilière.

-Secrétaire dans une agence de mannequina.

-Cherche femme pour photo dénudé

-Cherche femme pour film déconseillé au moins de dix huit ans

Et prostitué pendant qu'on y est.

Alors commençons par Serveuse au Vita, Puis femme de ménage, secrétaire et Serveuse au chocolato.

Au Vita.

C'est un bar qui est dans un quartier assez chaud de la ville. Je n'aime pas trop ça mais bon. J'interpelle une serveuse.

Sakura : Bonjour, J'ai lu l'annonce dans…

Serveuse : Désolé, on est déjà complet

Sakura : Ah d'accord merci quand même.

Trois jours plus tard

Bon, je commence le boulot aujourd'hui. Je devrais me dépêché pour ne pas être en retard.

_**Fin du chapitre**_

Alors a votre avis quel est le nouveau boulot de Saki ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous retourneront en Chine.

A Bientôt dans le prochain chapitre : Jeu dangereux

PERLE


	15. Chapter 15

_**Jeu dangereux**_

(Juin)

POV Flora

Cela fait un mois que Saki est parti en Italie. Oui, je me suis rappelé de la discussion avec Sakura juste avant son départ. Je suis rassuré que tout aille bien pour elle. Je vais donc pouvoir m'amusé. Je suis donc en ce moment dans une boite très branché pas très loin du lycée, le Woop's. J'aperçois certaine personne qui ne me semble pas inconnue et très séduisant.

POV Normal

Jason un des terminales du lycée s'approcha de Flora, elle l'avait déjà remarqué depuis son arrivé au lycée. Il s'approcha donc d'elle avec un sourire charmeur. Lorsqu'il fut prés d'elle.

Jason : Je peu t'offrir un verre, Flora ?

Flora : Je ne sais pas faut que je réfléchisse.

Jason : Réfléchi pas trop longtemps alors.

Flora : C'est d'accord pour le verre.

Ils se dirigent vers le bar. Ou ils commandèrent une puis, puis deux.

Jason : Tu m'accorde cette danse ?

Flora : Avec plaisir.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la piste, ou un slow les attendaient.

POV Flora

J'ai comme l'impression d'être en infraction avec le règlement édicté par Alice et Rose (voir chapitre 9), en particulier la règle qui dit « prendre et garder l'initiative », mais franchement je m'en fiche comme de ma première tétine. D'ailleurs, je ne serais de qui, de Jason ou de moi a pris l'initiative de ce qui nous arrive. C'est peu être ça l'égalité des sexes ? Deux désirs qui se rencontrent au bon moment.

Jason : Un dernier verre ? J'ai une vieille bouteille d'armagnac(ne me demandé pas se que c'est, j'ai demandé conseille) dans ma chambre.

J'acquiesce d'un sourire et nous retournons main dans la main vers le lycée, balançant nos chaussures trempées en riant comme des gamins. (Et oui il pleut) Quand nous passons la porte de sa chambre (Bien sure, ils sont rentrés sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveillé Alex qui dort dans la chambre d'à coté), Jason a oublié depuis longtemps la bouteille d'armagnac, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il m'attire contre lui et nous recommençons à nous embrasser. Je retiens mon souffle. L'instante cruciale approche. Vais-je éclater de rire ? Me fermer comme une huitre ? Non, pas cette fois. Plus, il m'embrasse plus j'ai l'impression de fondre dans ses bras. J'ouvre prudemment les yeux. D'habitude, c'est la douche froide garanti. Mais là non. Jason me sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour et je ferme les yeux, tandis qu'il fait passer ma petite robe rouge par-dessus ma tête. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne sors même pas avec lui. Mais je suis dans sa chambre, quasiment nu et le corps en feu. Est-ce moi qui défais les boutons de sa chemise ? Moi qui joue les vampires, la bouche sur sa gorge ? Je ne me reconnais plus. Nous voila bientôt face à face, peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle. Jason est aussi beau de corps que de visage, mais se qui me frappe le plus, c'est qu'il est très différent de Victor (c'est son ex). Victor lui avait un corps d'adolescent, Jason lui a un corps d'homme.

Jason : Comme tu es belle ! me murmura-t-il en effleurant ma poitrine.

J'aimerais pouvoir lui répondre mais mes sein le fond mieux que moi. Ils se dressent sous sa caresse, tendus, frémissent, à la fois insatiables et comblés. Nous basculons sur le lit, trop pressés de nous aimer pour penser à nous glisser sous les draps. Nos bouches jouent à cache-cache, goutent, mordent, lèchent, savourent. Incapable de résisté plus longtemps. Je prends son sexe dans la mienne et frémi de plaisir. Comment quelque chose d'aussi dur peut' il être aussi doux ? Sa peau est come de la soie, et si chaude sous ma langue…

Dire qu'avec Victor, je m'ennuyais au lit ! « Tu fais ça comme on bâclerait une corvée » me disait-il. Il avait totalement raison. Avec lui c'en était une et je n'avais qu'une hâte : m'en débarrasser. Tandis qu'à présent…C'est tellement bon que je voudrais que ça ne se finisse jamais.

Jason fait glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à mon ventre nu, puis jusqu'au triangle de soie blond entre mes cuisses. Il l'envoie rejoindre ma robe au pied du lit, et je gémis doucement en sentant sa langue fouiller ce que j'ai de plus secret. J'attire son visage vers le mien pour l'embrasser de nouveau, et le jeu recommence sans fin.

_**Fin du chapitre**_

Alors une histoire d'une nuit ou d'amour ?

Bah vous le serez plus tard.

Dans le prochain chapitre nous resteront en Chine, mais cette fois si nous parlerons de la réaction qu'a Tiffany après le départ de saki.

A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre : Panique à bord

PERLE


	16. Chapter 16

_**Panique à bord**_

(Juillet)

POV Tiffany

Mon dieu Saki, où te caches-tu ? Je crois que ton frère va s'inquiété… mais qu'est ce que je dis, il va nous faire une crise cardiaque. En ce moment, je me trouve en cour. Et Alice qui se fait renvoyé avec Flora, en voila deux qui on pas changer. Elles vont certainement allez sécher les cours du matin pour allez avec Alex, Jason, Lionel et Tyler toujours prêt pour faire de mauvais coup. Bref, elles vont se faire renvoyer dans cinq…quatre…trois…deux...un…zero

(Criant, à la limite de s'arraché le peu de cheveux qu'il a encore sur la tête)Professeur : Sortez de mon cours toutes les deux.

Flora : Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

(En s'étirant toujours dans la classe)Alice : Ah enfin liberté.

Une journée normale se passe.

(Tout bas pour que le prof n'entende pas)Tiffany : Rose, on en est ou dans le texte ?

Rose : Quoi ?

Tiffany : Tu fais quoi avec ton portable en plein cours ?

Rose : Rien, rien.

Tiffany : On va voir ça. (Prenant le portable de rose)Alors : oui, pas de problème pour se soir. Je t'aime. Rien tu disais. Tu vas où se soir ?

(Légèrement rouge)Rose : Au cinéma.

Tiffany : Ok, n'oublie pas les préservatifs.

Rose : Tiff !

Fin du cours.

Tiffany : Bon Susie, rose, Nat on va rejoindre les autres pour manger.

POV Rose

Pauvre Tiff, je ne me sens pas très bien à l'idée de lui mentir sur le départ de Saki. Bon voila, les autres. Alice courent après Alex et Tyler, mon avis ils ont du lui faire une mauvaise farce à en jugé par son débardeur blanc maintenant transparent à cause de l'eau qu'elle avait du recevoir. Lionel en pleine séance de matage des filles qui avait encore sport. Et Flora et Jason en plein séance de débordement de tendresse limite déconseillé au moins de seize ans. Elle au moins se sent très bien du faite de mentir à Tiff. Alors, on s'installe. Nadine à coté de Justin. Oui, maintenant c'est officiel. Tiff s'assied avec Sonia, Nadine, Sandrine et Ivan les bras autours de Sandrine. Puis Lionel s'assoie à côté d'Alice, Natasha, Susie, Alex et Tyler qui débâte encore sur les meilleures positions au lit. Flora et Jason se sont rassie normalement. Juste devant moi et Anthony, qui me tient dans ses bras.

POV Normal

Tiffany : Se soir j'appelle Thomas.

Alice : J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire une crise cardiaque.

Une personne s'approchait d'eux. Cette personne n'était autre que Jérémie, leur professeur.

Tiffany : Jérémie, tien, tu viens manger avec nous?

Jérémie : Ouai.

POV Tiffany

Il est vraiment sympa ce mec.

Le soir

(Ce fut la mort de Thomas qui fit une crise cardiaque, mais non je blague)

Tiffany: Moshi moshi.

Thomas : Moshi moshi, qui est ce?

Tiffany: C'est Tiffany.

Thomas: A salut Tiff, comment sa va ?

Tiffany : Sa pourrait allez mieux, juste comme sa, T'es pas cardiaque ?

Thomas : Non, pourquoi ?

Tiffany : Bah, Sakura est parti de Chine et je ne sais pas ou elle est.

Thomas :…(crise cardiaque, je blague)

Tiffany : Thomas…

Thomas : QQQQUUUUOOOOIIII ?

Tiffany : Je suis désolé.

Thomas : Depuis combien de temps ?

Tiffany : deux mois.

Thomas : Je prends le premier avion pour la Chine. Mathieu fait t'es valise.

Tiffany : Bon, bah à demain.

J'attendais Thomas et Mathieu à l'aéroport. Quand je l'ai vit arrivé vers moi.

Tiffany : Salut, vous deux. On va rejoindre mes amis au centre commercial.

Nous rejoignons la bande. En espérant, qu'ils se tiennent bien. Et comme je me doutais certain, ne vont pas faire bonne figure devant Thomas. Comme Alice, Vue la tenu qu'elle portait. Et qu'elle était juste en face d'Alex qui avait les yeux rivé sur sa poitrine. Sinon les autres se conquirent assez bien.

Thomas : C'est tes amis ?

Tiffany : Oui, t'inquiète ils sont sympa. Salut, Alors je vous présente Thomas le grand frère de Sakura et Mathieu son petit ami. Thomas, Mathieu, voici : Alice, Alex, Tyler, Lionel, Justin, Rose, Flora, Jason, Anthony. Et vous connaissez déjà Ivan, Sandrine, Nadine et Sonia. Et Jérémie notre professeur de math.

Thomas : Salut a tous. Tu appelle ton prof par son prénom ?

Tiffany : Bah oui.

_**Fin du chapitre **_

Alors dans le prochain chapitre nous retourneront en Italie, pour rejoindre Sakura.

A bientôt dans le prochain épisode : Nouvelle vie

PERLE


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nouveau départ**_

(Août)

POV Sakura

C'est enfin le mois d'août ou le soleil est à son zénith, surtout en Italie, trente degrés à l'ombre et trente sept au soleil. Mais impossible pour moi, d'en profiter pour l'instant, mon boulot de secrétaire dans l'une des agences de mannequina le plus côté en Italie Angel me prend tout mon temps.

Je suis actuellement assisse derrière mon bureau, quand une femme arrive vers moi.

Femme : Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Salvator, je m'appelle mademoiselle Donovan !

Sakura : oui, monsieur Salvator vous attend, suivez moi !

Mademoiselle Donovan : Merci

Ceci n'est pas mon travail, mais celui d'une collègue en RTT et c'est la toute première fois que je vois le patron (elle travaille pour lui depuis quand ?), j'ai été engagé par son bras droit.

Mais j'ai assez entendue parler de lui comme d'un homme d'un certain âge dans la quarantaine, dont en pouvais voir de légère ride à la naissance de ces yeux noir et des cheveux gris qui se faisait un duel dans sa chevelure noir.

Son bureau se situe au dixième étage du bâtiment, on a pris l'ascenseur (trop long les escaliers je pense !). Arrivé ç l'étage, je la dirigeais vers la porte du bureau de monsieur Salvator, je frappai et attendit l'ordre d'entrée qui ne tarda pas.

Sakura : Bonjour monsieur, votre rendez-vous de quinze heure trente est là, puis je la faire entrée ?

Monsieur Salvator : oui, vous êtes nouvelle ?

Sakura : oui monsieur (cela ne fait que quatre mois qu'elle pour toi idiot !)

Je laissais donc entrée mademoiselle Donovan.

Monsieur Salvator : Fabia, comment va tu ?

Fabia : bien, il faut te trouver un nouveau model de toute urgence, Pauline a reçut une meilleur offre et nous a laisser tomber.

Monsieur Salvator : c'est regrettable, comment allons nous faire, la séance photo est à seize heure et tout nos mannequin sont soit en vacance soit déjà occupé ailleurs !

Fabia : il n'y a personne ici ? Ce n'est pas possible c'est une agence…

Monsieur Salvador : ici, juste des comptables, standardistes, secrét… Vous, il me montre du doigt

Monsieur Salvator : vous comment vous appelez vous déjà ? (mais c'est quoi se patron qui ne connaît même pas le nom de sa secrétaire !)

Sakura : Sakura Kinomoto

Monsieur Salvator : approchez, tournez vous, marchez, STOP !

J'exécutais les ordres, il ne va tout de même pas .

Fabia : Voilà c'est exactement se qu'il nous fallait !

Monsieur Salvator : Mademoiselle kinomoto, vous accepterez cette promotion ?

Sakura : eh bien… je ….

Fabia : vous allez adorer, j'en suis sûr !

Sakura : d'accord (la pauvre il ne lui on même pas laisser la chance de réfléchir !)

Monsieur Salvator : bien, emmène là Fabia et transforme là moi en reine de beauté !

Fabia : c'est comme si c'était déjà fait, suivez moi mademoiselle !

POV Normal

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans une loge ou elles attendaient le coiffeur.

Fabia : Alors Sakura, je peux t'appelé Sakura ?

Sakura : oui, bien sur mademoiselle Donovan

Fabia : oh pas de ça entre nous appelle mois par mon prénom, ou habite tu ?

Sakura : un petit hôtel pas cher…

Fabia : tu n'a pas d'appartement ?

Sakura : non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon bonheur !

Fabia : alors, j'ai ce qu'il te faut je crois, en face de chez moi, il ya un appartement libre et pas trop cher, je pense que tu va t'y plaire, le propriétaire est l'un de mes amis.

Sakura : ce serait sympa !

Fabia : je lui demanderais !

Sakura : merci beaucoup Fabia !

POV Sakura

Voilà deux jours que j'ai commencé mon nouveau boulot, c'est formidable, j'aime beaucoup le faite qu'on me chouchoute pour paraître le plus jolie possible.

C'est assez plaisant, ça me fait panser à ma Tiff qui adorait me transformé en n'importe quoi, elle me manque, ils me manquent tous.

Grande nouvelle, j'ai obtenue l'appartement en face de chez Fabia, en plus il est meublé donc pas de frais en plus pour acheter des meubles. L'appartement est assez grand pour moi, typiquement aménagé pour accueillir quelqu'un de célibataire.

Fabia va bientôt arrivé pour diner, je viens juste de finir, je commence à avoir chaud a force de faire le ménage et la cuisine, surtout avec vingt huit degrés dehors, je sens même un affreux mal de tête.

Dring Dring

Cela doit être Fabia, mais les meubles commence à bouger, j'ai juste eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de voir Fabia avant que…

Quelques heures plus tard

Oh ma tête, c'est quoi cette odeur de désinfectant, cette chambre ? Oh l'hôpital sans doute, mais qu'es ce que je fais ici…

Médecin : Mademoiselle kinomoto, vous m'entendez ?

Sakura : oui

Médecin : vous avez eu de la chance que votre ami est été là…

Sakura : où est-elle ?

Médecin : dans la salle d'attente, je la fait entrer ?

Sakura : oui

Puis à peine le médecin parti que Fabia arriva toujours un peu paniqué.

Fabia : tu va mieux ? Tu m'as fait peur… j'ai dit au patron que tu prenais quelque jour de congé.

Sakura : mais il ne fallait pas, ce n'est rien de grave pas vrai docteur ?

Médecin : cela dépend de qu'elle point de vue !

Sakura : qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Médecin : cela ne va pas partir avec un traitement, vous êtes enceinte, d'environ sept mois, félicitation comme vous ne le saviez pas ? Ceci n'a pas pus se voir, mais ne vous inquiéter pas tous se passera bien !

Mais j'avais toujours mes règles, impossible moi enceinte, un bébé… un bébé de Lionel, notre bébé,… non, mon bébé le mien à moi seul.

Fabia : félicitation, tu viens de trouver le prochain thème pour ma prochaine collection (ah les stylistes !) « Enceinte et sexy » je vais de se pas la présenter au patron !

Sakura : c'est pour cela que j'ai pris du poids et un peu plus de poitrine sans doute !

(Yeux plein d'étoile)Fabia : je vois déjà les petits vêtements pour les heureuses mamans et le petit bout, un peu de ruban par ci, par là de la dentelle oui sa peu se faire…. !

(Un grand sourire sur les lèvres)Sakura : Fabia, je vais avoir un bébé !

Et voilà, je réalise enfin que je vais avoir un enfant, un petit être qui grandit en moi, je vais avoir du boulot.

_**Fin du chapitre**_

Voilà alors vous on penser quoi ?

Comment va faire Sakura ?

Est ce un garçon ou une fille ?

Vous le saurez bientôt, mais au prochain chapitre nous retourneront en Chine pour le retour des vacances de certain.

Et Surtout lâchez des commentaires !


	18. Chapter 18

**Amv à regarder :** **/watch?v=lirnd38gs7U**

**Retour de vacance**

(Septembre)

POV Rose

Ah les vacances, quel doux mot à mon oreille. Mais elle passe toujours trop vite. Cette année, j'ai été en France, enfin à la frontière Franco-italienne. Tout ces très bien passé. Soleil, plage, piscine, beignet sur la plage, balade sur le port,…

Bon, faut que j'arrête d'y penser, maintenant c'est la rentré. Vous me direz, il y a du bon à la rentré : revoir ses amis, revoir ses amis et euh…revoir ses amis. Voila la seule bonne chose de la rentré. Mais il y a quand même un point négatif à mes vacances : j'y ai été seul. Et oui, je n'y suis pas allé avec Anthony. Il me manque tellement. Petite note pour l'année prochaine : « essayer de mettre Anthony dans mes valises ». Ça va être dur de le mettre dans une valise et y voudra jamais. A moins que je lui donne des tas et des tas de livre pour le voyage.

Voix : T'as vue cette marque ?

Ouh la, j'entends des voix ou quoi ?

Voix : L'année prochaine, je vais au camp de naturisme !

Non, ce n'est pas une voix. C'est juste Flora.

Rose : A qui tu parle, Flora ?

Flora (à travers la porte) : Alex, Jason, Lionel et Anthony.

1 filles pour 4 garçons, elles n'a pas peur. Jamais je ne resterais seul avec Lionel, Jason et Alex. J'aurais trop peur de…surtout en maillot de bain… MAILLOT DE BAIN.

Rose : Vous faite quoi tous en maillot de bain ?

Alex : Les traces de maillot de bain sont traites.

Rose : Ah…

Lionel : Et les camps de nudiste sont parfaits contre ce mal. Je vous avez proposé de venir. Vous n'avez pas voulue, tant pis pour vous. Regardez le travaille.

Non, il ne va pas…Et si, il l'a fait…Et mais c'est vraie qu'il a les fesses bien bronzer. Moi, elles sont toute blanches.

Rose : Vous avez été ou pour vos vacances ?

Lionel : Brésil, super camps de nudiste, très jolie fille aussi.

Alex : T'a de la chance. Moi, jamais Steff me laisserait allez la bas. Du coup, je l'ai rejoins à Hawaï.

Flora : Ah les joies du célibat. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux et ou tu veux.

Rose : Éviter de parler de ça. Ici, y a que Lionel qui est « Célibataire ». Et revenons à ma question.

Anthony : New-York.

Flora : Pareille, je suis rentré à la maison.

Jason : New York.

Rose : Vous êtes partie ensemble ?

Anthony: Non, j'ai pris le même avion que Flora et ...

Flora : Il a dormi dans ta chambre et il est malencontreusement tombé sur l'album photo avec des images de toi bébé

Anthony : Ma préféré c'est celle ou t'est sur un lit avec juste une énorme couche et du chocolat plein la bouche et tu regarde l'objectif devant toi, tu devais avoir ...

Rose: Deux ans

Anthony : Oui, je l'ai scanné, je n'ai pas pu résister (il y en a une qui va se faire tué je crois, si je suis de bonne humeur je vous mettrais les détails du crime)

Lionel : Tu nous la montre ?

Alex : Elle doit être trop mignonne

Anthony : Non, c'est ma copine

Rose : Eh Jason t'a fait quoi à new-look ? (joli fassent de changer de sujet Rose)

Jason : Oh euh...

Flora : Oh voyons voir, il a juste goûté aux joies des quartiers hot de N.Y avec pour guide touristique des prostitués, c'est là quand la vue.

Rose : Et ensuite?

Flora : Il est venue à la maison et ...

Alex : Allez Anthony montre nous cette photo

Rose : Alex on ne coupe les filles

Flora : Il a simplement dormi sur le canapé

Lionel : Allez Tony, tu sais très bien que ...

Rose : ça suffit, laisser Flora finir

Flora : J'espère qu'elle était doué ses filles parce qu'il va avoir besoin d'elle pour ce vider

Cette conversation selon moi prend une drôle de tournure, je sens quel va se terminer en troisième guerre mondiale

Rose : Pourquoi ?

Flora : Puisque Monsieur aime les filles de joie, il n'a qu'à allez les voir et moi, je goutterai aux joies du célibat. Je crois que l'année prochaine, je vais tester le campement des nudistes.

Lionel: je te donnerais l'adresse de celle où j'ai été, dite on va les revoir les Japonais cette année?

Rose : Pourquoi tu veux revoir quelqu'un ?

Lionel : Pas spécialement c'est juste une question.

Rose : Oui, ils refont une année à Otto

Flora : Cool, bon je vous laisse, rien ne me retient ici

Jason : T'es rancunière à se point là ?

Flora : T'a encore rien vu !

Oh, cette année commence bien et c'est ainsi qu'elle claqua la porte tellement fort que j'ai eu peur quel casse

Lionel : Elles sont comment celle de N.Y, Jaz ?

Jason : Plutôt doué, attendez une minute, elle est parti en maillot de bain ?

Rose : Oui, tu devrais ...

Anthony : Allez te faire pardonner

On est toujours sur la même longueur d'onde Anthony et moi j'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué que j'étais en train de rougir

Rose : Bonne chance Jaz

Alex : Moi aussi je vous laisse et vous dit à un de ces jours, on risque de ne pas trop se voir cette année mais, on reste en contact

Rose : Pourquoi, on va plus ce voir ?

Alex : Bah pour Tyler, Jason, Justin et moi cette année c'est l'université

Lionel : Je te suis, on va les laisser seul

Alex : Ta raison, mon petit poulet

Lionel en partant : Tu vas arrêter avec ce surnom stupide

Alex : Ouai quand tu seras mort et encore si je vis encore tu risque de l'entendre des enfers, parce que je te vois mal au paradis

Lionel : Pfff

Une fois les garçons partit Anthony alla se changer dans la salle de bain, quand il en ressorti, il s'approcha de moi et me fit un baiser sur les lèvres

Rose : D'un air innocent: c'est tout, juste un bisous ?

Il eut un petit rire et m'attrapa par la taille et embrassa mes lèvres que je lui offrait volontiers, notre baiser fut fougueux, si violent, que j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle quand il me lâcha enfin.

Anthony : Alors ?

Rose : Ou a tu appris ça ?

Anthony : Surprise

Rose : Je ne te connaissais pas se côté là

Anthony : ça ne te plait pas ?

Rose : Non, j'adore tu peu même recommencer

Anthony : Quelle magnifique proposition

J'arrête de parler, le souffle coupé un moment de silence ou tout se fige. Anthony observe mon visage empourpré haletante, les oreilles en feu, je le regarde, mon cœur bat la chamade. Tout d'un coup, il se penche à nouveau vers moi et m'embrase encore et encore.

Sa bouche s'écrase sur mes lèvres et immédiatement il défait ma robe d'été, dégrafe mon soutien gorge, je cherche à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise. Il prend un de mes seins dans sa bouche et je commence à crier d'excitation (heureusement qu'ils sont seul) quand il me renverse sur le tapis que le soleil à chauffé.

Waouh! Ce qu'il est pressé! Il arrache mon string ses mains sont ... ses doigts sont ... je cherche à retrouver mon souffle ... tout va si vite, j'ai du mal à me rendre compte de ce qui se passe.

Rien avoir avec les câlins et caresses avec mes ex, j'avais envie de tout lui donné mon âmes mon corps et mon cœur, (pourquoi pas aussi le bon dieu sans confession lol) je n'ai jamais ... il y a une minute, j'étais devant ma porte de salle de bain, vêtue de la tête aux pieds et maintenant je suis déjà ... il est déjà ...

Rose : Attend Tony, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose

Anthony : Quoi ? fait Tony avec une lueur d'impatience dans les yeux, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Rose : Je ne connais aucun truc, je murmure

Anthony : Tu ne connais pas quoi ?

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi pour me dévisager.

Rose : Des trucs! je ne connais aucun truc je suis sur la défensive. Tu sais, tu as dû faire l'amour à des tas de super nanas, à des bimbos qui savent toutes sortes de ...

J'arrête en voyant son expression

Rose : Oublions tout ça, fais-je rapidement

Anthony : Tu en as trop dit. A quel truc en particulier faisais-tu allusion ?

Pourquoi a t-il fallu que j'ouvre la bouche maintenant il ne doit plus vouloir, de moi !

Rose : Aucun, c'est ça le problème, je ne connais rien

Anthony : Mais non plus, fait Tony le plus sérieusement du monde pas un seul

Je sens que je vais être prise d'un fou rire?

Rose : Ouais sûr!

Anthony : C'est la vérité, pas un seul

Il réfléchit tout en me caressant l'épaule

Anthony : Enfin peut être un

Rose : Lequel?

Anthony : Eh bien ...

Il me contemple longuement puis il hoche la tête

Anthony : Non!

Rose : Dis-moi!

Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Anthony : Pas dire, montrer ! Murmure t-il à mon oreille en m'attirant vers lui. Personne ne t'a appris ça ? J'en suis sûr parce que j'ai pour principe de crée mes propres caresses pour ma petite amie et vue comment je t'aime, tu ne risque pas d'être déçu.

Oh je l'aime plus de doute (en voilà une qui à de la chance, pas juste sniff je veux la même chose et vous autres ?)

**PERLE**


	19. Chapter 19

**Au détour d'un rayon  
****(Octobre)**

**POV Sakura**

Vous avez déjà vue un éléphant dans un magasin ? Non, et bien regardez-moi. Moi, Sakura Kinomoto enceinte de huit mois et demi. Je viens d'entrer dans le magasin ou vont être exposés pour la première fois les sous-vêtements de la collection « Enceinte et sexy ». La plupart ont été dessinées par Fabia. Elle est surexcitée par ce projet et s'y investie à fond.

Oh faite, vous devez-vous demander : quel prénom j'ai choisi ? Et bien, je trouve que Clow, c'est mignon pour un garçon. J'ai trouvé ce prénom dans un livre avec un magicien et ses cartes magiques, bizarres non ? Et pour une fille, ce seras Nathalie. En l'honneur de ma chère mère. Je n'en reviens pas d'être en train de vivre ce qu'elle a vécu a peu prés au même âge que moi. J'aurai aimé qu'elle soit là pour me conseiller. Mais la vie en a décidé autreme…  
Aïe, une contraction, j'en ai une toutes les quarante cinq minutes. Je pense que je vais aller chez le médecin après, j'ai ressenti quelque douleur ce matin. Mais bon, je…aïe. Ça devient de plus en plus fort. Je crois que je vais y aller…Ahhh. J'ai tellement mal, mes jambes…Elles ne veulent même plus me porter.

**POV Inconnue  
**Les sous-vêtements sont les meilleurs cadeaux a offrir à sa copine sauf que cette fois c'est pas pour la mienne que je viens en acheter mais, pour celle d'un ami qui a très mauvais goût. Je vais lui éviter de se mettre la honte, tout de même il a du culot de me demander se genre de service. Petite note pour la prochaine fois : refuser d'aider cette idiot.

Direction le rayon lingerie. Voyons, c'est par là…

**POV Normal  
**L'homme en question devait avoir dans la vingtaine, de longs chevaux blancs et de magnifiques yeux gris. Il venait d'apercevoir Sakura à terre se tordant de douleur. Il avait bien remarqué son ventre arrondie, il se rapprocha d'elle et la questionna .

Inconnue : De combien de mois êtes-vous enceinte ?

Sakura : huit mois et demi, j'acc…j'accouche dans deux sem…Je perds les eaux.

Il regarda le sol et effectivement il y vis une immense flaque mais, il remarqua aussi que le liquide prenait une teinte rougeâtre…rougeâtre.

Inconnue : Vous perdez beaucoup de sang !

Pour vérifier que le travail n'avait pas encore totalement commencé, il lui souleva la robe et entreprit de lui enlevé sa culotte , c'est geste était précis et rapide à telle point que Sakura qui ne comprenait pas se qui se passait lui colla une gifle majestueuse.

Sakura : Mais perve…Aïe. Vous êtes…fou ?

Inconnue : Non, je suis médecin. Je vois que le travail n'a pas encore totalement commencer. Donc je vais appeler l'ambulance.

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences. Leur indiquant le problème l'adresse et l'état de Sakura.

Inconnue : Je me trouve avec une femme enceinte, elle a une rupture de la poche amniotique mais le travaille n'a pas encore…

Sakura : Je te déteste Lionel…Aïe.

Inconnue, _tout bas_ : Elle dise toute ça_. A voix haute_, mais si vous ne vous dépêcher pas je pense qu'elle va accoucher. Nous somme dans la zone commerciale, le 1up6 erup0 magasin « Rose » après la 1up6èreup0 sortie au carrefour.

Sakura : Ahhhhhh, c'est horrible. J'ai ma…

Inconnue : Faite vite. _Il raccrocha_, calmez vous.

Sakura : merci beaucoup d'être venue a mon secoure. Monsieur…

Inconnue : Monsieur Reed, Yué Reed.

*****************************************************************************************************

Sakura venait d'arriver dans la chambre ou une infirmière lui annonça.

Infirmière : Mademoiselle Kinomoto, votre médecin étant absent, c'est Monsieur Reed qui va vous faire accoucher. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Sakura : Tant qu'il sort cette chose de…mon corps…ça me va.

Monsieur Reed : La douleur parle à sa place. Mais, c'est rien, let's go !

*****************************************************************************************************

(Je vous passe la boucherie euh le bonheur que c'est !)

Quelque heure plus tard, la jeune maman se trouvait en compagnie de…ses deux charmants bambins appelé Clow et Nathalie Kinomoto nés le premier octobre a dix sept heures trente cinq et cinquante cinq minute . Ils dormaient à points fermé tandis que leur mère les couvait du regard, mais il ne fallut que peu de temps à Clow pour se réveiller, il devait certainement avoir faim. Naitre est une bien difficile chose et devait avoir ouvert l'appétit a ce petit gourmand. Sakura pris délicatement le petit dans ses bras en évitant de réveiller Nathalie. Le petit Clow était la copie exacte de Lionel. Sakura avait déjà vue les photos de son ex amant plus jeune, mais elle espérait qu'il n'aurait pas ce coté Dom Juan qu'avait son père. Sakura pouvait lire dans les yeux du petit de l'impatience…impatience. Il devait vraiment avoir très faim. Elle lui donna donc l'objet de son désir. Et non, seulement c'était un impatient mais aussi un véritable glouton.

Puis quelque minute après, ce fut au tour de Nathalie de se réveillé. Pour montrer son impatience, elle poussa un grand cri strident. Mais elle attendrait que son frère ai terminer, chacun son tour.

*****************************************************************************************************

**POV Sakura  
**Ils dorment enfin tous les deux. J'ai vite remarqué que Nathalie avait beaucoup plus de voix que son frère. Elle doit tenir ça de Lionel. Mon frère me disait souvent que je criais peu, juste quand j'étais malade et que j'avais un tout petit cri. Apparemment ceci avait inquiété mes parents !

Oh, vous devez vous demandez a quoi ressemble ma fille, ma fille, ça fait bizarre de dire ça. Alors Nathalie me ressemble beaucoup si l'on enlève qu'elle a le vilain nez de son père. Non, je plaisante, le magnifique petit nez de son père. Mais ce nez lui va mieux a elle qu'a lui. Ah Lionel, je te detes…

TOC TOC TOC

Sakura : Oui

Monsieur Reed : Je suis…

Sakura : Je sais, le docteur Reed. Je vous remercie encore une fois, sans vous je ne sait pas ce qui serrait arriver, merci, merci énormément …

Monsieur Reed (gêné) : Merci, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Aimeriez vous que je contacte un membre de votre famille. Un père, une mère…

Sakura : Non, ils sont morts, mais pas de pitié, s'il vous plait.

Monsieur Reed : Désolé, peu être le père des enfants ?

Sakura : Non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Mais j'aimerais une feuille, une enveloppe et un timbre.

Monsieur Reed : Bien sur, je vais chercher tous ça.

Il me tourna le dos et partit chercher ce que je lui avais demandé. Je devais écrire une lettre à Rose pour qu'elle donne de mes nouvelles aux autres. Oh ma Tiff, je suis désolé, tu dois être morte d'inquiétude et Thomas aussi, lui doit s'arracher les cheveux( pour changer). Je vais être responsable de la calvitie précoce de mon frère. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais…

Monsieur Reed : Tenez.

Sakura : merci ( il a été rapide dit donc ! ).

Monsieur Reed : Sans vouloir être indiscret à qui vous allez écrire ?

Sakura : Mes amies et mon frère. Ils doivent être en Chine.

Monsieur Reed : Vous êtes Chinoise ?

Sakura : Non, japonaise. Notre professeur a décider qu'on passerait nos année lycée la bas Et je pense que mon frère a due les rejoindre après…  
Monsieur Reed : Après ?

Sakura : Après ma « fugue ». Je devais changer d'air.

Monsieur Reed : Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit appeler moi a ce numéro.

Il me tendit un bout de papier avec son numéro griffonné dessus.( C'est pas très professionnel il non pas d'habitude une carte de visite toute faite les médecins ? )

Sakura : merci docteur.

Monsieur Reed : Appeler moi Yué.

Sakura : D'accord Yué.

Et voilà, je me suis fait un nouvel ami. Mais attention un médecin cette fois si. Bon ou en étais je déjà, Ah oui, Tiff, Thomas, les amis ne vous inquiétez plus. Je serais bientôt de retour.

_**Fin du chapitre  
**_Ce chapitre nous rapproche encore plus du retour de Sakura en Chine. Mais quand rentrera-t-elle ? Comment seront les retrouvailles ? Et bien, il va falloir attendre.

Chapitre suivant : Explication et proposition !

Surtout n'oubliez de lâchez des commentaires

**PERLE**


	20. Chapter 20

**Explication et proposition **

**(Novembre)**

**POV Sakura**

Cela fait maintenant un mois que je m'occupe de mes petits bouts de chou. Déjà un mois et Clow à beaucoup trop grandi, je lui mets déjà du deux mois alors que ... Enfin, son père est assez grand donc c'est peut être génétique. Ma petite Nathalie grandis comme une petite fille normale, contrairement à son frère.

En résumé mes jumeaux vont très bien, ce qui est tout mon contraire enfin,... Certes être mère est merveilleux mais mère célibataire de deux enfants, c'est assez fatiguant. Je crois bien que mes nuits sont d'à peine trois heures et encore. Dans mes rêves, je vois un lit ou encore une thalasso ou un voyage au sole...

Et Voilà que mon fils se met à pleurer, mais cette fois j'avais prévu le coup. Le biberon est prêt, le bavoir propre et prêt à l'emploie et même un pyjama de rechange. J'ai beau lui mettre un bavoir, il y a en a toujours un peu sur le pyjama.

Je m'approche de son lit et je reçois un magnifique sourire charmeur. Il pense que c'est en me charmant que ... Oh il est trop craquant avec ce petit sourire et ses petits bras tendus vers moi. Je sais, ils me font faire ce qu'ils veulent, un peu comme leur père il y a quelque mois. Lionel, je me demande quelle réaction il aura quand il les verra.

POV Normal

Sakura donna donc le biberon à Clow, tout en lui parlant encore une fois de son tonton Thomas et de sa marraine Tiffanie.

Sakura: Tu sais mon chéri, tu es le bébé le plus mignon qu'il puisse exister sur terre. Je suis sûr que c'est se que va dire ton tonton Thomas. Et ta marraine va devenir folle. Oh moins avec elle tu ne seras jamais en manque de vêtements. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que ...

Sakura adorait raconter des tas d'anecdotes sur sa vie passé. Même si elle se doutait que pour l'instant les petits se fichaient totalement de ce qu'elle disait tant qu'elle leur donnait leur biberon.

Après quelque minute, Clow finissait à peine son biberon que le sommeil le pris d'assaut non, sans envoyer un peu de lait sur son pyjama et sur sa mère.

Sakura: Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais. Je te change et au lit.

Ce qu'elle fit en quelque minute et sans le réveiller. Une fois la tâche finit, elle prit cinq minutes pour s'asseoir et remarqua très vite le bordel dans son appartement.

Sakura: Quel bordel !

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença à ranger les différents jouets, vêtements papier,... Quand on sonna à la porte. Elle s'arrêta automatiquement mais fut horrifier de voir son reflet dans le miroir. Comment pouvait elle se présentait a quelqu'un en pyjama sur lequel on voyait très clairement les traces de lait. Pire encore, ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas peigné et qu'elle avait attaché très vite ce matin en queue de cheval. (Elle est mannequin pour info, mort de rire !)

Sakura: C'est qui ?

Personne derrière la porte : C'est Yué.

Sakura se précipita vers la porte et lui ouvrir. Il entra et défit tout de suite ses chaussures, chose qui était devenue une habitude. Depuis son accouchement le docteur venait le plus souvent possible pour aidait Sakura. Elle était seule et il le savait. De l'aide n'était pas de refus. Même si son emploi du temps était chargé, il prenait toujours une heure ou deux pour venir la voir.

Sakura: Désolé de t'accueillir vêtue ainsi mais je viens juste de finir de donner son biberon a Clow. Tu arrives après la bataille.

Yué: Désolé !

Sakura: Ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est une constatation. Je range un peu et j'arrive. Assis toi, tu veux quelque chose a boi...

Yué: Non, merci c'est bon, j'ai bu au moins douze cafés aujourd'hui. Et je ne vais pas te laisser faire le ménage toute seul alors que tu es exténué.

Sakura: Moi, fatigué, pas du tout. Et ôte moi d'un doute tu ne fais pas ça avec toutes tes patientes ?

Yué: Bien sûr que non. Juste avec toi. Tu es tellement attachante !

Sakura : Dit plutôt que tu as pitié de moi et que tu dois surtout t'inquiéter des petits.

Yué: Mais non, tu es une super maman, saki. Allez on commence.

Sakura: Allons-y !

Tous les deux se mirent à ranger les affaires qui n'avaient rien à faire dans un salon. Puis Yué alla chercher le chiffon pour faire les poussières et commença par l'énorme buffet ou des tas de photo étaient encadrés soigneusement et positionné les un à côté des autres. La plupart étaient des photos de Thomas, Mathieu et Tiffanie. Mais on pouvait aussi voir les photos qu'elle avait prises en Chine avec la totalité de ses amis. Yué Leva la tête vit des placards avec des vitres qu'il décida de nettoyer. Il était comme qui dirait un peu maniaque. Il prit une chaise et montât dessus. Il se mit à frotter quand il aperçût un livre qui ressemblait à un album photo. Il le prit puis s'assit sur la chaise.

Il ouvrit le livre et vit en 1er page, une photo de Tiffanie et de Sakura à l'aéroport. Yué reconnue tout de suite Tiffanie, Sakura lui avait tellement parlé d'elle qu'il la connaissait comme s'il l'avait déjà vue. Il tourna la page et vit une photo d'un groupe de filles dans un avion. Et sur la page suivante des photos de Yvan et Sandrine, Sonia et Nadine et enfin une de Monsieur Terrada. Il revit souvent les mêmes têtes jusqu'à un certain moment. Il s'attarda sur une très grande photo de groupe. Il devait y avoir au moins une 15ene de personne. Puis un peu plus tard dans l'album il vit une photo de Sakura et Lionel. Lorsque ...

Sakura: Tu fais quoi, la ?

Yué (affolé): Euh, je suis désolé, c'est ton jardin secret. Vraiment excuse moi... Je n'aurais pa...

Sakura: Ce n'est rien.

Yué: C'est vrai, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Sakura: Non, c'est juste des photos.

Yué : Je peux te poser une question ?

Sakura: Oui, vas-y.

Yué: Pourquoi avoir quitté tous ses gens, tu as l'air heureuse sur les photos. Je me trompe peut être après tout ce ne sont que des photos.

Sakura : Non, j'étais vraiment très heureuse avec eux mais il fallait que je prenne un peu l'air.

Yué: Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sakura: Bon bah, je crois que je vais devoir tout te raconter depuis le début. Comme tu le sais je suis Japonaise, je vivais avec mon frère depuis la mort de mon père. Tout se passait dans le meilleur des mondes avec lui. Mon frère est un garçon formidable, il est très attentionné avec moi quoi que un peu trop protecteur mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Yué: Il doit te manqué !

Sakura: Beaucoup, mais on vit avec Mathieu, le petit ami de mon frère. Il est tellement beau, j'ai même été très amoureuse de lui quand j'étais petite. Il est très calme et c'est le seul a pouvoir calmer mon frère. Ah, il y avait aussi Tiffanie, ma meilleure amie, elle est très gentille avec moi. On se connait depuis la maternelle. Elle a toujours été la pour moi, toujours souriante même quand elle était triste. Mais j'ai peux être pas besoin de te parler de Tiff, je t'en ai déjà beaucoup parlé.

Yué: Je la connais comme si je l'avais déjà vue.

Sakura: Je te soule peux être avec mes histoires ?

Yué: Non, vas-y continue.

Sakura: Enfin, bref notre professeur nous a proposé de passer un an en Chine et bien sûr on a tous accepté. On est donc partie vivre en Chine et c'est là que j'ai rencontré des personnes fabuleuses. J'ai surtout fait la connaissance de Li... Lionel. Il était tellement beau et gentil. En fait surtout très sexy. Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui et on est sorti ensemble sauf qu'il s'est bien moqué de moi. J'ai appris après qu'on ai bien entamé notre relation qu'il avait une fiancée. Et... J'ai pris la fuite plutôt que de l'affronter. Et je n'ai appris qu'arriver ici que j'étais enceinte.

POV Yué

Comment peut-on faire ça à une jeune fille aussi gentille. Heureusement qu'il habite loin celui là. Sinon ... Oh Yué calme toi. De toute façon, maintenant elle est ici, prés de toi. Je vais la protéger du mieux que je peux. Parole de Yué Reed.

POV Normal

Sakura: Yué... Tu te sens bien ?

Yué: Euh... oui... excuse moi. Désolé de t'avoir demandé de me raconter tout ça.

Sakura: Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, j'ai fini le ménage. Laisse le buffet et viens on va ...

Un des deux petits se mis a pleurer. Sakura souffla d'exaspération et alla voir lequel avait gâché sa pause de deux minutes. Nathalie pleurait à chaud larme. Sakura pris la petite et se mis à la bercer doucement. Nathalie ne se calmait pas et Sakura commençait à craquer. Yué se leva et pris la petite qui se calma aussitôt.

Yué: Les enfants sentent quand leurs parents sont sur les nerfs.

Yué réussit à faire se rendormir la petite. Puis il revint vers Sakura qui s'était assise et s'était endormie assis sur le canapé. Décidément elle n'était pas possible. Il la porta et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Sakura se réveilla quelque heure plus tard et se précipita dans la chambre des enfants. Nathalie dormait paisiblement mais Clow manquait à l'appel. Elle entendit des bruits dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme s'approcha et vit Yué donnant son bain à Clow qui riait aux éclats. Quel bonheur d'avoir un homme à la maison.

Sakura: Non seulement tu es médecin mais tu fais très bien le papa poule.

Yué: Ah, tu as bien dormi ?

Sakura: Comme un bébé. Il y a du bon à avoir un homme à la maison. Je me demande si Lionel aurais fait ça.

Yué: Tu voudrais venir habiter à la maison, en attendant que les enfants grandissent un peu. Ça te donnerait moins de travaille.

Sakura: Euh, c'est assez embarrassant. Ta petite amie ne va pas accepter.

Yué: Quelle petite amie ?

Sakura: Bah, tu as bien une petite amie, non ?

Yué: Absolument pas depuis plusieurs mois.

Sakura: Mais ça me gène.

Yué: Allez, je me sens seul chez moi et puis j'ai une bonne qui fait le ménage donc pas besoin de le faire.

Sakura: C'est un très gros atout ça.

Comment pouvait-elle refuser alors qu'il lui fessait des yeux doux. Ces yeux si beau et désireux de la voir habiter chez lui. Il la suppliait presque d'accepter. Cependant le fait de vivre avec un homme pouvait être une chose qui porte à confusion. Mais elle ne pouvait refuser.

Sakura: D'accord, mais a une seule condition !

Yué : lequel ?

Sakura: Ne me laisse jamais faire la cuisine, je suis une vraie catastrophe.

Yué: Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends note. En plus tout est déjà prêt. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants alors la déco des chambres est déjà presque fini. Ne manque plus qu'un coup de pinceau.

Sakura: Tu vois loin.

POV Sakura

Je suis sûr que j'ai pris la bonne solution mais j'ai l'impression de faire une bêtise. De toute façon, on verra bien ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Un truc est sûr, Yué est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je suis très contente d'être son amie. Avoir parlé avec lui de ce qu'il s'est passé avant m'a fait vraiment du bien. J'espère revoir Yué même après être retourné en Chine même qui sait peut être que tout le monde l'aimerais. On ne sait jamais...

Fin du chapitre:

Qu'est ce que cette nouvelle cohabitation va donner ?

Il vous faudra attendre quelque temps. Dans le prochain chapitre nous retrouverons Tiffanie et ses amies.

Prochaine chapitre : Emotion forte

Surtout n'oubliez pas de lâchez vos commentaires.


	21. Chapter 21

**Emotion forte**

**(Décembre)**

Les flocons tombaient en rafale sur Hong-Kong et le vent était glacial. Cela n'empêchait pas les enfants et autres adolescent de sortir profiter de la neige, mais une jeune fille rester éternellement enfouie dans sa salle de classe où elle ruminait déjà depuis plusieurs mois plus exactement depuis que sa meilleure amie avait décidé de disparaitre pour aller on ne sait où. Les remord la torturait chaque jour et dire qu'elle avait promis à Thomas de veiller sur Sakura. Elle avait totalement échoué et s'en voulait. Même ses amis n'arrivaient pas à la réconforter. Pourtant, ils avaient employé les gros moyens, des sorties au parc d'attraction, des soirées pyjama, des journées shoping,... Rien ne faisait rendre son sourire à la Jolie Tiffanie.

La pause de dix heures avait sonné mais Tiffanie avait préféré rester dans la salle alors que tous ses amis étaient partis profiter un peu de la neige, décidément ses amis étaient de grands enfants. Elle pouvait les voir de la fenêtre de la salle. Les garçons avaient commencé une bataille de neige et les filles faisaient un bonhomme de neige que Rose avait appelé Monsieur l'esquimau, Rose l'avait. Si Sakura avait été là, elle serait certainement partie s'amuser avec eux.

Le professeur de musique entra dans la salle et vit son élève favorite à la fenêtre, regardant les autres s'amuser. Bizarre, car tous les élève étaient dehors et pas elle.

Professeur: Mlle Tiffanie, que faite-vous la toute seule alors que tout le monde est dehors ?

Tiffanie: Je suis très frileuse.

Professeur: Ah, je comprends. Moi aussi ma femme est tr...

Les mots du professeur passèrent bien au-dessus de Tiffanie qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop occuper à se torturer l'esprit.

Professeur: N'auriez-vous pas vue votre professeur de Math ?

Tiffanie: Qui ? Ah Jérém... Euh je veux dire Monsieur Nagi. Il est dehors avec ses élèves.

Jérémie, Professeur enfin, des fois on se demande s'il est réellement professeur de math. Il fait quasiment partie de nos amis les plus proches. Il est vraiment très gentil avec moi. La dernière fois j'avais complètement oublié de faire mes exercices et il ne m'a rien dit. Je pense surtout qu'il a pitié de moi. Puisqu'il a mis deux heures de colles à Natasha, car elle avait oublié ses devoirs. Il est très protecteur avec moi, un peu comme un grand-frère.

Jérémie: Tiffanie, ouh ouh. Je suis là. Allo la terre appel Tiffanie.

Tiffanie: Hein... Oh, Jérémie. Tu m'as fait peur. Mais comment, tu es monté aussi vite ?

Jérémie: J'ai pris l'ascenseur des profs. Je suis flémard et en plus ses gamins m'épuise. Je n'ai pas le même âge qu'eux moi.

Tiffanie: Tu as juste vingt cinq ans. T'es encore beau et jeune. On t'aime comme ça.

La sonnerie vint interrompre leur discussion. Les filles furent les premières à entrer.

Alice: Eh les amoureux, on vous dérange ?

Toutes éclatèrent de rire devant la remarque d'Alice. Depuis quelque semaine les filles étaient sûres que quelque chose se passait entre ses deux là. Quoi ? Elle se le demandait. D'apprêt Sonia, ça sentait l'amour mais c'est à eux de s'occuper de ça.

Alex: Mais vas-y embrasse la.

Les garçons venaient juste d'arriver que le tact d'Alex surgit déjà même si les filles lui disaient de se taire. Sacré Alex. Il ne changera jamais. Jérémie alla s'installer à sa chaise et les élèves se mirent à leur place.

Alex: A tout à l'heure les filles, on se rejoint à la cantine.

Pour Alex, Tyler, Jason et Justin, cette année ils venaient d'entrer à l'université qui se trouvait juste en face du trottoir. Ils venaient donc manger à la cantine au lycée.

Après deux heures de cours de math, ils sortirent de la salle et se précipitèrent à la cantine. Mais furent très vite stoppait par un immense file d'attente.

Yvan: Deux minutes de retard et c'est une queue d'enfer qui nous attend. Merci Sandrine

Sandrine: Ma vessie ne pouvait pas attendre.

Comme a leur habitude Yvan et Sandrine se chamaillait. Devant eux, une cinquantaine de personne attendait que la file avance. Mais au bout de vingt minutes rien n'avait bougé. Quand ils virent... enfin entendirent les garçons arrivaient. Ils se retournèrent tous.

Jason: Oh, le monde. Demi-tour les gars, on va au resto.

Tyler: Pour une fois que tu as de bonne idée. Vous venez avec nous ?

Pas besoin de leur dire deux fois, qu'ils sortirent du lycée. La neige avait recouvert les trottoirs et la route. La route était devenue impraticable, plus aucune voiture ne passait. Le petit restaurant était à quelque minute du lycée, un emplacement très stratégique. En plein milieu de la route, de la glace s'était formé à cause de la pluie d'hier. Il n'en fallait pas moins à nos artistes pour vouloir marcher dessus. Enfin, surtout se mettre à faire les pitres.

Sonia: Ils vont se faire mal !

Flora: Si vous vous cassez quelque chose, vous vous débrouiller pour aller à l'hôpital

Tyler: Sa suffit les mères pouleeeeeeeeeeee

C'est Tyler qui ouvre le bal des cascades. Suivie de près par Yvan puis c'est finalement Alex qui termine par terre avec un allez chez le médecin dès le soir.

Tiffanie qui était à la traine dernière n'avait rien vue de toute la scène. Elle regardait en l'air, sillonnant le ciel comme si un signe allait apparaitre. Jérémie arrivait en courant vers elle et finit par terre tellement le sol glissait a certain endroit. Jérémie était tellement rouge de honte qu'il préféra rester par terre, le temps que les rires se taisent.

Même la belle Tiffanie riait de lui.

Nadine: Tiffanie, tu le bouleverses tellement qu'il en est tombé.

Tiffanie: Trés drôle. Ça va Jérémie, rien de casser ?

Jérémie: Non, je crois. Merci.

Nadine: Pourrait-on aller manger, je commence à avoir faim.

Tous reprirent leur calme et avancèrent vers le restaurant. Tiffanie aida Jérémie à se relever mais c'est Tiffanie qui tomba à son tour. Elle fut alors prise d'un énorme fou rire, à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

POV Jérémie

Finalement, faire le pitre réussi enfin à la faire rire, il a fallu du temps mais bon. Elle est tellement plus belle quand elle rit que quand elle pleure. Combien de fois je l'ai vu se mettre a pleuré. Mais la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est la prendre dans mes bras et faire les bêtises volontairement sans que ça ce sache. Il faudrait vraiment que je te parle en tête à tête de mes sent...

Yvan: Vous venez tous les deux.

Tiffanie: Ouiiiiiiiiiii, on arrive.

Je me relève et l'aide à se remettre sur pied en évitant de retomber. On repart donc en direction de restaurant. Discrètement, je prends sa main dans la mienne, mêlant mes doigts au sien, quand elle tourne la tête vers moi.

Jérémie: On ne sait jamais au cas où tu retombes.

Tiffanie: Merci

POV Normal

Enfin arriver au restaurant, ils prirent place à une grande table. Puis Thomas qui était serveur dans ce petit restaurant depuis peu vint vers eux.

Thomas: Je peux prendre votre commande ?

Tiffanie évitait le regard de Thomas depuis quelque temps et ceci fut très vite remarqué par Mathieu qui était apparue juste derrière Thomas. Mais il préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils passèrent tous commandes puis Thomas allait partir quand Rose qui s'était fait toute petite depuis le début pris la parole.

Rose: Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles de Sakura. Ça intéresse quelqu'un ?

Tiffanie releva la tête brusquement et se mit à parler en même temps que Thomas.

Tiffanie et Thomas : Où est elle ?

Rose: Du calme vous deux. J'ai une lettre pour Thomas et Tiffanie. Ainsi que une lettre globale pour tous. Et d'autre truc qui pourrait plus où moins vous choquez.

Tous restèrent figé et attendait la suite avec impatience.

Rose: Si vous voulez que je lise, vous devez promettre de ne rien dire à Lionel !

Comme depuis un petit bout de temps, Lionel était au abonnez absent. Même Anthony qui était son meilleur ami ne le reconnaissait plus.

Rose : "Salut tout le monde,

J'espère que tout le monde va bien ? Moi je me porte bien. Surtout arrêté de vous prendre la tête sur mon sort, je ne suis pas morte dans un caniveau comme pourrait l'imaginer Thomas ou Tiffanie.

Je ne sais pas quand vous recevrez la lettre, mais je vous écris sur mon lit d'hôpital. Pas de panique, je vais très bien. Je suis rentré à l'hôpital ce matin à cause de forte contractions. Et oui, je viens de mettre au monde deux petits bouts de chou. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la venue au monde de Clow et Nathalie Kinomoto née le 1 novembre. Vous devez vous demander comment je vais faire pour les élever. Et bien j'ai trouvé un travail. Tout est dans l'enveloppe. Première page du magasine, c'est moi a sept mois de grossesse. J'aime vraiment beaucoup se job, il est formidable.

Ne vous inquiéter pas, je rentrerai bientôt.

Je vous aime tous, votre saki qui vous aime."

Thomas: Espèce de sale petit monstre.

Rose: " Ps: Je ne suis pas un monstre Thomas". Elle te connait très bien décidément

Depuis la mort de leur parent, Thomas et Sakura s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Thomas avait été la seule personne sur qui elle avait pus compté. Depuis le départ de Sakura, il s'était totalement reposé sur les épaules de Mathieu. Mais même Mathieu n'avait pas réussi à faire sourire son compagnon depuis des mois. Cependant à l'instant où il avait entendu le début de la lettre Thomas s'était mis à sourire, un sourire qui avait rempli le cœur de Mathieu qui avait commencé à désespérer.

Thomas: Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir, c'est un cadeau de Noël en avance. Merci Rose.

Rose lui fit un très grand sourire. Mathieu s'approcha de Thomas pour le prendre dans ses bras. Thomas était tellement heureux qu'il posa sa main délicatement derrière la nuque de Mathieu. Rapprocha son visage de celui de son cher et tendre et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de son ange.

Nadine: Il y a des hôtels pour faire ça.

Thomas se détacha de Mathieu. Ce dernier murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Mathieu qui rougit instinctivement.

Rose: C'est trop mignon.

Tiffanie n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la lettre, elle avait fixé Rose durant toute la lecture, buvant ses paroles. Les mots de Sakura l'avaient rassuré, mais quand reviendrait-elle ? Elle espérait avoir plus de détails dans la lettre personnelle que Sakura lui avait laissée. Jérémie avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de ça sa bien aimée. Il avait compris dès les premières phrases que Tiffanie allait craquer et c'est ce qui se passait en ce moment. Les larmes perlaient sur sa peau de porcelaine. Des larmes silencieuses qui en disaient long sur l'émotion qu'elle ressentait.

Jérémie: On sort cinq minutes ?

Jérémie pris la main de Tiffanie et l'emmena à l'extérieur sans que personne ne s'en rends compte, trop absorbé par leur conversation. Arrivé dehors, il l'attrapa par la taille et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Touché par le geste de tendresse qu'il eu envers elle. Tiffanie posa lèvres sur celle de Jérémie. Peut être faisait elle une erreur mais, elle s'en fichait bien, préférant profiter de l'instant présent. Tiffanie n'était pas du genre à faire le premier pas mais c'était différent avec Jérémie, il avait su la mettre en confiance et avait fait naitre en elle un mélange de sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. L'or d'une soirée, Sonia avait dit " qu'il valait mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regret". Cette phrase Tiffanie l'avait compris.

Jérémie: Je t'...

Tiffanie: Chut ! Ne dis rien.

Jérémie lâcha Tiffanie brusquement, choqué par les dires de sa bien aimé.

Jérémie ": Pourquoi me taire ? Le ton commença à monter. J'en ai marre de me taire. A chaque fois que je fais un pas vers toi, tu recules d'au moins 10 pas. Je t'aime. Je pense que tu l'as compris. Alors, pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? C'est ça ?

Tiffanie craqua, les paroles qu'il avait prononcées eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler mais, pour une tout autre raison.

Tiffanie ": Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de roucouler comme des amoureux ? Ma meilleure amie est partie et ma mère n'est quasiment jamais avec moi. Sans parler de mon père qui est parti dès ma naissance. Toutes les personnes que j'aime parte petit a petit. J'en ai marre de m'attacher avec des personnes pour qu'elle me lâche ensuite.

Jérémie ": Alors, c'est ça ? Tiffanie, je peux te promettre que t'en que tu voudras de moi, je resterais. Arrête de te faire souffrir comme tu le fais. Sakura reviendras bientôt. On le sait maintenant, tout va bien pour elle. Elle a l'air de vivre un véritable bonheur. Maintenant à toi de vivre le bonheur, même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

Jérémie partie laissant Tiffanie seul sur le trottoir. Complètement déboussolé par la discussion.

Tiffanie allongé sur son lit, regardais la lettre ou son nom était inscrit. Elle aurait reconnu cette écriture parmi milles. Elle prit finalement la lettre et l'ouvrit.

"Ma chère Tiff,

Ma chérie, tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point tu me manques. Tu dois savoir que je viens d'accoucher. Je vis un véritable bonheur. Ils sont tellement beaux. Je t'ai mis une photo d'eux dans la lettre."

Elle regarda dans l'enveloppe et tomba sur la photo ou Sakura apparaissait avec ses deux bambins dans les bras. Elle avait l'air fatigué mais, le bien-être se lisait sur son visage.

"Ne sont-ils pas beau ? J'espère que tu accepteras d'être leur marraine à tous les deux ! Je vais te donner un numéro de téléphone, mais interdiction de le donner à qui que ce soit. C'est mon numéro de téléphone portable.

Mais peut-être m'en veux-tu encore ? J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Bisous ma puce, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Ps: Tel : 06 ..."

Tiffanie se précipita sur son téléphone et composa le numéro à toute vitesse. Sakura décrocha au bout de quelque seconde.

Sakura: Allo !

Tiffanie: ...

Sakura: Allo ! Y a quelqu'un ?

Tiffanie : Sakura ?

Sa voix avait changé, elle était devenue plus femme, plus sur d'elle.

Sakura: Tiffanie ?

Tiffanie: Oh mon dieu, ma chérie. Comme tu m'as manqué.

Les retrouvailles se firent dans l'émotion. Quand Sakura au bout de dix minutes pris l'initiative de parler des amours de sa meilleure amie.

Sakura: Et côté garçon ?

Tiffanie : ...

Sakura: Tiffanie. Dis-moi tout.

Tiffanie: C'est Jérémie qui ...

Sakura: Tu sorts avec Jérémie ?

Tiffaniue: Non, mais on va dire que ...

Sakura: Y a pas de on va dire, je sais très bien qu'il te plaît. Cela se voyait déjà avant. Tu lui as dit que tu...

Tiffanie: Non, c'est lui qui...

Sakura: Alors fon... _Parlant à quelqu'un d'autre. _Oui, j'arrive Yué. _Revenant à Tiffanie. _Bon ma chérie, je te dis fonce. Je dois y aller. Bisou ma chérie, je t'aime.

Tiffanie raccrocha le téléphone. Elle regarda le téléphone avec le regard vide. Complètement absorbé par ses pensées, qui se tournait vers Jérémie. Les paroles de Sakura l'avaient bouleversé. Inconsciemment, Sakura avait mis un coup d'accélérateur à la relation que Tiffanie avait avec Jérémie. Après tout Sakura vivait heureuse, pourquoi pas elle ?

Tiffanie pris son sac et parti en direction de la maison de Jérémie qui se trouvait a 10 minutes du lycée. Tiffanie était partie tellement vite qu'elle en avait oublié son manteau et son parapluie. La pluie tombait de plus en plus forte et des rafales de vent glacial faisaient pencher les arbres. Mais Tiffanie préféra foncer. Elle arriva essoufflé devant la maison, elle sonna et Jérémie ouvrit la porte. Il resta quelque seconde devant la porte avant de la faire rentrée à l'intérieur. Elle était trempée jusqu'à l'os.

Jérémie: Mais tu es folle, tu es trempé.

Tiffanie: Je devais absolument te voir.

Jérémie: La prochaine fois prend au moins la peine de mettre un manteau. Je reviens, assis toi sur le canapé près de la cheminée.

Jérémie sortie du salon. Tiffanie observa la cheminée et le feu qui y était. Des photos étaient posées sur la cheminée, principalement des photos de lui et sa famille. Peut-être ferait-elle partis de cette famille un jour ! Jérémie revint avec une serviette. Il s'installa a côté de Tiffanie sur le canapé.

Jérémie: Tiens. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

Tiffanie: Je voulais te dire que ... Et puis zut.

Elle mit une main dernière le cou de Jérémie et le rapprocha d'elle. Elle pausa ses lèvres sur celle de Jérémie qui lui rendit son baiser avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il Finit par la lâcher mais, laisser son visage a quelque centimètre du sien.

Jérémie: Qui dois-je remercier pour ce retournement de situation ?

Tiffanie: Quelqu'un.

Jérémie: Je devrais le ou la remercier.

Tiffanie: Plus tard, pour l'instant tu es à moi.

Jérémie ré embrassa Tiffanie fougueusement. Il pausa délicatement une de ses mains sur la fine taille de Tiffanie et l'autre sur sa cuisse qu'il caressait doucement de son pouce. Il prit même l'initiative de glisser sa main sous la jupe de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir...

Quelque heure plus tard, Tiffanie se réveilla fatigué de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle regarda le réveille de la table de chevet de Jérémie qui affichait six heures cinquante-sept. Elle était en retard. Elle se leva très vite laissant le drap tombé et laissant apparaitre son corps nu. Jérémie sortie de la douche vêtue d'une simple serviette.

Jérémie: Quelle accueille !

Tiffanie rougie de gène. Même si elle s'était donnée à lui cette nuit, elle restait très timide.

Tiffanie: Désolé !

Jérémie: Il n'y a pas de quoi !

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui. Mais la proximité de leur corps nue l'excitait au plus au point. Il passa sa main derrière le bas de son dos et la descendit encore plus pour pouvoir pausé sa main sur ses fesses... Quand le téléphone de Tiffanie sonna. Elle se dégagea très vite de Jérémie pour décrocher son portable.

Tiffanie: Allo

Sonia qui était venue réveiller Tiffanie avait découvert un lit vide, elle avait alors très vite sortit son portable.

Tiffanie: Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis chez Jérémie... Ok, a tout à l'heure.

Jérémie: Tu devrais aller te laver !

Tiffanie se précipita dans la douche et en ressortis quelque minute plus tard. Elle s'habilla très rapidement et rejoignit Jérémie dans la cuisine. Jérémie qui était dans la lune.

Tiffanie: Jérémie ?

Jérémie: Oui, désolé. Tiff ? Dis-tu viendrais vivre ici avec moi ?

Tiffanie: Bien sûr que oui Jérémie.

Tiffanie enroula ses bras autour de Jérémie et lui murmura doucement.

Tiffanie : Je t'aime.

Jérémie: Chut, laisse-moi profiter de toi avant d'aller en cour !

Fin du chapitre

N'est-ce pas beau ? J'espère que ce nouveau couple vous plaie.

Au prochain chapitre nous retrouverons Sakura et ses petits bouts de chou, accompagné de Yué. Nous verrons comment tourne la cohabitation entre Sakura et Yué.

Prochain chapitre: Cohabitation douteuse

Surtout lâchez vos commentaires


	22. Chapter 22

**Cohabitation douteuse**

_30 Décembre_

La forêt était recouverte de son magnifique rideau blanc. Le lac qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la forêt était gelé depuis déjà plusieurs jours, assez pour que les enfants s'amuse à patiner dessus. Non loin de là, se trouvait une ravissante maison, elle aussi recouverte de neige ainsi que le gigantesque jardin. Les fenêtres encore fermées à cette heure si renfermait un jeune homme encore endormi, bien niché sous sa couette et qui était bien décidé à faire une grasse matinée. Mais c'est sans l'intervention bruyante d'un cri strident de bambin. Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil, fixa le réveil ou le chiffre six était écrit. Trop tôt, surtout qu'il était rentré tard à cause de son boulot. (C'est ça la paternité!)

Les patients n'avait cessé de s'accumuler, s'était finalement vers une heure du matin qu'il était rentré sans réveiller personne. (Mais lui c'est fait réveiller !) Mais ça les petits garnements qu'il hébergeait s'en fichait. Il finit par sortir de sous la couette et aller vers la chambre ou le cri retentissait. Il ouvrit la porte et cria.

Yué: Nathaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, tu arrêtes maintenant.

La petite se stoppa quelque seconde surprise par le cri qu'elle venait d'entendre et recommença aussitôt. Le jeune homme exaspéré, pris la petite dans ses bras pour éviter de réveiller son frère, si ce n'était déjà pas fait. Clow jouait tranquillement avec son hochet allongé dans son lit. Yué descendis avec Nathalie dans les bras qui avait arrêté de pleurer. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il trouva une jolie jeune femme endormie sur le plan de travaille. A en déduire par le biberon qu'elle tenait dans les mains elle avait du s'endormir en faisant le repas de la demoiselle loger dans les bras de Yué.

Yué: Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Sakura: Hein... Oui... Je suis levée... j'en étais à combien déjà... 4 doses, 5 doses. ( Je sais ce que tu ressents, ma pauvre)

Sakura regarda le petit tas de lait en poudre et renversa la poudre dans la poubelle. Yué avait pris la peine juste avant d'aller se coucher de préparer le biberon et de le mettre au frigo. Avant même que Sakura ai eu le temps de dire ouf, Nathalie dévorait son biberon.

Sakura: Merci

Yué: Va te coucher

A la fin de sa phrase, il déposa un baiser sur le front de cette dernière qui prit le chemin de sa chambre. Elle leva les couettes et s'y glissa doucement. Et se laissa allez dans les bras de Morphée. Pendant ce temps Yué était remonté pour voir sa dulcinée dormir, ce qu'il faisait depuis déjà quelque temps. Puis ressortie au moment ou Nathalie eu finit son repas. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour la changer. Puis la déposa dans son lit. Quelque crie sortir de sa bouche puis plus rien. Yué retourna alors dans la chambre de Sakura ou elle dormait maintenant profondément. Elle était positionnée sur le dos tel la belle au bois dormant attendant son prince. (Yué calme toi, je dois avouer, que tu en fais un beau de prince) Il Finit par céder à la tentation et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses douces lèvres. Mais ce que Yué ignorais était que Sakura ne dormait pas encore totalement mais n'avait préféré ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir Yué se sentir très mal à l'aise. Il finit par partir et Sakura posa sa main sur ses lèvres se demandant le pourquoi du comment. Elle se leva et tenta d'entrevoir Yué dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre.

Yué: Idiot, tu devrais l'oublier. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour ce Lionel.

Lionel ... Sakura se rappelais encore de ses baisers, de ses mots doux, de leur nuit à se câliner et surtout de ses "je t'aime". Même après plusieurs mois, elle était toujours amoureuse de lui ... enfin ... elle pensait. Quoi qu'il en soit lui ne l'aimais certainement plus, l'avait-il aimé ne serait-ce qu'un instant. C'était certain, vue les nuits qu'ils passaient tous les deux. Mais il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose, elle le savait. Mais comment refaire sa vie quand l'homme que vous pensiez l'homme de votre vie vous laisse tomber. Et surtout quand il vous a fait deux magnifiques choses qui étaient aujourd'hui votre vie, vos enfants, votre tout. Elle aimerait vivre et l'oublier mais ceci était impossible. Peut être qu'avec les années, elle l'oublierait. Peut être Yué l'aidera-il à oublier.( On se demande tous comment va finir ta vie amoureuse Saki)

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte les larmes avaient commencé à couler. Yué qui tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis déjà cinq minutes décida finalement d'aller manger quelque chose. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez a nez avec Sakura dont le visage était remplie de larmes.

Yué: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura essuya ses larmes avec son pyjama et se jeta dans les bras de Yué qui resserra ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme. Au bout de dix minutes, Sakura s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il alla la recouché, la laissant seul cette fois si.

Sakura se leva, dix heures du matin, déjà. Elle se leva, descendit les escaliers et s'assit à côté de Yué qui zappait les chaines depuis qu'il l'avait laissé. Depuis des années, Yué avait le même rituel le dimanche. Il se levait et se posait sur le canapé a zappé les chaines. Mais cette fois si, il n'était pas seul sur le canapé. La télé s'arrêta sur une chaine qui annonçait une énorme soirée du trente et un décembre pour fêter le nouvel an. Le lendemain ce serais la fête mais pas chez lui. Il irait se couchait vers vingt-trois heures et ferait comme tous les soirs, une soirée ordinaire.

Sakura: Ca a l'air bien. Dit tu fais quoi demain soir ?

Yué: Rien, pourquoi ?

Sakura: Si on organisait un petit diner ?

Yué: Si tu veux, j'inviterais des amis ! (ah mais quel idiot)

Sakura: Euh ... si tu veux. Mais c'est ... (t'aura au moins essayé !)

Yué: Moi qui cuisine, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sakura: Cool.

POV Yué

Quoi ? Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi lui ai-je proposé d'inviter des amis ? A retenir : Tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler. Mais bon, je vais devoir inviter quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Mes amis, d'accord mais lesquelles ? Faudrait-il déjà que j'en ai. Me voilà bien dans la me…

Sakura: Faudrait que je pense à envoyer des cartes de vœux à Thomas et Mathieu. Mais qu'est-ce que je mets dessus ?

Yué: Frère! Yuki ? Mais bien sûr.

Le téléphone était posé sur le buffet. Je le pris et composa le numéro de Yuki. J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore parti. Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix douce se fit entendre. Mais certainement pas celle de Yuki.

?: Allo !

Yué: Je suis bien chez Yuki ?

?: Oui, c'est bien ici. Qui dois-je lui annoncer ?

POV Normal

Yué: Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Yué, son frère.

Sakura avait écouté la conversation et fut surprise de la révélation. Alors, comme ça Yué avait un frère. Sakura se demandais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette personne. Était-il aussi beau que Yué, lui ressemblait il ? Les questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Sakura !

?: Bien sûr, comment allez-vous ? Yuki m'a tellement parlé de vous ! Oh, comme je suis bête, vous devez vous demander qui je suis ?

Yué: Oui, effectivement !

?: Je suis Lunna. La petite amie de votre frère. Il ne vous a pas parlé de moi ?

Yué: non, c'est certainement parce que nous nous appelons que très peu de fois.

Lunna: Ce doit être à cause de cela. Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, téléphone pour toi !

Yuki: C'est qui ? Si c'est ma mère dit lui que je suis sous la douche !

Lunna: Non, c'est ton frère!

Depuis combien de temps Yuki n'avait-il pas entendue la voix de son grand-frère ! Peut être deux ou trois ans.

Yuki: Grand-frère ?

Yué: Pourquoi fuis-tu maman ?

Yuki: Oh, tout simplement parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, elle a passé deux heures à me parler de la coiffeuse. Tu n'es pas au courant. C'est un drame, la coiffeuse a loupé sa frange. Elle m'en a parlé pendant deux heures. Euh excuse moi une heure et cinquante-six minutes.( c'est la fin du monde !)

Yué sourie légèrement aux paroles de son frère. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi… euh. Toujours aussi lui.

Yué: Comment vas-tu, mon cher frère ?

Yuki: Oh la, toi tu as quelque chose à me demander !

Yué: Mais non… enfin, je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais demain soir ?

Yuki: On ne sait pas encore ! Pourquoi ? Attends, je sais. Tu ne veux pas fêter le nouvel an tout seul ?

Yué: Non, je te propose de venir diner, toi et ta petite amie. Et pour ton information, je ne serais pas seul. Même si tu ne viens pas.

Yuki: Comment ?

Yuki était visiblement surpris que son frère ne se trouve pas seul. Sakura quand a-elle, tendit l'oreille un peu plus. Malheureusement pour elle Yué s'en rendit compte. Et dit sous le ton de la rigolade.

Yué: Yuki, attends. Je monte dans ma chambre car des oreilles se baladent dans la maison.

Sakura se tourna vers Clow, quelle venait d'aller chercher.

Sakura: Clow ce n'est pas bien d'écouter la conversation des grands.

Yué: Genre.

Sakura souri et Yué monta les escaliers. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte et repris sa conversation.

Yué: J'habite avec une amie ! Elle est très jeune et a deux enfants. Je lui ai donc proposé mon aide. Et non, je ne sors pas avec malheureusement.

Yuki: Malheureusement ?

Yué: Euh, non heureusement. Elle est très maladroite et s'endort vraiment n' importe où. De plus, elle …

Yuki: C'est bon, j'ai compris. A quelle heure commence-le diner ?

Yué: Disons vingt heures !

Yuki: Dac.

Yué raccrocha et pris le chemin du salon ou Sakura devait se poser milles question. Il s'assit sur le canapé a côté d'elle.

Yué: Vas-y.

Sakura: Quoi ?

Yué: Pose-moi toutes les questions qui te trottent dans la tête.

Durant toute la journée Sakura lui posa trente-six questions. Auquel Yué répondis.

La journée passa très vite. Yué avait décidé d'aller faire les courses pour demain même si à la télévision, on déconseillait vivement de prendre la voiture mais le frigo n'allait pas se remplir tout seul. Surtout que demain, son frère venait manger et il était du genre glouton. (Clin d'œil pour Kéro, vous aurez deviné, je ne voyais as d'autre caractère que celui là) Donc avec un Yuki et une Sakura, il valait mieux avoir de la réserve. Il était donc obligé de prendre la voiture. Et effectivement la route n'était pas très sûre. Les routes étaient à certain endroit gelait. Il risquait à tout moment de déraper. Mais il était très prudent surtout avec les passagers qui avaient insisté pour l'accompagner. Sakura s'était assis devant et regardais dehors.

Yué: Tu aurais dû rester à la maison. C'est dangereux. Imagine que l'on ait un accident.

Sakura: Mais non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde la route au lieu de me regarder. Et arrête de me dire ça. Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis une grande fille.

Yué: ça reste à prouver.

Sakura: Qu'Est-ce que tu insinues ?

Yué: Rien, juste que des fois tu devrais écouter les conseils que l'on te donne.

Sakura finit par lui tourner le dos, signe qui montrait son agacement. Yué qui détestait qu'elle lui face la tête, posa une main sur son genou.

Yué: Allez arête de boudé.

Sakura: Ok, mais tu m'achètes des sucettes.

Yué l'a regarda, elle avait l'air si naïve avec cette tête. A se demander quel âge elle avait. Il l'a regarda un peu plus longtemps, elle avait beaucoup changé depuis leur première rencontre. Déjà trois mois et elle était devenue une femme. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant juste en dessous des épaules. Sa voix était devenue plus mature mais elle avait toujours des moments ou ses mimiques de petite fille prenait le dessus. C'est ce qui fessait son charme, c'est pour cela que Yué avait craqué.

Sakura : Regarde la route !

Yué tourna la tête vers la route. Il était de plus en plus distrait en la présence de Sakura et celle-ci l'avait remarqué. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi ? Même si depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, elle commençait réellement à se poser des questions mais elle n'oserait jamais lui demander. La voiture s'immobilisa et Sakura sortie de la voiture. Il était enfin arrivé au super marché sans aucun problème. La jeune maman sortit Clow pendant que Yué sortait la poussette.

Les deux petits installés dans leur poussette, Yué prit un cadi et entrèrent ensemble dans le super marché. Allant de rayon en rayon, Yué remplit le caddie à vitesse folle. Puis il se tourna pour demander quelle sorte de couche il fallait. Mais ne trouva personne. Ou s'était-elle arrêtée. Yué dû faire marche arrière et la retrouva au rayon vêtement où elle contemplait les robes et différent vêtement en tout genre. C'est dans ce genre de rayon qu'il s'était rencontré.

Yué : Sakura, que fais-tu ?

Sakura : Rien, je regarde juste les vêtements. Je vais devoir me mettre quelque chose pour demain soir.

Yué : On n'a pas le temps pour ça. On demandera à Fabia de t'apporter quelque chose.

Sakura : Ok, j'arrive.

Ils finirent les courses très vite. Et passèrent dans la galerie marchande. Ou Sakura s'arrêta pour une énième fois. Le magasin présentait la dernière collection de robe de mariée. Pour Sakura le rêve de se voir marié s'était effondré le jour ou Lionel lui avait brisé le cœur. Ce jour, elle en avait rêvé.

Yué : Arrête de te faire du mal. Viens. Tu en porteras une, un jour, tu verras.

Yué l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers la sortie. Certes, elle en porterait une, un jour mais quand et avec qui partagerait elle ce jour ?

31 Décembre

Sakura était levé depuis deux heures, elle commençait tout juste à faire le ménage quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle éteint l'aspirateur et se précipita à la porte. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit des cheveux noirs ébène lui sauter au visage. Puis des yeux bleus et enfin reconnue le visage de Fabia.

Fabia : Ma Sakiiiii !

Sakura : Fabia, décolle toi de moi et entre.

Fabia lâcha Sakura et fonça dans le salon comme si elle était chez elle. Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois chez Yué. Elle s'installa sur le canapé du salon. Elle sortit une énorme boite d'un sac et le mis sur la table. Le logo de la boite de mannequinat « Angel » pour laquelle elle bossait était inscrit. Sakura arriva dans le salon. Fabia la regarda et pris la parole.

Fabia : Décidément, ce n'est pas habillé comme ça que tu trouveras quelqu'un.

Sakura : Je ne cherche personne. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Et je suis à l'intérieur, pas besoin de sortir le grand jeux. Je ne vais pas me faire belle pour les petits.

Fabia : Et pour Yué ?

Sakura : Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Yué n'est qu'un…

Yué fit son apparition dans le salon.

Yué : Je suis quoi ?

Les deux Femmes se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait une simple serviette autour de la taille et ses cheveux dégoulinaient et les gouttes coulaient sur son corps encore mouillé. Fabia le regarda de la tête au pied en prenant bien soin de s'arrêter sur ses tablettes de chocolats.

Fabia : Miam.

Yué : Euh… Continue ta phrase Sakura, je t'en pris.

Sakura : Je disais à Fabia que tu étais mon a… Tu veux bien aller t'habiller avant que Fabia ne prenne feux.

Fabia dévorais littéralement le corps de Yué des yeux. C'est vrai que Yué n'était pas du genre à passer inaperçue dans la rue. Il était même très courtisé par ses collègues féminins mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Sakura. De plus il était doté d'une grande timidité, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa situation. Yué rougie violement. Le regard de Fabia le gênait au plus au point.

Yué : Euh… Je monte m'habiller.

Yué se tourna et l'œil de Fabia fut attiré par son dos large et ses fesses qu'elle imaginait musclé. Il finit par sortir du champ de vision de Fabia qui se tourna vers Sakura.

Fabia : Et tu vas me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour ça ? Tu n'es pas normal.

Sakura : Oh, tu m'exaspères. Tu n'as pas quelqu'un en ce moment ? Genre Monsieur Salvatore, mon très cher patron.

Fabia : Vittore ? Ne me fait pas rire. C'est un très bel homme, certes mais qui est vraiment très pris par son travail. Je me demande même s'il n'est pas gay !

Sakura : Impossible a moins que Pauline soit un Homme ?

Fabia : Qui est Pauline ?

Sakura : Un de nos ancien Mannequin. Celle que j'ai remplacée la première fois. (Chapitre 20 : Nouveau départ)

Fabia : Tiens en parlant de lui, tu reprends quand ?

Sakura : Pas maintenant. Ce sera certainement pour le mois de février ou Mars.

Fabia : Ah, ok. Et …

Le téléphone de Sakura se mit à Sonner. Elle le prit et décrochât.

Sakura : Allo !

Tiffanie : Coucou ma Saki !

Sakura : Tiff, comment vas-tu ?

Tiffanie : Bien. Et toi ?

Sakura : Très bien.

Fabia qui avait entendu le prénom de Tiffanie, tendit l'oreille.

Fabia : C'est Tiffanie ?

Sakura : Oui

Fabia : Super, Passe la moi.

Depuis quelque mois, Fabia et Tiffanie discutaient ensemble. Sakura se demande bien de quoi elle parle ? Elles devaient certainement parlé de mode. Dans certain sens, elles se ressemblent beaucoup. Au bout de dix minutes, Sakura eut l'impression d'avoir été oublié. Cela faisait dix minutes que Fabia et Tiffanie discutaient.

Fabia : Bon Tiff, je te rappelle dans cinq minutes de chez moi. A toute suite.

Fabia raccrocha et chercha Sakura qui avait commencé à faire le ménage dans la cuisine.

Fabia : Sakura, je te laisse ma chérie.

Sakura : Ok. Au fait, c'est quoi le paquet sur la table dans le salon ?

Fabia : Un cadeau de ton patron.

Fabia partit et Sakura alla dans le salon ou elle prit le paquet et l'ouvris. A l'intérieur du paquet se trouvait une magnifique robe blanche avec les chaussures et les bijoux assortie. Sakura l'a sortie de la boite. Yué entra dans le salon et vit Sakura avec la robe dans les bras.

Yué : Elle est magnifique. C'est pour ce soir ?

Sakura : Oui, c'est un cadeau de mon patron. Il est trop gentil. Faudra que je l'appelle.

Yué : je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira très bien. Le blanc te va très bien.

Sakura : Je sais Lionel me le disais souve…

Yué maudissait ce nom depuis quelque temps. Sakura sans s'en rendre compte en parlait souvent. Sakura reposa la robe dans le paquet et alla la ranger dans sa chambre. Et elle repartie enfin à son ménage.

Vingt heures affichait la pendule de l'entrée. Yué avait revêtue un simple pantalon de costume blanc ainsi qu'une chemise blanche ou les trois premiers boutons étaient détaché. Il avait aussi remonté les manches de la chemise pour être plus à l'aise. Il était très simple mais très beau. Il attendait que ses invités arrivent quand on sonna à la porte. Il avança et l'ouvrit. Face à lui se trouvait un jeune homme de vingt ans aux cheveux de la couleur identique a la sienne mais les sien était coupé plus cour et lui arrivait au-dessus des épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan magnifique. Il portait pour l'instant un grand manteau noir. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme vêtue d'un long manteau et d'un bonnet blanc. Yué les fit vite rentré. Il prit leur manteau et les conduisis au salon.

Yué : Bienvenue à la maison !

Yuki portait une chemise noire et un jean à la mode. Lunna portais une robe pull grise lui arrivant mi-cuisse. Elle avait aussi mis des bottes et un collier pour compléter sa tenue. Ses Cheveux lui arrivait juste en dessous des épaules et était noir ébène. Ils mettaient en valeur ses yeux bleus. Yué les laissa s'installer sur le canapé pendant qu'il allait chercher Sakura qui se fessait attendre. Il monta les escaliers et ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Sakura. Elle avait fini de mettre sa robe et s'était coiffé et maquillé cependant impossible pour elle de fermer sa robe toute seule.

Sakura : Tu tombes bien. Tu peux fermer ma robe s'il te plait.

Il se racla la gorge, s'avança et remonta la fermeture de la robe. Il avait aperçu l'entière totalité de son dos ainsi que la naissance de ses fesses. Elle se retourna et le regarda.

Sakura : Alors, comment je suis ?

La robe s'arrêtait dix centimètres au-dessus du genou. Cette robe épousait magnifiquement le corps de Sakura et mettait en avant sa généreuse poitrine. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux, mis ses bijoux et s'était légèrement maquillé.

Yué : Divine ! Tu viens ?

Yué pris la main de Sakura et l'emmena dans le salon.

Yué : Yuki, Lunna, je vous présente Sakura.

Yuki : Elle est ravissante. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Il prit la main de Sakura et lui fit un baise main. Sakura le remercia et regarda Lunna.

Lunna : Ravie de vous rencontrer. Vous formez un très beau couple.

Yué rougie aux paroles de Lunna. Sakura se surpris même elle aussi a rougir.

Sakura : Euh…

Yué : Merci.

Sakura le regarda et dit.

Sakura : Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Yué : Malheureusement.

Sakura le fixa, ne comprenant décidément pas ce qu'il disait. Essayait-il de lui faire comprendre les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Ils discutaient depuis déjà trois heures. Yuki et Lunna avaient fait la connaissance de Clow et Nathalie. Ils avaient trouvé leur petite famille attendrissante. Yuki avait vite découvert les sentiments de Yué. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait cessé de montrer tous les bons cotés de Yué à Sakura. Et surtout de glisser à Sakura durant tout le diner qu'ils feraient un très beau couple.

Après diner, ils se réinstallèrent dans le salon en attendant que minuit sonne. Quand l'heure vint, ils se souhaitèrent la bonne année. Et vers deux heures du matin, Yuki et Lunna prirent congé.

Sakura débarrassa la table du salon et commença à monter les escaliers suivis de près par Yué. Arrivé devant la porte de Sakura, ils s'arrêtèrent l'un face à l'autre.

Yué : Et bien, bonne nuit.

Il se pencha vers elle, avec l'intention de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Mais au moment ou la bouche de Yué allait se poser sur la joue de Sakura, celle-ci tourna la tête. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent non pas pour la première fois. Mais ce baiser ne venait pas que de Yué. Sakura avait délibérément tourné la tête. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent une fois, puis deux fois. Et enfin, leurs langues se prirent aux jeux. Ce baiser, Yué en avait rêvé. Et comme dans ses rêves, Sakura enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour rapprocher leurs corps. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entraîna Yué avec elle. Il la regardait, ses joue avait commencé à roussir sous l'effet du désir qui commençais à monté. Sakura attrapa Yué par la chemise qu'elle commença à déboutonner dévoilant son torse musclé. Elle déposa des centaines de baiser sur son torse. (Qu'elle vitesse, c'est vraiment possible ?) Les baisers de Sakura firent accroitre le désir de Yué qui enleva sa chemise et se mit à défaire la fermeture de la robe de cette dernière qui tomba à terre dévoilant le corps de la jeune maman. Sous sa robe, elle n'avait pu mettre de soutien-gorge au grand plaisir de Yué. Il prit le visage de Sakura entre ses mains et embrassa ses lèvres. Puis descendis pour rencontrer son menton, sa gorge, son cou et enfin sa poitrine. Ses seins s'étaient raffermis sous le désir et ses tétons s'étaient durcis. Yué en pris un délicatement entre ses lèvres, le titillant de sa langue. Sakura sentait le rouge monté à ses joues. Cette façon qu'avait Yué de faire était différente de celle de Lionel : plus sauvage et elle se sentait tellement désiré. Elle laissa même un léger soupir de plaisir sortir de sa bouche. Son autre sein ne se sentait pas pour autant jaloux puisque la main de Yué lui infligeait de douce caresse. Il finit par remonter vers son visage pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Sakura glissa ses mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle enleva et déboutonna. Elle arriva enfin à la fermeture et senti le membre de son amant dur et très tendue. Le pantalon enlevé, Yué emmena Sakura vers le lit. Il la déposa délicatement se forçant à garder un certain contrôle et glissa sa main le long du corps de sa future maitresse. Elle était déjà bien humide et était prête à l'accueillir. Mais il avait décidé de lui procurer encore plus de bien, grâce à ses mains. Il enleva sa main puis regarda Sakura.

Yué : Tu sais que si je ne m'arrête pas maintenant. Je ne serais plus capable de m'arrêter après.

Sakura : Qui t'a dit de t'arrêter ?

Le visage de Yué s'illumina de bonheur. Il enleva donc la culotte en dentelle blanche de Sakura. Elle posa sa main sur le boxer qui renfermait l'objet de son désir. Elle passa sa main à l'intérieur et le toucha du bout des doigts. Elle finit par lui enlever son boxer et pu enfin admirer la beauté de l'homme qui était au-dessus d'elle dans sa totalité. Elle le prit entre ses mains et lui infligea des caresses le mettant au bord du supplice. Ses caresses étaient précises. Elle avait déjà du pratiqué avant. A cette pensée, Yué se sentit jaloux. Mais il se reprit après tout pour l'instant, elle était avec lui et non avec un autre. A la surprise de Yué, sakura y déposa même quelque baiser avant d'accueillir son membre en bouche. La langue de la jeune femme le titillait. Au bout de quelque minute, Sakura sentais que l'extase était proche pour lui. Elle s'allongea alors sur le dos. Yué se remit au-dessus d'elle, puis passa une main entre ses jambes. C'était le bon moment. Il en profita pour écarter les jambes de sakura et de la pénétrer d'un seul coup. Sakura laissa échapper un long gémissement, se demandant même s'il provenait bien de sa bouche. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à qu'elle point ce genre de relation avec un homme lui avait manqué. Trop prise par son rôle de mère, elle s'était interdit de tel plaisir. Il commença un mouvement de vas et vient délicat qui devint de plus en plus rapide. Yué voyait le visage de Sakura se déformer par le plaisir qui grandissait jusqu'à ce que l'extase les prennent tous les deux. (Elle fut rapide dit donc ! Mais vous êtes excusé après tout, depuis le temps que vous attendiez cela !)

Yué roula sur le côté. Il venait de faire l'amour à Sakura, sa Sakura. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle était en train de reprendre son souffle. Sakura se sentait enfin bien, elle venait de finir la soirée en beauté. Elle était complètement à bout de souffle. Elle se leva pour allez chercher de l'eau et sentit la semence de Yué coulé entre ses jambes. Il avait bien évidement oublié le préservatif. Ce qui était fait était fait. Elle alla dans la pharmacie et pris la pilule du lendemain. Elle avait déjà assez avec deux. Elle referma la pharmacie et se regarda dans la glace. Sa coupe de cheveux ne ressemblait plus à rien. Elle finit par rejoindre Yué dans le lit. Elle se glissa sous la couette et se blotti dans les bras de Yué.

Yué : Tu te rends compte que notre relation ne sera plus jamais pareille ?

Sakura : Oui

Yué : Je t'aime, je ne te demande pas de me répondre. Mais il fallait que je te le dise.

Sakura : Effectivement, je ne peux pas encore répondre. Mais sache que cela est en bonne voix.

Sakura voyait enfin Yué comme un homme qu'elle pourrait aimer, même si l'ombre de Lionel pesait toujours autant sur elle. De toute façon, on ne sait jamais de quoi sera fait demain !

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons comment se passe leur relation après cette folle nuit. Yué est-il le nouveau chéri de Sakura ou n'est-il qu'un sex-friend pour elle ? A votre avis qu'elle sera sa décision ?

Prochain chapitre : Le départ approche


	23. Chapter 23

**Le départ approche**

_(Février)_

Un pinceau en main et un sceau de peinture à ses pieds, Sakura trempa le pinceau dans la peinture rose. Elle appliquait depuis une heure la peinture sur les murs de la nouvelle chambre de Nathalie. La décision avait été prise quelque jour auparavant car Nathalie réveillait sans cesse son frère la nuit.(Petite friponne)

Yué entra dans la chambre vêtue d'un simple jogging et sans vêtement pour cacher son torse musclé. Il regarda Sakura de la tête au pied. Elle avait découpé sa salopette pour en faire un short. Un simple bandana vert cachait sa poitrine (elle aurait pu mettre un tee-shirt ou un débardeur comme tout le monde, non !). Elle était divinement sexy. Yué s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et déposa un léger baiser dans son cou. Puis lui glissa quelque mot doux à l'oreille.

Yué : Tu es délicieuse !

En réponse, elle dirigea le pinceau sur son visage. Etalant ainsi de la peinture rose sur le visage si pale de Yué. (Dommage t'aurai pu le dévorer si cela avait été du nutella) Cet acte avait déclaré une guerre. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient affalés sur le plancher de la chambre couvert de peinture rose. Ils reprenaient leur souffle. Puis se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser. Mais Sakura avait une tout autre intention. Derrière la tête de Yué, un pinceau menaçait de s'abattre sur ses cheveux. Et c'est ce qui se produisit. Yué attrapa les mains de Sakura et les plaqua au sol.

Le bonheur, voilà ce qui débordé de cette maison. Depuis cette nuit du premier janvier, les sentiments de Sakura n'avaient cessé de s'amplifier. Même si rien n'était encore officiel. Une vraie relation s'était installée et ils avaient même renouvelé l'expérience du premier janvier plusieurs fois.

Après quelque baiser échanger, Sakura et Yué se relevèrent. Yué pris le relais et commença à peindre. Sakura quand a elle partit dans la cuisine pour faire les biberons. Ils allaient bientôt se réveiller pour manger. (Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, à part manger dormir et tout faire ressortir, c'est tellement dur d'être un bébé !)

Après la préparation des biberons, Sakura se dirigea vers la chambre de Clow et Nathalie. Elle attrapa Nathalie qui commençais à se réveiller.

La journée était sur le point de se terminer. Les deux amoureux débarrassaient la table ensemble. Puis s'installèrent sur le canapé, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Quand le téléphone de la demoiselle sonna. A cette heure si, ce ne pouvait être que Tiffanie qui appelait tous les jours pour avoir des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie.

Sakura : Allo !

Tiffanie : Coucou ma chérie, comment va tu ?

Sakura : Bien, et toi ?

Tiffanie : Très bien. Mais j'ai un gros problème !

Sakura : Lequel ?

Tiffanie : Tu me manques trop ma chérie. J'ai tellement de vêtements à te faire essayer. J'ai environ trois pantalons, sept petits hauts tout mignons, treize robes, dix-sept jupes, vingt pyjamas et nuisette sexy…

Le nombre de vêtements ne cessaient d'augmenter et Sakura sentait qu'elle allait passer des jours et des jours à essayer ces vêtements.

Tiffanie : Mais je n'ai pas oublié les vêtements pour les enfants et pour ton ami. Vous allez être une magnifique petite famille.

Tiffanie poussa un soupire d'extase, décidément il en fallait peu pour combler Tiffanie. Mais Sakura lui devait bien cela.

Tiffanie : Quand rentre tu alors ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas encore !

Tiffanie : Parce que ton frère à demandé Mathieu en mariage. Et le mariage est prévu en Mai. Il vaudrait mieux que la sœur du marié soit là.

Sakura : Oh mon dieu, c'est trop bien. Depuis le temps qu'ils sont ensemble. Bon, je vais en parler avec Yué et je te dis quand on arrive !

Tiffanie : « On » tu parles de toi et des enfants ?

Sakura : Oui, et peut être que Yué voudra venir. Bisous.

Sakura raccrocha et se rassit à côté de Yué. Elle lui annonça le futur mariage de son frère et de Mathieu. Yué sembla heureux pour eux.

Sakura : J'aimerais être en Chine pour l'anniversaire de Thomas.

Yué : Bien, quand compte tu partir ?

Sakura : Euh…Dans le mois, son anniversaire est le vingt-neuf février. Mais en fait, j'aurai souhaité que tu viennes avec moi.

Yué : Sakura, j'aimerais beaucoup mais …

Sakura : Je ne te force pas ! Mais j'aimerais que tu rencontre mon frère. Je suis sûr qu'il t'adorerait. Et Mathieu t'accueillera à bras ouvert. J'en suis sûr.

Yué : Il va falloir me convaincre avec plus d'argument.

Sakura se mit sur les jambes de Yué et lui fit un petit bisou sur les lèvres.

Sakura : Que dirais tu d'une nuit a coupé le souffle.

Yué : Pourquoi pas.

La soirée ne faisait que commencé et ils avaient déjà une idée sur la suite de la soirée ou tendresse et passion était au rendez vous. (Oh ça me rappelle que Mathieu avait utilisé cette même méthode, pour avoir l'autorisation de Thomas, de laisser Saki aller en Chine, cela à l'air de fonctionner avec tout le monde !)

Deux semaines avait passé depuis l'annonce du mariage de Thomas. Sakura préparait petit à petit ses valises. Demain, elle allait acheter les billets mais pour combien de personnes devait-elle réservé ? Yué réfléchissait encore mais le temps était venu à Sakura de demander quel était sa décision. Sakura finissait de préparer le « pseudo » repas, si on peut appeler surgeler un repas. Sakura n'était décidément pas un cordon bleu. Elle entendit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et vit Yué apparaître dans la cuisine.

Yué : je suis rentré mon amour.

Sakura : Déshabille-toi, je vais servir le repas dans cinq minutes.

Pendant le dîner Sakura était resté étrangement silencieuse. Trop occuper à penser à son retour qu'elle appréhendait. Elle les avait quittés tellement brutalement. Et s'ils étaient en colère contre elle. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure avec Thomas. Le doute la tiraillait de plus en plus. Etait-elle prête à rentré et à revoir Lionel ? Comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu'elle était maman ? Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elle ne trouverait aucune réponse. Il fallait aussi qu'elle sache si Yué l'accompagnerais ou non.( quel question, il te suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait)

Sakura : Il faut qu'on parle Yué.

Yué : Bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sakura : Je me suis renseigné sur les voles pour la Chine. Et il y en a un de prévue le vingt-huit février, il reste des places. Alors, Je veux savoir si tu viens avec nous.

Yué la regarda et un silence s'installa. Ce silence devint vite agacent. Sakura repris la parole pour le rassurer.

Sakura : Sache que qu'elle que soit ta décision, je la respecterais. Et mes sentiments pour toi n'y changeront rien.

Yué : Quel sentiment ?

Sakura : Euh… Enfin Yué, tu sais bien.

Yué : Non, je ne sais pas. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi. A ce demandé si ton cœur ne se tourne pas vers un autre. Après tout, tu l'as dit à Tiffanie il y a quelque jour. Je ne suis qu'un ami. Excuse moi un très bon ami. Alors, comme ça tu couches avec tes amis.

Sakura : Tu as entendu ?

Yué : Oui, tout du début a la fin.

Flash back

Sakura pris son téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone de Tiffanie. Cette dernière décrocha tout de suite. Sakura Alluma de haut parleur, elle était seule dans sa chambre.

Tiffanie : Alors, avec qui reviens-tu ?

Sakura : Euh, déjà je viens avec Clow et Nathalie. C'est déjà pas mal ?

Tiffanie : Tu ne nous ramènes pas un bel italien dans tes valises ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas encore.

Tiffanie : D'accord. Sakura, je dois te dire quelque chose qui risque de ne pas te plaire. Lionel est au courant de ton retour. Il veut te parler. Tu veux lui parler ?

Sakura : Euh… C'est que…

Tiffanie : Lionel mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans …

Lionel : C'est Sakura ?

Lionel venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Tiffanie et la seule personne que Tiffanie appelait à ce genre d'heure était Sakura. Il prit le téléphone des mains de Tiffanie.

Lionel : Allo! Sakura ?

Sakura eu du mal a parler mais se décida quand même a parler.

Sakura : Oui

Lionel : Ouaaaa, comma ta voix a changé. Elle est trop sexy. Tu reviens quand ? J'ai hâte de te revoir. Tu m'as vraiment manqué, tu sais ?

Sakura : Ah, oui. C'est … gentil. Je reviens bientôt.

Lionel : Tu reviens seul ?

Sakura : Entre autre.

Lionel : Entre autre ?

Sakura : Euh avec un ami.

Lionel : Un petit ami ?

Sakura : Non, un très bon ami. J'ai été heureuse de te parler. Repasse-moi Tiff.

Lionel : Ok, a plus ma belle.

Tiffanie put enfin reprendre le téléphone.

Tiffanie : De quoi avait vous parlez ?

Sakura : De rien.

Tiffanie : Alors comme ça tu reviens avec un bon ami ?

Sakura : Je ne suis pas sûr.

Le problème était que Yué venait de rentrer et ne voulant pas déranger Sakura. Il avait attendu que sa conversation se finisse. Et avait tout entendu depuis le début.

Fin du flash back

Sakura : Yué, je sui…

Yué : Non, c'est simple. Je ne suis qu'un ami. Et personnellement, je ne couche pas avec mes amis. Alors, il vaut mieux en rester là. (Bah oui ma cocotte, tu ne peux pas tout avoir !)

Il se leva et sortit de la maison. Visiblement, il était très en colère. Sakura regarda la chaise vide et les remords virent embrouillés son esprit. C'est vrai pourquoi n'avait elle pas dit à Tiffanie qu'elle et Yué entretenais une relation des plus douteuse. Peut être pour éviter le sermon de Tiffanie. Qui côté amour était très sérieuse. Pour elle, on ne pouvait coucher sans amour.

Les sentiments de Sakura envers Yué avaient nettement grandis mais peut être pas encore assez pour l'annoncer à tout le monde. Elle venait peut être de perdre quelqu'un de chère à vie. Elle espérait pouvoir se faire pardonner.( si j'étais toi Saki, je filerais me faire une beauté et aller me faire pardonné )

Ce n'est que le lendemain que Yué rentra chez lui. Ou avait-il passé la nuit ? Seul lui le savait. Dés son arrivée, il s'était précipité sous la douche. Et en sortant de la douche, il avait trouvé Sakura endormit dans son lit. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de se réveiller. Et dés qu'elle le vit, elle lui sauta dessus.( voilà tu n'a pas écouté mes conseils)

Sakura : Yué, pardonne-moi. S'il te plait. Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu comptes vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Je pourrais même te dire… que je t'aime sincèrement mais pardonne moi. Je le dirais à Tiffanie dés que je l'aurais au téléphone. Si c'est cela qui te gène.

Yué : Ne lui dis rien.

Yué posa son regard sur son visage remplie de larmes. Et ce ne devait pas être les premières larmes. Elle devait avoir pleuré toute la nuit pour avoir les yeux aussi rouges.

Yué : Nous lui ferons la surprise a notre arrivées. D'accord ?

Sakura : Oui, Je t'aime Yué. De tout mon cœur, je t'aime.

Yué : tu devrais aller te laver, je crois que l'on a des billets à aller acheter !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Yué la regarda s'éloigner. Même si elle venait de ce déclarer à lui. Il n'était pas encore sur de pouvoir tenir face à Lionel. Il était un adversaire redoutable. Et cette confrontation, il l'a redoutais au plus au point. Le prix était bien évidemment le cœur de sa belle Sakura.

Fin du chapitre.

Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Il est moins long que le précédent mais il nous rapproche encore plus des retrouvailles.

A votre avis, qui remportera le cœur de Sakura ?

Plus de réponse dans le prochain chapitre : Retour à la case départ


	24. Chapter 24

**Retour à la case départ**

_28 Février_

La voiture était chargée, les enfants attachés sur la banquette arrière. Ne manquais plus que Sakura. Elle vérifiait que toutes les valises avaient étét mise dans la voiture. Elle regardait pour une dernière fois sa chambre ou un nombre incalculable de souvenir avait été crée. Comment pourrait-elle les oublier ? Elle était un peu nostalgique. Cependant, elle était sur de revenir, ne serais ce que pour Yué. Mais quand ? Sa famille et ses amis l'attendaient. Tout était là-bas.

Yué attendait depuis quelque minute dans la voiture. Et il commençait à s'impatienter. Il sortit de la voiture et rejoins Sakura dans la maison. Il la trouva dans le salon.

Yué : Sakura, si tu continues à mettre autant de temps. On risque d'être en retard. On a déjà perdu dix minutes.

Sakura hocha la tête et suivie Yué. Arrivé devant la maison, elle regarda la maison. Cette maison, elle ne voulait pas l'oublier.

Yué : Allez, viens. De toute façon, tu reviendras. Je dois être rentré pour mi-mai. Encore heureux que je n'ai pris aucune vacances depuis trois ans. Tu rentreras en même temps que moi ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas. Peut être ne reviendrais je jamais.

Yué encaissa le coup. Il était peut être en train de faire une grosse erreur. Mais il devait le faire pour elle. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui pris la main.

Yué : On y va.

Ils tournèrent le dos à la maison et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Ils s'installèrent et Yué démarra la voiture. Et commença à s'éloigner, jusqu'à ne plus voir la maison.

L'aéroport était rempli de monde. Les gens étaient tous plus ou moins pressé. Sakura était d'un coté très pressé de revoir sa famille et ses amis mais d'un autre coôté, elle aimerait rester ici. Yué posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit.

Yué : reste la, je vais enregistrer les valises. Ne bouge pas.

Yué pris les valises et partie en direction de l'enregistrement. Sakura repris la poussette. Elle alla s'installer sur un banc en attendant. Nathalie dormait paisiblement et Clow avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait sa jolie maman. Sakura caressa son visage. Clow attrapa le doigt de sa maman et le porta à sa bouche. C'est temps si, tout ce qui passait dans ses mains finissait dans sa bouche. Voyant le regard de sa maman, il se mit à rire. Rire qui réchauffa le cœur de Sakura. Ses enfants étaient heureux, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Yué revint quelque minute plus tard sans les valises. Il prit le sac des enfants et la poussette. Sakura compris que l'heure du départ était très proche. Ils avancèrent ensemble vers la porte d'embarcation.

Après s'être installé, ils prirent les enfants sur leur genou. Dans quelque minute, il allait décoller. Le décollage était prévue pour treize heure trente et il arriverait à midi heure Chinoise. Soit plus de quinze heurs d'avion, le vol risquait d'être long pour les petits. Les biberons avaient été prévus et le matériel de change aussi. Dans quinze heurs, elle serait en Chine ou sa meilleure amie l'attendait. Certainement impatiente de voir Sakura arriver.

Voilà quinze heures que Yué n'avait fermé les yeux. Sakura s'était endormit depuis déjà quatre heures. Il en était de même pour Nathalie et Clow. Le voyage avait été difficile et très long. Mais le voyage allait bientôt prendre fin. Yué se pencha vers Sakura. Il caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Sakura pour la réveiller.

Yué : Sakura, chérie. Réveille-toi. On va atterrir.

Sakura ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La nuit avait été courte et elle devrait tenir jusqu'au soir pour l'anniversaire de Thomas. L'avion commençait son atterrissage puis quelque minute plus tard, il se posait sur le sol. La Chine, elle l'avait quitté il y a déjà neuf mois.

Très vite ils se retrouvaient avec leur bagage cherchant Tiffanie des yeux. Ils la trouvèrent en quelque seconde, Tiffanie sautait dans tous les sens pour que Sakura ne la loupe pas. Jérémie était juste à côté d'elle et tentait de la maintenir en place, mais dès que la jolie brunette vit Sakura elle se détacha de Jérémie et sauta sur sa meilleure amie. Des larmes de joie s'invitèrent même aux retrouvailles. Finalement Tiffani lâcha sa meilleure amie et regarda derrière cette dernière. Elle y découvrit un très beau jeune homme et une poussette ou nichait deux bambins. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la poussette. Nathalie regarda le visage qui venait d'apparaitre devant elle. Et Tiffanie poussa un cri. Sakura se retourna vers Tiffanie paniqué.

Sakura : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Tiffanie : Ils sont trop mignons !

Une bulle se forma autour de Tiffanie et les petits. Plus rien ne semblait la perturber. Tiffanie était inchangeable même après plus de neuf mois de séparation, elle était toujours la même. L'accueille qu'elle avait reçus de Tiffanie avait été comme elle l'avait espéré. Mais qu'elle serait la réaction de son frère. Depuis qu'elle avait pris la décision de rentrer, elle avait pensé à des tas de scénario. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il allait la prendre dans ces bras et lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué ou s'il était en colère ou même pire. Il ne voudrait peut être même plus lui adresser la parole. La réponse, elle l'aurait ce soir.

Elle laissa Tiffanie en pleine admiration des petits et alla embrasser Jérémie qui regardait sa petite amie comme si elle s'était transformée en aliène. Jérémie prit Sakura dans ses bras.

Jérémie : Tu nous as beaucoup manqué. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire avec Tiff.

Sakura : Je pense aussi. Sinon, comment vas-tu ?

Jérémie : On ne peut mieux. Depuis que Tiffanie a appris que tu revenais, elle a fait des croix sur le calendrier et me disait tout les jours je cite « Plus que deux jours ». C'est assez marrant.

C'est tout Tiffanie ça. Je me tourne vers Yué qui était resté mué depuis le début. Je lui prends la main et le rapproche de moi pour le présenter à Jérémie.

Sakura : Jérémie, je te présente le docteur Yué Reed, un ami très chère a mes yeux. Yué voici Jérémie, le petit ami de Tiff. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, c'était notre professeur.

Yué regarda Sakura. Elle l'avait encore présenté comme un ami. Mais à présent il était habitué. Même si ces paroles déchiraient à chaque fois le cœur de Yué. (Mon pauvre je suis là moi, vient je vais te faire un gros câlin !)

Jérémie : Enchanté. On devrait y allez.

Ils arrivèrent chez Jérémie ou il devait loger le temps de trouver un appartement. La maison était bien assez grande pour tout le monde. Les jumeaux dormiraient dans une chambre tout les deux et Sakura et Yué dans une autre. (Amis mais dorment dans la même chambre, Saki ouvre les yeux personne ne va croire un mensonge pareil !) Jérémie fit une bref visite à ces nouveaux habitants. Tiffanie leur proposa de faire une sieste vu le trajet qu'il venait de faire. Yué accepta avec joie. Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de tout le voyage. Sakura n'était pas fatigué et refusa l'invitation. Tiffanie l'emmena donc dans son atelier.

La pièce avait été faite selon les goûts de la jeune demoiselle. Les murs étaient beige mais était recouvert de différents tissus, pages de magasin, photos, croquis,… Autant dire que l'on avait du mal à apercevoir le mauve des murs. Mais ce qui sautait aux yeux était la montagne de vêtements plié dans le fond de la pièce.

Tiffanie : Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps c'est dernier temps alors il n'y a que quelque truc à essayer.

Tiffanie se dirigea vers la pile de vêtement. Elle prit un bac et l'emmena vers Sakura.

Tiffanie : Voilà le premier. Déshabille-toi.

Sakura : Combien y a-t-il de bac comme celui la ?

Tiffanie : Juste huit de vêtement divers, quatre bac de sous-vêtement et pyjama, deux bac de Robe et six bac pour les enfants. C'est peu je sais, tu te plaindras a Jérémie.

Juste vingt bac de vêtements à essayer. Sakura se dit de remercier Jérémie plus tard.

Après plus de quatre heures d'essayage, Sakura réclama une pause. Tiffanie accepta. Elles descendirent dans la cuisine ou Jérémie cuisinais. Il avait revêtu un tablier qui devait appartenir à Tiffanie vue la couleur. Quoi que le rose lui aille très bien.

Tiffanie : Que nous prépare tu, mon cœur ?

Jérémie : Un fraisier. Tu aimes ça, Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui, beaucoup. J'en faisais souvent avec mon père.

Jérémie : Tant mieux. Au fait, Mathieu a appelé. Il voulait savoir à quel heur nous venions. Je lui ai dit que tu le rappellerais.

Tiffanie : Ok, je reviens.

Elle partit de la cuisine pour téléphoner à Mathieu. Jérémie invita Sakura à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et lui servit un verre de jus d'orange. Il en fit de même pour lui et s'installa en face de Sakura.

Jérémie : Je suis sûr que ça va faire très plaisir à ton frère de te voir. Il a été très triste de ton départ. Je crois qu'il s'en ais voulus. Tu seras là pour le mariage ?

Sakura : Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde. Mais pas sûr que Yué reste jusque là.

Jérémie : Qui est réellement ce Yué. Il a l'air de tenir vraiment à toi. J'ai vu les regards qu'il te lance et comment il te regarde. Il doit t'aimer plus que tu ne le penses. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

Sakura baissa le regard. Ce qui montra à Jérémie qu'elle savait très bien ce que Yué ressentait pour elle.

Jérémie : Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi, si je comprends bien. Mais bon, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Tiffanie revint dans la cuisine. Et s'installa avec Sakura et Jérémie. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Yué arrive. Il s'assit a côté de Sakura et suivi la conversation tant bien que mal. Durant la discution, il glissa sa main sur la cuisse de Sakura qui posa sa main sur la sienne. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de lynx de Tiffanie.

Tiffanie : Yué, tu as une petite amie ?

Yué : Plus ou moins, c'est assez compliquer. Pour faire court, elle est assez incertaine. Je crois même qu'elle en aime un autre. Du coup, je lui laisse le temps de ce décider.

Tiffanie : À quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

Yué : C'est un vrai ange. Un vrai mannequin.

Tiffanie : J'aimerais bien la rencontrer.

Sakura vint couper la conversation car le sujet commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle dirigea la conversation sur le planning de ce soir.

Sakura : À quelle heure partons ?

Tiffanie : Vers dix-neuf heures. D'ailleurs, on va devoir allez se préparer. Je dois te coiffé, te maquiller et t'habiller.

Tiffanie prit la main de Sakura et l'emmena vers son atelier. Yué et Jérémie restèrent dans la cuisine.

Jérémie : Tu parlais de Sakura tout à l'heure ?

Yué : Je dois te mentir ou te dire a vérité ?

Jérémie : la vérité.

Yué : Alors, oui. C'était bien de Sakura que je parlais. On sort plus ou moins ensemble. Quand on est seul, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être son petit ami mais quand quelqu'un est avec nous, elle fait comme si j'étais juste un ami. Et je prends sur moi.

Yué et Jérémie attendaient les filles en bas des escaliers. Les petits étaient prêts, ne manquaient plus que Sakura et Tiffanie. La jolie brunette finie par descendre en premier. Elle était vêtue d'une robe à fine bretelle noire. La robe scintillait et laissai apparaitre de long jambe car elle s'arrêtait dix centimètres au-dessus des genoux.

Jérémie : Radieuse.

Ses cheveux étaient simplement retenus par un serre-tête noir. Elle n'avait pas trop forcé sur le maquillage. Le naturel lui allait si bien.

Tiffanie : Vous n'avez pas vue Sakura.

La jeune fille fit son apparition. Elle était…

Yué : Sublime.

La robe était digne d'une princesse. D'un blanc étincelant, elle moulait ses formes généreuses et s'évadait de plus en plus vers le bas. On ne voyait même pas ses pieds mais son cou et le haut de sa poitrine était dénudé. Au tour de son cou un magnifique collier serti de diamant pendait. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon compliqué d'où des mèches dépassaient. Le maquillage était aussi Legé que celui de Tiffanie.

Tiffanie : Et la touche finale.

Elle sortie un paquet du buffet du salon. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une paire de gant blanc. Tiffanie aida Sakura à les enfilé. Elle était parfaite.

Sakura : J'ai l'impression d'allezr à mon mariage. Tiff, c'est trop. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde me regarde.

Jérémie : Tu vas piquer la vedette à Thomas.

Tiffanie : Mais non. Arrête de dire des bêtises Jérémie. Thomas est très beau c'est moi qui l'ai habillé.

Jérémie : Tu lui as mis une robe pour faire concurrence à Sakura ?

Tiffanie : Très drôle ! Allons-y !

Dès son arrivée, Sakura avait fait sensation. Les compliments avaient fusés. Elle guettait l'entrer, impatiente de voir ses amis arrivés. Au bout de quelque minute, elle reconnut certaine tête. Tiffanie fit un signe à Nadine, Sonia, Sandrine, Alice, Susie, Rose, Natasha et Flora. Apparemment, elles étaient seules. La suite de la bande n'était pas encore arrivée. C'est Sandrine qui commença le bal des câlins et des « tu m'as manqué ». Retrouvailles qui se firent non sans crie. Elles étaient toutes passées par Sakura sauf Susie qui fixait le géant posté dernière cette dernière. Yué se sentit d'un coup gêné. Toute ces filles le regardaient, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Yué se pencha sur Sakura et marmonna quelque mot.

Yué : pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ?

Sakura n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'Alice ouvrit la bouche.

Alice : C'est ce que tu as ramené d'Italie ?

Sakure : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Alice : J'aime. Susie ça te dit un voyage en Italie ?

Susie était resté bouche bée. Elle n'avait bouger depuis qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur Yué. Il était vrai que Yué était très agréable à regarder. Il était grand, beau et fort. Que demander de plus ?

Nadine (tout bas) : C'est le coup de foudre, je crois.

Alice : N'importe quoi ! Susie réveille toi.

Alice secoua Susie qui revint plus ou moins sur terre. Toutes la regardaient. Même après avoir était secoué comme un prunier, elle restait les yeux bloqués sur Yué.

Susie : Euh… Bon… Bonjour.

Yué : Bonjour

Sakura : Les filles, je vous présente Yué, un ami très cher. Il est médecin. Yué voici Nadine, Sonia, Sandrine, Alice, Rose, Natasha, Flora et Susie.

Susie fit un pas en avant et se retrouva juste devant Yué. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Au bout de quelque seconde Yué finit par rougir.

Susie : Susie.

Elle lui tendit la main. Il regarda sa main et la prit dans la sienne.

Yué : Ravie… de te rencontrer.

Il lâcha sa main. Il la trouvait terriblement adorable. A ce moment, on pouvait très facilement la comparer à une petite fille très sage à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Ce fut ce petit sourire innocent qui du décider Yué à lui demander…

Yué : Vous venez ?

Susie : Avec plaisir.

Elle prit son bras, fit un sourire aux filles et partit avec Yué. Sakura fut un peu bouleversé par cette situation. Était-il en train de fondre pour une autre ? Après tout, elle l'avait un peu délaissé depuis qu'il était arrivé. Mais sa réaction passa inaperçue car Alice était passablement énervé.

Alice : Je n'en reviens pas. Un sourire et elle craque. Il lui en faut pas beaucoup à elle.

Natasha : Elle saute sur l'occasion. C'est normal. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?

Alice : Moi, c'est un dragueur à deux balles.

Natasha : T'arrête d'être jalouse. Il ne t'appartient pas. Tous les hommes ne sont pas à toi.

Alice : Qui t'a dit que c'était lui que je voulais.

Natasha : T'es pas possible.

Sakura regarda Alice, qu'entendait-elle par « Qui t'a dit que c'était lui que je voulais. » Serait-il possible qu'Alice aime Susie ? Ceci était impossible. Elle aimait trop les hommes pour changer de bord comme ça. La jolie blonde se tourna vers Sakura.

Alice : Pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça Saki ?

Sakura ne répondit rien et hocha simplement la tête comme pour lui dire « Pour rien ». Sakura avait l'habitude de voir des homos, son frère en était un d'ailleurs. En réfléchissant à ça. Sakura se tourna vers Tiffanie.

Sakura : Où est Thomas ?

Tiffanie : Il va arriver d'ici quelque minute. Tu veux boire quelque chose Sakura ?

Sakura : Non, c'est bon. Quelle heure est-il ?

Tiffanie : Vingt heures !

La jeune maman se tourna vers la poussette qui venait de se faire assaillir de jeune fille en extase devant les deux merveilles emmitouflées dans leurs couvertures. Chacun des deux dormaient. Quoi que Nathalie avait le sommeil bien agité. Sakura chercha le biberon de la jeune demoiselle. Elle le sortie du sac et se faufila jusqu'à la poussette. Nathalie ouvrit les yeux et vit sa maman avec un biberon. Biberon qui atterrit très vite dans sa bouche.

Tiffanie : Quel bon timing Sakura !

Sakura : Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Les filles poussez-vous. Je vous les présenterais après.

Ses amies étaient toutes impatientes de voir le visage des enfants de Sakura. Ce que la jeune maman redoutait était la question de qui est le père. Cette question arriva très vite.

Flora : Celui la, a les yeux de Lionel ! Quoi que ? C'est bien Lionel le père ?

Rose : Flora ! Cette question ne se pose pas. C'est très indiscret. Ou a tu été éduqué ?

Flora : A la même adresse que toi, je crois.

Rose : A se demander comme ça ce fait ?

Flora : Bah voyons Rose, ta mère est ma …

Rose : C'est bon.

Elles se tournèrent tout vers Sakura qui se sentait très embarrassé par cette question.

Sakura : Pas un mot a Lionel ! D'accord ?

Toutes acceptèrent de gardez le silence. Tiffanie posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakura pour la réconforter. Peut être ne se rendrait il compte de rien. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il ne remarque pas la ressemblance entre eux. Ou simplement qu'il soit assez stupide pour croire au bobard que Sakura allait inventer. Tiffanie prit Clow dans ses bras et commença à lui donner son biberon qu'il but avec goulument. Les autres filles félicitèrent Sakura du beau boulot qu'elle avait fait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Yvan, Justin, Alex, Tyler et Jason de faire leur apparition.

Alex : Désolé de n'arriver que maintenant. Mais certain d'entre nous avons eu un problème pour s'habiller. Les cravates sont dures à faire. La prochaine fois on garde une fille avec nous pour faire les cravates.

Nadine : En plus, je vous avez proposé de vous aider.

Justin : Encore heureux que tu avais fait la mienne. Sinon, on ne serrait pas encore là.

Alex : Bon, les tourtereaux vous allez arrêter de vous lancer des fleurs.

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient mignon tous les deux. Voila un couple qui s'était bien trouver. Elle était passionnée de littérature et lui aussi. Ça allait bien ensemble.

Justin : T'es jaloux parce que personne ne te complimente. Faudrait il déjà que tu ai des qualités.

Alex : J'ai beaucoup de qualité mais je ne peux pas te les montrer à toi.

Justin : Si tu parles de tes performances au lit. Non, je ne veux pas les voir. Mais ce n'est pas une qualité.

Alex : Si…

Tyler : Sakura ! Woa, comme tu es belle !

Sakura sourie timidement au compliment de Tyler. Les nouveaux arrivants remarquèrent enfin Sakura. Et lui firent un accueille digne d'une princesse. Baise main, compliment, clin d'œil,….

Tiffanie : Où sont Anthony et Lionel ? Ils n'étaient pas censés venir avec vous.

Jason : Si mais, Lionel a eu un petit problème avec une fille et son costume est mort. Ils sont partis tous les deux allé en acheter un de dernière minute.

Tiffanie : Un problème avec une fille ?

Jason : Une ex folle furieuse qui lui a sauté dessus. Elle lui a arraché sa chemise. Tiens ou est Susie ?

Alice : Rrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Flora : Evite de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Sinon, elle va te sauté dessus. Et fait gaffe, elle mord. Regarde, c'est ses dents sur mon bras hier soir. J'ai pris la dernière part de gâteau.

Aucun d'eux n'avait changé, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Sakura. Mais une chose l'inquiétait. Personne n'avait revue Yué et Susie depuis tout à l'heure.

Tiffanie : On devrait retrouver Susie. Parce que Thomas va bientôt arrivé.

Alex : Elle est où ?

Tiffanie : Parti avec quelqu'un !

Alex : Laissez la tranquille. Ça lui feras du bien de s'envoyer en l'air pour une fois.

Rose : Alex…

Anthony et Lionel vinrent clore la discussion par leur arrivée.

Anthony : A qui ça fera du bien de s'envoyer en l'air ?

Lionel : Pas à moi en tout cas. Vue la folle qui viens de me tomber dessus. Je vais faire abstinence pendant au moins une semaine… Sakura ! Tu es ravissante.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un léger baissé sur la joue. Le contacte de ses lèvres sur la joue de Sakura la fit rougir. Elle l'aimait encore. C'était une certitude.

Lionel : Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la sera tout contre lui. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Mais elle ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse. Elle reprit un vissage impassible et se dégagea de lui.

Sakura : Ravie de te revoir.

Comme pour prévenir de sa présence Nathalie lâcha son hochet qui tomba par terre, à quelque centimètre des pieds de Lionel. Il se baissa, pris le hochet et les montra à Sakura.

Sakura : Que suis-je bête ! J'ai oublié de te présenter Nathalie.

Elle prit la jeune demoiselle dans ses bras et la présenta à Lionel. Heureusement que Clow ne s'était pas mis a pleuré. Nathalie avait tous les traits de sa mère au contraire de son frère qui était la copie parfaite de Lionel. Les mêmes yeux et les mêmes traits, la ressemblance était phénoménale. Lionel regarda la petite qui lui tendit les bras. Lionel lui sourit.

Lionel : Je peux ?

Sakura : Bien sûr.

Lionel : Quel âge à ce petit bout de femme ?

Une épée de Damoclès commençais à tomber sur sa tête. Elle ne devait pas faire de faute sinon, tout tomberait à l'eau.

Sakura : Elle a quatre mois. J'ai accouché prématurément. Ils ont eu de la chance.

Lionel : Ils ?

Sakura : J'ai eu des jumeaux : Nathalie et Clow. Clow dort dans la poussette.

Lionel : Des jumeaux et prématuré. Effectivement, ils ont eu de la chance. Tu as accouché à combien de mois de grossesses ?

Lionel commençait à avoir des soupçons que Sakura vint très vite faire disparaitre.

Sakura : J'ai accouché à sept mois en novembre.

Lionel : Mais ils sont …

Sakura : Si tu me dis qu'ils sont de toi. Je te répondrais que non, je suis tombé enceinte juste après notre rupture. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un en boite et voilà le résultat. Je n'en suis pas mécontente.

Lionel se mit à compter intérieurement si l'histoire de Sakura tenait la route. Et elle tenait la route. Elle serait tombée enceinte en Avril et sept mois plus tard, c'est-à-dire en novembre, elle aurait accouché. L'histoire tenait debout mais, le doute restait encore en lui. Si les enfants de Sakura étaient par erreur les siens, il le saurait un jour ou l'autre.

Le ciel scintillait de mille feux. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. N'entendant que le doux son de la nuit. Il venait de faire une erreur. Il avait cédé à ses pulsions encore une fois. Tous les invités n'attendaient que lui. Il allait être le roi de cette soirée. Mais avant cela, il fallait se lever. Et s'extirper des bras de son amant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, ils avaient déjà trente minutes de retard.

Thomas : Mathieu, lève-toi ! On est en retard à cause de toi.

Mathieu : A cause de moi ? Tu n'avais qu'à me repousser. Et tu avais l'air d'aimer ça. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'en a demandé plus et d'aller plus fort. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Thomas devint rouge, mais la pénombre cachait sa gène. Mathieu rit de son effet même s'il n'avait pas vue le visage de son amant il se doutait bien que Thomas avait été gêné par ses paroles. C'était bien la première fois que dans leur ébat, Thomas le laissait être le dominant. Et il fallait fêter ça.

Mathieu prit son portable. Dix-huit appels manqués venant tous d'une même personne : Tiffanie. Il avait un peu oublié la fête avec tout ça. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Thomas dans la douche.

Thomas : Ah non pas encore.

Mathieu : Mais non, faut qu'on se dépêche. Tiffanie m'a appelé dix-huit fois. Je t'aide ?

Thomas : Non, Mathieu arr…

Les mains de Mathieu se promenaient sur le torse de son homme. Lui qui était de nature plutôt timide, ce soir il se sentait d'humeur taquine voir même coquine. Mathieu plaqua Thomas contre le mur de la douche.

Mathieu : Je sais que tu en as envie. Je le sens.

Le membre de Thomas venait de se dressait devant les yeux assoiffé de Mathieu. Thomas du se rendre à l'évidence : il aurait plus de une demie heure de retard.

Tiffanie commençait à s'impatienter. Thomas et Mathieu étaient injoignable depuis plusieurs heure. Mais elle était tenace et rappela pour la trentième fois. Finalement Thomas décrocha.

Thomas : Ou…oui.

Tiffanie : Thomas ça fait je ne sais combien de fois que je vous appelle. Vous êtes ou ?

Thomas : Euh… A la mai…maison. On arriveee… dans quelque…

Mathieu : T'inquiète Tiffanie, je me dépêche.

Thomas: Non, Math….Bip bip bip.

Tiffanie se Tourna vers Sakura.

Tiffanie : Ils m'ont raccroché au nez.

Sakura : Où sont ils ?

Tiffanie : Chez eux, ils se dépêchent.

Sakura : On va attendre.

Vingt-deux heure, la moitié des invités étaient déjà parti. Des soixante personnes invitées ne restait plus que vingt personnes… Et dix minute plus tard, ne restait plus que Sakura et ses amis. Certain commençait à s'impatienté. Sonia et Sandrine s'endormaient sur leur chaise. Rose avait lâché l'affaire et dormait logé dans les bras d'Anthony. Alex finissait sa dixième canette de bière. Tyler, Natasha, Nadine, Justin et Alice avait sorti un jeu de carte. Et Flora et Jason mangeait le reste des petits fours qui avait été servie.

Susie et Yué refirent surface. Cela faisait plusieurs heur qu'ils avaient disparue. Ils se stoppèrent en voyant le calme de la pièce.

Susie : Où est passé la fête ?

Tiffanie : Bonne question ! Jérémie réveil toi.

Jérémie : zzzzzz

Tiffanie : Combien en avons-nous perdue ?

Anthony : trois… euh cinq maintenant.

Sonia et Sandrine avaient succombé.

Lionel : Si on rentrait !

Tous le regardèrent. Finalement se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie. Sur le parking, les groupes se formèrent. Yué du lâcher Susie.

Susie : J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Susie leva la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Yué. Sakura les regards. Voilà, elle venait de le perdre. Son cœur se déchira. Les larmes allaient sortir quand Yué ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Yué : Ravie de t'avoir rencontré. Soyons amis ?

Susie ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction, on put y lires de la déception.

Susie : Mais… euh.

Yué : J'en aime déjà une autre. Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné de faux espoir.

Susie : Cette fille ? Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime ?

Yué : Je l'espère.

Cette discution s'était faite à l' écart des autres. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se sente humilié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait un grand respect pour elle. Elle était une femme calme, douce et très sensible. Susie se sentait bête d'avoir pu penser ne serais ce qu'un instant que Yué était un homme libre. Il était trop bien pour être encore seul à son âge. Yué regarda autour d'eux et vit Sakura les observer. Ils se quittèrent. Yué se dirigea vers Sakura.

Yué : Tout va bien ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Yué : Tu as passé une bonne …

Un bruit de voiture vint stopper la conversation. Il s'agissait de Thomas et Mathieu. Leur voiture se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture.

Thomas : Désolé d'être en retard. On a eu un problème avec… La machine a lavé.

Mathieu : Oh oui, une très grosse fuite. Pas vraie Thomas ?

Thomas : Oui, très grosse fuite.

Alex : Dite plutôt que vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air. Thomas ta braguette est ouverte.

Thomas : Oh mince.

Nadine : Bon Thomas, on est tous épuisé. On te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et on te laisse. Sonia, Sandrine, Yvan, vous venez ?

Ils furent les premiers à partir. Alex s'avança de Thomas et lui tendit un paquet cadeau.

Ales : De la part de tous les garçons. J'espère qu'il n'est pas cassé. Bonne anniversaire. Bon, qui m'aime me suive.

Un grand silence vint s'installer. Alex voyant le peu de réponse partit tout seul en voiture.

Tyler : Euh… bonne anniversaire… Alex ! Attends-moi, c'est toi qui a la voitureeeeeeee.

Tyler et Justin coursèrent la voiture qui s'arrêta.

Alex : Vous m'aimez ?

La voiture fila avec ses nouveaux passagers. Lionel s'avança vers Thomas et lui souhaita son anniversaire. Suivie de prés par Jason, Flora, Anthony et Rose. Puis Tiffanie le regarda et ouvrit la bouche.

Tiffanie : Joyeux anniversaire. Ton cadeau est dans la voiture. Va voir.

Thomas regarda Tiffanie avec peur. Elle pouvait être très effrayante quand elle le voulait. Et elle avait souvent des idées bizarres. Il s'approcha de la voiture. Il ouvrit la porte et retrouva sa sœur embrassant à pleine bouche un homme qui lui était complètement inconnue. Au bruit de la porte, ils se retournèrent vers Thomas qui était sous le choque de ce qu'il voyait. Il plongea le bras dans la voiture et attrapa Sakura par le bras pour la faire sortir.

Thomas : C'est quoi ce comportement ! Tu trouves ça normal d'embrasser un homme comme ça sur la banquette arrière.

Sakura : Je crois que tu es un peu en colère.

Thomas : Je suis en colère, moi ? Ah non, je ne su… Sakura.

Il venait enfin de se rendre compte que sa petite sœur était rentrée. Il tomba sur les genoux, se mis à pleurer et encercla la taille de Sakura de ses bras. Sa petite sœur, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il avait des nuits et des nuits fait des cauchemars. Il avait déjà perdue sa mère et son père, il ne voulait pas perdre sa sœur. Et elle revenait par enchantement. Le ciel avait entendue ses prières. Il l'aimait. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Sakura était touché de la réaction de son frère. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleuré à part le jour de l'enterrement de leurs parents. Elle s'agenouilla et le pris dans ses bras. Il avait beau faire le gros dur, il n'était qu'un grand sentimental.

Sakura lui murmurait d'arrêter de pleuré mais ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de couler. Les larmes ne cessèrent qu'au bout de dix minutes. Il finit par ce relevé.

Thomas : Comment ?

Sakura : Je suis simplement rentré auprès des personnes que j'aime. Et j'ai quelque personne à te présenter.

Elle retourna dans la voiture prit Nathalie dans ses bras et demanda à Yué de prendre Clow. Elle s'approcha de Thomas avec la petite dans les bras. Les yeux de Thomas s'illuminèrent de bonheur. Pour l'instant, il ne poserait pas de question et préférait profiter de ces instants.

Sakura : Je te présente Nathalie Kinomoto et son frère Clow Kinomoto. Alors content Tonton ?

Thomas : Donne-moi cette beauté. Elle est bien plus belle que sa maman. Nathalie, tu as de la chance de ne pas lui ressembler sinon, tu ressemblerais à un monstre.

Sakura : THOMAS !

C'est en ce début de mars que Sakura put enfin rire de bon cœur entouré de sa famille. La paix avait remplie son cœur, mais combien de temps pourrait-elle resté en paix ?

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Le prochain chapitre : Joyeux anniversaire Sakura ?

N'hésiter pas a lâché vos commentaires.


	25. Chapter 25

Joyeux Anniversaire Sakura ?

(Avril)

Le printemps… La saison préférée de Sakura. Les fleurs fleurissaient, les arbres arboraient leur plus beau manteau, les animaux se réveillaient de leur hibernation,… Tant de phénomènes qui émerveillent les yeux des plus jeunes comme des plus vieux.

Sakura sortit de la maison de Jérémie où elle logeait depuis déjà un mois. Tiffanie avait insisté pour que la jeune maman et ses deux bambins restent chez Jérémie. Lui évitant ainsi l'hôtel et ses dépenses inutiles.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois que Clow et Nathalie soit bien installé dans leur poussette. Elle ferma la porte de la maison et partit en direction du lycée ou elle devait rejoindre ses amis. Elle fit donc la route seul. Tiffanie et Jérémie étant partis tôt ce matin au lycée et Yué… Et bien… Bonne question. Il était parti vers dix heures ce matin en disant simplement « à ce soir ». Et plus aucune nouvelle de lui. (Elle se demande ou il a peu bien être quel intrigue, réfléchit bien Sakura)

Après vingt minutes de marche, elle arriva devant l'imposante grille du lycée. Elle s'installa sur un des bancs juste devant l'école. Elle leva la tête et remarqua le magnifique temps de ce trente et un mars. Le soleil était à son maximum pour un mois de mars et aucun nuage ne venait cacher ce temps. Elle espérait le même ciel pour demain car demain elle fêterait ses dix-huit ans. C'était Tiffanie qui avait décidé d'organiser un « petite » fête pour sa meilleure amie. Sakura avait proposé une petite soirée entre amis mais ceci n'était pas du gout de Tiffanie qui s'était arrangé avec un ami pour fêter l'anniversaire de Sakura dans une immense villa. Elle avait même engagé un dj et des serveurs. La jolie brunette voyait les choses en grand comme à chaque fois. (Ça va être ta fête Sakura je crois, ne jamais laisser à Tiffany le feu vert)

Sakura était assise depuis déjà dix minutes quand l'heure de la pause sonna. A peine quelque seconde Lionel apparue le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, il n'apparus pas seul. (Oh là deux apparitions) Il était sorti du lycée accompagné d'une jolie brune qui n'était autre que sa fiancée, Morgana. Sakura les regarda et croisa le regard de Lionel qui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Morgana. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Lionel et partit. Il finit par s'approcher de Sakura. Arriver devant elle, il l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

Sakura : « Tu manges avec nous ce midi ? »

Il était vrai que rare était les fois ou Lionel ne face l'honneur de sa présence au déjeuner. Cependant depuis le retour de Sakura, il répondait « oui » aux invitations. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à cette dernière qui retrouvait peu à peu la complicité d'hantant avec son ancien amant.

Lionel : « Oui, puisque tu es là. Hier je suis passé devant une boutique et j'ai acheté ça pour les petits. »

Il tendit le petit sac à la jeune maman qui l'ouvrit avec impatience. Elle sortit du paquet deux tee-shirts. Un rose qui devait être pour Nathalie. Où il était écrit « ma maman est la plus belle des fleurs ». Le message bien qu'indirecte la toucha.

Lionel : « Je le pense aussi. »

Les joues de Sakura s'empourprèrent puis elle déplia le 2eme qui était de couleur bleu. L'inscription fit tiquer Sakura.

Lionel : « Il n'y avait pas « Mon papa est un salop » alors j'ai pris ce qu'il y avait. »

Sur le tee-shirt était marqué « Mon papa est un super héro ». Sakura prit tendrement Lionel dans ses bras pour le remercier. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir mettre fin à cette étreinte. Une petite bulle se forma autour d'eux qui finissent par éclater à l'arriver d'Anthony. (Je me demande combien de temps, ils auraient tenu dans cette position si Tony n'était pas arrivé)

Anhtony : « Ne vous occuper pas de moi. Continué ce que vous fessiez »

Sakura lâcha Lionel, ayant tous les deux remarqué la présence de Anthony. Elle salua le nouvel arrivant chaleureusement. Puis Yvan, Nadine, Sonia et Sandrine pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Suivie de près par Alice, Flora, Nathasha, Rose et Tiffanie. Visiblement Alice semblait passablement énervée. Elle adressa à Sakura un regard noir qui la fit frissonner. (On se demande pourquoi, que de mystère)

Sakura : « Alice, que t'ai-je fait pour recevoir un regard aussi…

Alice : Fiche moi la paix » (Cela ne peut pas être plus clair, réfléchit bien saki, pourquoi est-ce que Alice t'en voudrais ?)

Sakura décida de ne pas insister. Et de la laisser se calmer. Elle demanda discrètement à Flora le pourquoi du comment.

Flora : « Elle est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure. Je pense que c'est à cause de Susie. Elle n'est pas venue en cours.

Sakura : Et quel rapport avec moi ?

Flora : Aucune idée. Puisqu'on est tous là, on devrait y aller.

Sakura : Et les autres ?

Flora : Ils y sont déjà »

Sakura laissa tomber en ce qui concernait Alice. Elle finirait bien par dire quelque chose. Ils partirent tous ensemble vers le restaurant ou le reste du groupe les attendait déjà.

Alex : « Les cours sont de plus en plus durs. En plus trop de math, tue les math.

Anthony : En même temps vu le métier que tu vises. T'es vraiment sur que tu veux être banquier ?

Alex : J'aime l'argent. La passion de l'argent ne suffit elle pas pour ce métier ? » (Je le verrais plutôt comique pas vous ?)

Décidément Alex n'avait pas changé. Tous le verrais plutôt humoriste que banquier. La joyeuse petite bande d'amis était réuni autour de la table et discutaient gaiment. Sakura était assise et portait Clow qui portait un certain intérêt à la nappe posé sur la table. Visiblement, il était très concentré sur cette table qui devait l'intriguer ou peut être était il en train de…

Alex : « C'est quoi cette odeur ! Je crois que les égouts remontent.

Sakura : Je crois que c'est Clow qui nous a livré un cadeau. Je reviens. »

Alex qui ne devait pas être habitué préféra sortir tellement la bombe avait été violente pour lui. Il fut suivi par le reste des garçons à l'exception d'Anthony qui resta à la table et de Lionel qui avait suivi Sakura dans les toilettes. (Cher Lionel ce sont les toilettes pour femme !) Les filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Puis elles se tournèrent vers Anthony.

Tiffanie : « Tu ne fuis pas ?

Anthony : Ce n'est qu'un bébé qui a fait dans sa couche. J'ai déjà changé des couches moi. Pas comme mes très chère ami qui visiblement n'ont jamais changé de couche.

Tiffanie : Tu m'impressionne ! »

Elle n'était pas la seule impressionnée. Toute le regardait, ce qui énerva passablement Rose.

Rose : « Pas touche les filles ! Il est à moi celui là. Vous avez les votre à ce que je sache.

Sandrine : Je ne laisserais jamais Yvan changé une couche de peur qu'il la met à l'envers.

Sonia : Mon chéri a déjà changé les couches de son fils, mais il y a quelque année maintenant.

Tiffanie : Mr Terrada a un fils ?

Sonia : Oui, je ne vous l'avais pas dit. Il a neuf ans. J'espère qu'il se rappellera comment changer une couche pour le notre. »

La discution continua de plus belles. Alors que Sakura entra dans les toilettes suivie de près par Lionel. Elle posa Clow sur la table à langer. Et entrepris de lui enlever sa couche.

Lionel : « Tu fais ça comme une pro.

Sakura : On prend vite l'habitude avec des jumeaux. Tu veux essayer ?

Lionel : Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

Sakura : C'est le temps d'apprendre alors »

Sakura se poussa pour laisser la place à Lionel. Elle lui donna les instructions qu'il suivie à la lettre et se montra même plutôt à l'aise. Après avoir remis son pantalon à Clow. Lionel regarda Sakura avec un air assez fier. Elle le félicita d'un sourire. Dans un sens il jouait son rôle de père sans même le savoir. Rien que la veille, elle lui avait laissé Nathalie une heure. Il aidait Sakura tant bien que mal des qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ainsi, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait peut être lui avoué un jour qu'il était le père de ses enfants. Mais pas pour l'instant, cela était encore trop tôt.

Sakura : « Félicitation

Lionel : C'était assez simple »

Ils repartirent vers la table que les garçons n'avaient toujours pas rejoins. Sakura se rassit et les plats arrivèrent enfin. Ils commencèrent à manger. Les garçons revinrent au bout de dix minutes. Ils se remirent à leur place et constatèrent que leur assiette était maintenant froide.

Alex : « C'est froid. Vous auriez pu nous dire que les assiettes étaient arrivées.

Flora : Pourquoi ? C'est vous qui êtes partis. Bande de chifemole. Vous vous dites des hommes ? Vous avez peur d'un bébé.

Alex : Je vais vous apprendre un truc. On a aussi peur de l'aspirateur et de tous ce qui rapproche au ménage. Pas vraie les gars ! »

Tous préférèrent se taire. De peur de se faire engueuler par leur petite amie respective. Ils changèrent plutôt de sujet.

Yvan : « Est-ce que vous saviez que les couches ont à la base était inventer par les égyptien qui utilisait les mêmes tissu que pour embaumer les mo…

Sandrine : ça suffit Yvan, arrête avec tes bobards. »

Sakura : « Je vous assure qu'il fait bien plus chaud en Italie qu'ici. D'après Fabia, il fait vingt-cinq degré l'après-midi.

Sandrine : Qui est Fabia ?

Sakura : Une amie, elle est très gentille et ressemble étrangement à Tiffanie quand on y pense.

Sandrine : Une Tiffanie n'était pas déjà assez, il a fallu que tu en trouves une autre.

Tiffanie : Heyyyyy ! »

Depuis quelque minute Sakura racontait le plus gros de son voyage. Du climat, des personnes rencontrées, des paysage, de son boulot avec Fabia,… Mais quand Sandrine posa une certaine question. Sakura ne sut quoi répondre.

Sandrine : « Et qui est Yué ?

Sakura : …

Alice : Rrrrrrrrrh. Tu veux que je te dise qui est ce Yué. Et bien c'est un salop qui joue avec ma Susie.

Sandrine : Susie ? Que vient-elle faire dans l'histoire ?

Alice : Personne ne se demande où est passez Susie ? Et bien elle a séché les cours pour aller avec ce Yué je ne sais ou.

Sakura : Yué ne ferais jamais passez une sortie avant des cours.

Alice : Et bien les cours de Susie doivent lui être égales. »

Ce n'était pas du genre de Yué de faire louper des cours à quelqu'un. Sakura lui en parlerait ce soir.

D'un point elle était contente que Alice ai répondue à sa place. Elle n'avait pas eu à répondre à la question de Sandrine. Mais elle aurait était tranquille sans l'intervention de Anthony.

Anthony : « Sakura, tu n'as pas répondue à la question de Sandrine. Qui est Yué en vérité ? Enfin pour toi, il est quoi ?

Sakura : Euh… Et bien… Il est… Très gentille avec moi. Il est médecin. C'est lui qui m'a fait accoucher et on est devenu amis après. Et … J'ai habité chez lui… pour euh… enfin, tu vois avec les petits s'était difficile alors il s'est proposer de m'aider. Et comme il avait une grande maison. Tu vois quoi.

Anthony : Vous êtes seulement ami ? C'est ça ?

Sakura : Oui

Lionel : Vous n'êtes pas en couple alors ?

Sakura :… Non

Lionel : Parce que j'avais l'impression que lui et toi… »

La discussion prit fin sur ces dernières paroles. Les cours allaient reprendre et tous ce beau monde devaient repartir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortit. Quand Tiffanie fit une petite annonce pour les filles.

Tiffanie : « Les filles ! Ce soir soirée pyjamas, chez moi… enfin chez Jérémie. Vous êtes obligé de venir. Si vous voyez Susie, inviter là.

Alex : On peu venir ?

Tiffanie : Si vous êtes une fille : Oui »

Des chips, des bonbons, de la musique, des rires, huit filles...euh neuf filles plus un garçon. Tout était mis en place pour passez une super soirée entre filles. Elle venait d'enfiler leur pyjama respectif et s'assirent de par et d'autre de la chambre. Certaine sur le lit et d'autre par terre, elles regardaient une série tout à fait débile et avec laquelle il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Mais une personne vint percer cet instant. Alice entra dans la chambre en s'excusant du retard. Elle enleva son manteau et pris la télécommande en changeant le programme pour brancher sa clef USB a la télévision.

Alice : « Je dois vous montrer quelque truc »

Elle appuya sur la télécommande et une photo apparus sur l'écran. Sur cette photo on pouvait apercevoir Susie et Yué devant le cinéma main dans la main. Le cœur de Sakura se sera. Avait il mit un terme à leur relation ? Elle n'en savait rien. Son premier réflexe si elle avait été seule aurais été d'appeler Yué pour en savoir plus mais ce comportement pourrais être perçue bizarrement par ses amies. Elle prit donc sur elle. Contrairement à Alice qui explosait totalement. Tellement énervé qu'elle en insultait littéralement Yué de pédophile.

Flora : « Laisse la respirer, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Susie est une grande fille. Et ce Yué n'a pas l'air d'un pédophile.

Alice : C'est ce que tu dis. Tu le connais toi ce gars pour dire ça.

Flora : Non mais…

Sakura : Alice ! C'est peut être aussi Susie qui le travail au corps. Pourquoi dire que c'est la faute de Yué alors que Susie est on peut le dire une petite allu…

Alice : Pas ma Susie. Elle est si innocente si mignonne si…

Sakura : C'est parce que tu l'aimes que tu la défends comme ça » (Mais tu défends aussi Yué saki, je me demande si elle à remarquer !)

La jeune maman n'avait pas put résister. Insulter son Yué alors qu'il était un vrai gentleman. C'était intolérable. Mais ce qui restait dans les têtes des autres filles étaient la dernière réplique de Sakura auxquelles Alice n'avait pas surenchérie. Elles fixèrent toutes Alice qui baissa la tête. Rare était les fois ou Alice baissait la tête.

Flora : « Alice ! On peut savoir si ce que Sakura dit est vrai !

Tiffanie : On est tes amies, on ne va pas te juger.

Alice : Qu'est-ce que ça changerais que je vous le dise. Elle aime les hommes et pas les femmes. Et je crois qu'elle en pince sérieux pour Yué »

Sakura regarda Alice qui semblait vraiment mal. Toutes lui firent un câlin groupé. Les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler se séchèrent vite. Mais son mal être se lisait sur son visage. Pendant le reste de la soirée toutes essayèrent de lui changer les idées. Personne ne remarqua le départ précipité de Sakura qui se réfugie dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Yué. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et pensa. Un coup à Yué, un coup à Lionel. Lequel aimait-elle réellement. Avec lequel se sentirait-elle le mieux. Lequel s'occuperait le mieux d'elle et des deux enfants. Tant de questions qui s'embrouillaient dans sa tête depuis déjà quelque jour. Yué… Lionel…Lequel choisirent ? C'est sur cette dernière question qu'elle s'endormit.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux assez difficilement. L'un des deux petits pleurait. Elle se leva et rejoignit la chambre de Clow et Nathalie. La petite demoiselle était bien réveillée et pleuraient à chaud larme. La jeune maman la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine pour lui faire un biberon. Celui-ci prêt, elle l'engloutit en même pas dix minutes. Après ce repas, elle s'apprêtait à l'emmener faire sa toilette quand on frappa à la porte. Elle alla donc ouvrir et eu la surprise de voir Lionel devant la porte avec un bouquet de fleur à la main qu'il tendit à Sakura.

Lionel : « Joyeux anniversaire ma belle ! »

Elle le fit entrer et s'excusa de l'accueillir en pyjama. Et lui expliqua que c'était l'heure de la toilette des petits. Il se porta volontaire. Elle accepta et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Le bain se déroula sans problème. Décidément, il était plutôt doué avec les enfants. Il fit même la toilette de Clow, pendant ce temps Sakura alla prendre une douche dans l'autre salle de bain.

Au bout d'une heure, tous était lavé et habillé. Et était posé sur le canapé. Lionel sortit une boite de sa veste et la tendis à la jeune fille. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit un ravissant collier en argent. Une émeraude en forme de cœur y pendait. Il était magnifique. Elle fut très émue de ce cadeau et une larme s'échappa que Lionel sécha de son pouce. La proximité entre les deux la fit rougir. Puis ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers.

Yué arriva dans le salon. La vision qu'il eu ne lui plus gère. Il ne lança qu'un simple et froid bonjour. Sakura se leva et s'excusa auprès de Lionel puis suivie Yué jusque dans la cuisine. Yué arrivé dans la cuisine se servit une tasse de café et en proposa à Sakura qui refusa.

Sakura : « Ou as-tu dormit ?

Yué : Dans la même chambre que toi sauf que je me suis levé plus tôt que toi et je suis allez dans le bureau de Jérémie. Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Pour savoir. Et hier tu étais ou ?

Yué : Cela ne te regarde pas.

Sakura : Si, jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous sommes encore ensemble ?

Yué : Je devrais plutôt te poser la question.

Sakura : Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ?

Yué : Non, je n'ai ni embrasser ni couché avec d'autre fille si c'est ta question et toi ?

Sakura : Moi non plus.

Yué : Bien, je dois y allez ! A ce soir »

Il partit sans donner plus de détail à Sakura. Il la fuyait encore comme depuis quelque jour déjà. Elle retourna au salon, se rassit auprès de Lionel et lui souri. Ils se mirent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Lionel parte.

Sakura se regarda dans le miroir. Tiffanie venait de finir de la coiffé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a la maquiller et l'habiller. Yué venait tout juste de rentrer. Il se précipita vers la chambre de Sakura. Il demanda à Tiffanie de sortir deux minutes, le temps de parler à la jeune maman. Elle sortit sans broncher. Sakura se leva et regarda Yué. Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit un petit paquet.

Sakura : « C'est pour moi ?

Yué : Oui »

Elle ouvrit le paquet et tomba comme ce matin sur un magnifique collier. Cependant, aucune pierre ne braillait. Le pendentif était un simple cœur à ouvrir et ou une photo de « famille » y avait été glissé.

Yué : « Tu te souviens, c'est le jour où on est allé au parc d'attraction. Et où on est rentré car tu avais oublié les couches à la maison. »

Cette journée, elle s'en souvenait. Après être rentré et avoir changé les couches, ils avaient fait l'amour dans la cuisine puis sous la douche comme si demain n'existait pas. En février si elle se souvenait bien.

Sakura : « Merci, merci beaucoup. Il est trop beau.

Yué : Rien n'est assez beau pour toi mon amour. Je t'aime »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et lui tendit les bras. Il l'aime mais elle doute.

Yué : « Je sais que tes sentiments sont incertain en ce moment mais soit sûr que je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive.

Sakura : merci »

Yué la prit dans ses bras et la sera tout contre lui. Et captura sa bouche dans un baiser brulant de désir. Puis la relâcha pour permettre à Tiffanie de finir de la maquillé. La jeune demoiselle entra dans la pièce et incita Yué à rejoindre les autres qui se trouvaient déjà à la fête. Il accepta et sortit de la petite salle. Elles se retrouvèrent seules. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Sakura avait bien vue le regard que sa meilleure amie lui avait lancé en les voyants s'embrasser. Elle allait encore lui faire la morale comme à chaque fois. Comme pour la contredire Tiffanie déclara …

Tiffanie : « Je ne te dirais rien. Tu es une grande fille.

Sakura : Mais…

Tiffanie : Chut… Ferme les yeux »

Pas de morale. Mais tout se lisait dans son regard. Cette relation était un désastre et affligeant. Elles avaient déjà parlé de ça un nombre incalculable de fois mais la seul réponse que Tiffanie avait put avoir était un simple silence. Depuis elle ne cherchait même plus à comprendre. Mais pour aujourd'hui, elle ferait comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, c'était l'anniversaire de Sakura.

Tiffanie : « C'est bon, regarde moi.

Sakura : Comment je suis ?

Tiffanie : Parfaite. Même si j'aurais préféré mettre quelque ruban ici et là.

Sakura : Pas de ruban ! »

Elle n'avait pas perdue cette manie de vouloir mettre des rubans un peu partout. Sakura se leva et se regarda en entier dans le miroir. Elle était splendide. Sa robe tombait au sol et mettant en avant sa généreuse poitrine. Cette robe était faite pour elle. Elle épousait divinement ses formes et le vert lui allait à ravir. Le maquillage et la coiffure étaient digne d'une star hollywoodienne. Tout pour être la plus belle de la soirée. Tiffanie vérifia le tout et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la voiture qui attendait.

Sakura se retrouva quand à elle devant un gros dilemme. Quel bijou allait-elle mettre ce soir ? Celui de Yué était ravisant mais celui de Lionel se mariait divinement bien avec sa tenue. Après quelque minute d'hésitation, elle prit le collier offert par Lionel ce matin même.( Mauvaise idée )

La voiture de la star de la soirée arriva. Un voiturier vint lui ouvrir la porte et l'aida même à sortir de la voiture. La soirée risquait d'être gigantesque. Elle avança vers la luxueuse maison accompagnée de Tiffanie. En ouvrant la porte, un « joyeux anniversaire » collectif retentit dans la salle. Plusieurs personnes vinrent l'embrassé : Des amis qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, certain membre de sa famille qu'elle ne voyait que très rarement, des personnes de sa classe de l'année dernière et bien d'autre.

Au bout de quelque minute, elle finit par arriver auprès de ses amis qui lui sautèrent dessus pour l'embrasser et lui souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. Puis allèrent tous s'asseoir à une table. Yué vint s'installer à sa droite et Lionel à sa gauche. Ils étaient tous les deux très beau dans leurs vêtements. Celui de Yué était composé d'un pantalon blanc de costume et d'une simple chemise blanche. Lionel était bien plus cool. Il était vêtu d'un jean à la mode et d'une chemise noire d'où les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts et laissait entrevoir un torse musclé. Ce dernier se pencha vers Sakura et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Lionel : « Tu es magnifique. Et le collier te va très bien. »

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Yué. La soirée risquait pour lui d'être longue. Lorsque Susie vint s'asseoir à la table. La belle brune venait juste d'arriver et s'assit prés de Yué qui lui sourit. Il lui tira la chaise pour qu'elle s'assoie. Puis se remit à sa place et commença à discuter avec elle. Sakura garda un œil sur la dernière arrivée. Mais fut tiré de son observation par Lionel qui l'invita à danser.

Vingt-trois heure, les invités avaient fini de manger le repas et n'attendait plus que le désert. Certain invité avaient préféré allé sur la piste de danse au lieu d'attendre sagement sur leur chaise. C'est ce que Lionel avait décidé de faire mais pas avec Sakura qui était épuisé d'avoir dansé autant avec Lionel. Elle était installée à la table ou le seul resté assis était Yué et elle. Les autres étant dispersés dans la salle.

Yué admira la jeune femme qui était aussi belle qu'une déesse. Elle était son ange tombé du ciel. Mais un détail le chiffonna. Le bijou qu'elle portait au cou n'était pas celui qu'il lui avait offert.

Yué : « Sakura, qui t'as offert ce bijou ?

Sakura : Euh… C'est Lionel. »

Ce prénom. Décidément, Yué ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Yué : « Celui que je t'ai offert n'était pas assez bien pour toi ?

Sakura : Non, mais il allait mieux avec ma robe.

Yué : Mais bien sûr. Je passe encore après lui, comme à chaque fois. J'en ai marre de passer pour l'ami raide dingue de toi. Maintenant c'est trop. »

Il se leva, la regarda et lui lança sèchement.

Yué : « Je te laisse. Je vais allez m'amuser ailleurs qu'ici. Avec une personne qui ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. »

Il partit en direction de la porte mais se fit arrêter par Susie qui lui pris le bras et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Sakura les vit discuter deux minutes et sortirent de la salle ensemble.

Le regret l'envahie. Elle faisait vraiment n'importe quoi avec lui. Elle le savait mais ses sentiments étaient flous. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Elle ne savait plus du tout qui aimer. Lionel ou Yué… Lequel choisir ? Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Flora qui arrivait.

Flora : « Quelle tête tu fais saki ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sakura : Ce n'est rien. Je t'assure.

Flora : Non avec cette tête, il ce passe quelque chose. Raconte-moi. »

Sous l'œil insistant de son amie, elle finit par tout lui raconter. Elle vida enfin son sac après plusieurs semaines à garder tout cela secret. N'en parlant qu'à Tiffanie qui avait définitivement du mal à comprendre sa meilleure amie. Elle finit de tout lui raconter et attendit sa réaction. Mais elle restait muette et semblait réfléchir et analyser. Autant dire que ce silence devint très vite lourd pour Sakura qui s'attendait à se faire incendier par Flora comme l'avait fait Tiffanie. Finalement, elle leva la tête qu'elle avait baissée pour réfléchir.

Flora : « Je ne suis pas une experte en relation amoureuse mais réfléchie bien à qui tu vas choisir mais surtout essaie de te dépêcher car j'ai l'impression que Susie est grave a fond sur Yué.

Sakura : Je sais.

Flora : Bon, arrête de te prendre la tête ce soir. C'est ton anniversaire.

Sakura : Je sais aussi.

Flora : Demain, je t'emmène faire un peu de shoping. Ça te changera les idées. Interdiction de dire non.

Sakura : Ok

Flora : Viens danser maintenant et sourit, sinon tu vas faire fuir tes inviter. »

Elle entraîna Sakura sur la piste de danse. La jeune fille fut rejointe par Lionel qui la colla à lui et l'emmena dans une danse sensuelle. Elle devait profiter de son anniversaire même si son esprit était un peu ailleurs auprès de Yué.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel quand Sakura ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle posa directement sur le réveil qui indiquait onze heures. Elle avait fait une bonne grasse mâtinée. Onze heure et pas un seul crie. Elle se leva pour comprendre pourquoi aucun bruit n'émanait de la maison. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Clow et Nathalie mais aucun bambin n'était là. Elle descendit alors dans le salon. Et là, elle trouva Tiffanie jouant avec Clow et Jérémie donnant le biberon à Nathalie. On aurait dis une véritable petite famille. Famille que les petits ne verraient jamais chez eux à moins d'un miracle. Elle entra dans le salon et salua tout le monde.

Tiffanie : « Bien dormis ?

Sakura : Oui

Tiffanie : Flora a dit qu'elle viendrait te chercher à quatorze heures ! Vous allez où ?

Sakura : Faire du shoping. A ce propos, tu pourrais me garder les petits cette après-midi ?

Tiffanie : Pas de soucis. C'est un plaisir. »

Quinze heures, centre commercial.

Sakura accompagné de Flora marchaient en direction d'un premier magasin. Puis quelques minutes plus tard un deuxième … Jusqu'à avoir fait tout le centre commercial de fond en comble. Elles finirent par se poser à une terrasse de café pour faire une pause. Durant toute l'après-midi, Sakura n'avait pas pensé un seul instant a ses problèmes de couple.

Elle s'assit confortablement sur la chaise et commanda une grenadine. Tout en discutant, elle vit au loin une silhouette bien connue.

Sakura : « Tiens, C'est Yué là bas. »

Elle désigna du doigt l'endroit ou se trouvait Yué. Et fut bloqué de le voir embrassé Susie avec autant de passion. A ce moment son cœur se brisa et laissa échapper une larme sans qu'aucun bruit ne sorte de sa bouche.

Flora : « Euh… J'aurais dû te le dire mais je n'ai pas voulue gâcher l'ambiance.

Sakura : Qu…

Flora : D'après Alice, ils ont passés la nuit ensemble si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je suis désolé Sakura »

Ses soupçon se confirmer. Yué était définitivement tombé amoureux de Susie. Après quelque mois passé ensemble, lui aussi la laissait tomber comme l'avait fait Lionel. Elle devait être maudite. La douleur était tellement forte qu'elle ne vit pas que certain de ses amis été venu les voire. (De quoi te plaint tu, cette fois c'est toi, qui traite Yué comme Lionel t'a traité il un an, c'est plutôt toi qui l'a abandonner !)

Anthony, Lionel, Alex et Jason venaient d'arriver au centre commercial. Ils avaient remarqué leurs deux amis et avaient décidé de venir les voir.

Alex : « Salut les filles !

Flora : Qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

Alex : En fait, mon petit poulet (Lionel) a besoin de nouvelle basket, Anthony de lunette pour la piscine, Jason d'une nouvelle raquette de tennis et moi de préservatifs.

Flora : T'es incorrigible. Je n'aimerais pas être ta copine. Pauvre d'elle.

Alex : T'inquiètes pas pour tes fesses. Je ne tiens pas à me prendre une raquette de tennis en pleine face.

Jason : Ce n'est peut-être pas là que je vais te la mettre si tu la touche.

Alex : ça dépend ou tu veux me la mettre …

Anthony : On se calme les gars ! »

Anthony était le seul à avoir remarqué que Sakura ne se trouvait pas dans son état normal. Il s'approcha d'elle et mis son visage a hauteur du sien.

Anthony : « Sakura, ça va ? »

Sakura réagit enfin et ravala ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas leur montrer sa tristesse.

Sakura : « Oui, tout va bien merci Anthony. »

Anthony releva la tête et regarda les garçons qui avec leur regard insistèrent Lionel à aller vers Sakura pour la réconforter. Il s'approcha d'elle et pausa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Lionel : « Tu dîne avec moi ce soir ?

Sakura : Euh c'est que …

Lionel : Accepte ! »

Elle ne put résister au regard suppliant de Lionel et accepta de diner avec lui ce soir. Lionel lui proposa même de partir maintenant avec lui, histoire de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble. Le jeune homme pris la main de Sakura et l'emmena avec lui vers sa voiture. Ils s'y installèrent et roulèrent en direction du lycée ou Lionel devait prendre quelque objet. En arrivant dans les couloirs des dortoirs, des souvenirs vinrent envahir la tête de Sakura. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revue ses endroits et encore moins la chambre de Lionel, qui elle lui rappelait bon et mauvais souvenir. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même lit, toujours la même disposition et surtout toujours la même odeur. Lionel l'invitât à s'asseoir le temps qu'il cherche ce qu'il été venue chercher.

Lionel était dos à elle et cherchait dans l'armoire à vêtements. Elle l'observa de la tête au pied, ses épaules s'étaient élargie tout comme sont dos. On pouvait facilement voir ses muscles à travers sa chemise blanche. Elle aurait aimé pourvoir sentir sous ses doigts les formes de son dos. Mais Sakura fut coupé dans sa contemplation. Lionel se retourna et commença a déboutonné sa chemise. Gêné de la vu qu'il allait lui offrir, elle détourna le regard. Il lui sourit doucement

Lionel : « Pourquoi détourne tu le regard ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue torse nu.

Sakura : Non, mais c'est gênant. »

Le jeune homme tendit sa main vers le visage de Sakura. Il lui caressa du bout des doigts la joue qu'il avait vu se rosir à la vue de son torse nue. Puis il prit le visage de la jeune maman délicatement entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Leurs langues se touchèrent pour la première fois depuis des mois. Puis une deuxième fois, une troisième fois, une quatrième fois…

La jeune fille sentit un désir grandir dans son bas-ventre. Lionel mis fin à ce baiser pour poser sa bouche sur le cou de la jeune fille. Posant des centaines de baisers brulant dans le cou de Sakura. Ses lèvres continuèrent de tracer un chemin de son cou à ses seins.

Sakura finit par fermer les yeux pour savourer les douces caresses qui lui infligeaient son amant. Lionel fit glisser le haut de sa robe au niveau de sa taille. Et prit un des seins ferme de la jeune fille dans sa bouche. Puis il titilla le bout de ses seins avec sa langue…

Lionel : « Tu es si belle ma fleur. »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'allongea sur le lit. Il finit d'enlever entièrement la robe de Sakura. Et caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisse de baiser enflammé. Enfin il arriva au bout de tissus qui le séparé de son trésor qu'il enleva à toute vitesse. Il se mit à embrasser son point le plus sensible, mordillant son bouton de chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche une léger crie de plaisir. Après plusieurs minutes à exploré son intimité, il déposa un dernier baiser sur son clitoris.

Sakura ne tenait plus en place, les caresses de Lionel devenaient insoutenables. Elle prit l'initiative de le renverser sous elle et de lui enlever son pantalon. Elle posa sa main sur la braguette de son jean et la fit glisser. Bientôt, il se retrouva aussi nu qu'elle. Il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le matelas. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son corps et sans perdre une seconde, il la pénétra doucement. Il lui fit l'amour avec passion.

Sakura fut la première à sentir l'orgasme arrivé suivit de prés par Lionel qui cria sa jouissance et se rependit dans sa belle partenaire. (J'espère que cette fois ils ont utilisé un préservatif !)

Fin de ce chapitre

Qu'adviendra-t-il de Sakura et Lionel ? Yué serra t'il mit au courant ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, l'événement le plus marquant de la vie d'un certain couple se produira. Et un autre évènement viendra nuire à la vie de certain personnage.

Prochain chapitre : Le plus beau jour de la vie de mon frère !


	26. Chapter 26

Le plus beau jour de la vie de mon frère !

Partie 1 : Quand rien ne va plus !

(Mai)

Le mariage est le jour le plus beau de la vie d'un couple après la naissance d'un enfant. Cet acte d'une union entre deux être qui s'aiment qu'il soit hétéro ou homo est un jour très spécial. Tant d'efforts sont faits pour rendre ce jour spectaculaire et en souhaitant que rien ne vienne le gâcher. Une journée qui restera gravé dans toutes les mémoires. Mais que faire quand les problèmes ne viennent pas des mariés mais des invités ? (Oh je pencherai pour mettre l'un d'eux, tête la première dans le gâteau de mariage à la première occasion. Mais bon se serais du gâchis)

« Flash spécial :

Il semblerait, selon des sources bien informées que,

Thomas Kinomoto et Mathieu Tsukishiro

Deux célèbres peoples bien connus ont décidé de s'unir pour la vie le vingt Mai à la mairie de Hong-Kong, à dix-sept heures. Suivie après d'un grand bal organisé par les jeunes mariés.

Si vous ne voulez pas manquer ce grand évènement, vous êtes invité à vous joindre à leur bonheur. »

Sakura referma et posa l'invitation du mariage de son frère sur la table. Elle venait juste de recevoir l'invitation des mains même de son frère. Et le mariage était prévu pour le vingt mai, c'est-à-dire DEMAIN !

Sakura : « C'est une blague ?

Thomas : Ah, je savais que le coup du flash spé…

Sakura : Non pas ça. La date ?

Thomas : Oups, tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

Sakura venait juste d'apprendre la date du mariage de son frère qui se déroulait le lendemain. Des blagues, on lui en avait déjà faite mais pas des comme ça ! Mais voyant le visage des plus sérieux de son frère, elle comprit que ce n'en était pas une. Elle se tourna vers Tiffanie qui cuisinait.

Sakura : « Tiff, dis-moi que tu m'as prévue une robe ?

Tiffanie : Oh mon dieu, j'ai complètement oublié. Je suis désolé. Je suis assez distraite ces temps si. »

Sakura s'enfonça dans le canapé et souffla sa déception. C'était bien la première fois que Tiffanie oubliait de préparer une tenue pour sa meilleure amie. Mais le plus important pour Sakura était de trouver une robe pour le lendemain. Sachant que Jérémie travaillait, Thomas était très pris par les préparatifs tout comme Mathieu, Yué était introuvable et la plupart de ses amis était en cours. Puis un bruit de pas vint stopper sa réflexion. Alex entra dans le salon et dit d'un ton théâtral.

Alex : « Mes demoiselles, monsieur, bien le bonjour. Dame Sakura, il paraitrait que vous ayez besoin d'un chauffeur. Je me mets à vos pieds veuillez accepter mes humbles services.

Sakura : Alex ! »

Alex releva la tête et sortit les clefs de sa moto. La jeune demoiselle lui sauta au coup. Elle prit sa veste et sortit de la maison. La moto d'Alex était juste devant la maison et n'attendait qu'eux. Elle prit le casque que lui tendait Alex et le mit. Elle s'installa derrière Alex. Il démarra la moto et partit à vive allure. La moto slalomait entre les voitures et en un temps record, il arrivait au centre commercial. Jamais elle n'était arrivée aussi vite au centre commercial.

Sakura : « Quelle rapidité !

Alex : Je suis née sur une moto » (c'est moi ou il ne sort que des idioties celui là)

Ils se précipitèrent dans les magasins.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Sakura était dans le magasin à la recherche d'une robe digne de ce nom mais le temps jouait contre elle. Elle devait trouver une robe pour le lendemain sans avoir à refaire quoi que ce soit dessus. Sachant qu'il fallait toujours refaire quelque retouche sur ce genre de robe. Ils arrivaient devant le dernier magasin du centre. Sakura priait pour que la robe de ses rêves soit à l'intérieur. Une fois dedans elle alla s'adresser a une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année assise derrière le comptoir.

Sakura : « Bonjour madame, je cherche une robe pour le mariage de mon …

Femme : …Frère

Sakura : Comment savez vous ?

Femme : Simple intuition. Je peux vous conseiller, venez avec moi. »

La vieille femme emmena Sakura derrière le magasin ou était entreposé des robes plus magnifiques les une que les autres. Rouge, bleu, Jaune, satin, coton, voile,… Toutes était la pour faire rêver n'importe qu'elle demoiselle. Mais le regard de Sakura fut captivé par une robe. Celle enfouie au fond de la remise. Une robe digne d'une princesse. Sakura s'avança vers cette robe et la toucha du bout des doigts. Elle était si douce, d'un blanc immaculé et scintillait grâce à de petit diamant positionné sur le bustier.

Femme : « Elle est magnifique, pas vrai ?

Sakura : Somptueuse.

Femme : C'est la première robe que j'ai dessiné. Mais personne n'est jamais rentré dedans. A chaque fois, il faut faire des retouché et impossible de faire des retouches sur cette robe. Alors, elle attend ici qu'une jeune fille aussi belle que vous ne vienne la prendre.

Sakura : Je ne pense pas me marier maintenant.

Femme : Penser vous, cela fait dix ans, qu'elle attend (pauvre robe). Ce n'est pas pour quelque année de plus qu'elle va disparaitre. N'y a-t-il pas un jeune homme prés à vous épouser ?

Sakura : Vous m'auriez posé la question il y a quelque mois je vous aurez répondus que oui. Mais ce n'est plus d'actualité.

Femme : Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, j'en suis certaine.

Sakura : Mais n'avez-vous pas de fille pour lui offrir.

Femme : Ma fois, j'aurais aimé avoir une fille. Mais hélas, je n'ai eu que deux beaux garçons. Ils sont incapables de demander leurs petites amies en mariage. Peut être devrais je le faire pour eux ?

Sakura : Ils sont peut-être trop jeunes pour penser au mariage.

Femme : Mon premier fils a vingt-huit ans et le second à vingt ans. Je pense que mon premier est en âge de se marier mais bon que voulez-vous. »

Sakura lâcha la robe et retourna à l'endroit ou les robes était exposé. Elle se mit à chercher celle qu'il lui faudrait. La vielle femme lui en proposa une qu'elle alla essayer. Et par miracle, aucune retouche à faire sur cette robe. De couleur verte et très légère, elle était parfaite pour le mariage. Elle passa finalement en caisse.

Sakura : « Merci beaucoup madame. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir aidé.

Femme : Oh appelez-moi Yumi.

Sakura : Merci beaucoup, Yumi.

Yumi : Ce fut une joie de te rencontrer ma petite Sakura.

Sakura : Comment connaissez vous mon prénom ?

Yumi : Euh… C'est marqué sur ta carte bleue ma chérie. Je vais te faire emballer la robe pour que tu ne l'abîmes pas. » (Je vous avoue j'ai regardé ma carte bleue avant au cas où que je ne dise pas de bêtise)

Elle appuya sur un bouton et un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs entra dans le magasin. Il mit la robe dans une boite, la ferma et la donna a Sakura. Elle le remercia et s'apprêta à sortir du magasin quand Yumi lui adressa une dernière parole.

Yumi : « Ta robe t'attendra toujours ma chère Sakura. Au plaisir de te revoir. »

Sakura sourit à la vielle femme et sortit de la boutique. (Faudrait encore qu'elle l'essaie quand même, elle ne lui ira peut-être pas, mince j'oubliais c'est moi qui écrit la fiction donc je peux faire arriver n'importe quoi)

Dans la boutique, Yumi se tourna vers le vieil homme qui n'était autre que son mari et lui dit avec un grand sourire.

Yumi : « Je l'aime bien cette petite.

Vieil homme : Tu la reverras bien assez tôt.

Yumi : J'espère qu'il nous la présentera bientôt, Ren.

Ren : J'espère aussi chérie. » (Qui vous présentera Sakura ?)

De retour chez Jérémie, elle enfila la robe qu'elle venait d'acheter pour la montrer à Tiffanie et Thomas. Arrivé dans le salon vêtu de sa robe, Yué fit son apparition. Il s'assit sur un des canapés et observa Sakura de haut en bas. Il la trouvait divinement belle dans cette robe. Thomas et Tiffanie aussi la trouvait ravissante et lui firent bien comprendre à l'opposé de Yué qui préféra se taire.

Tiffanie : « Elle est magnifique.

Thomas : Tu veux me faire concurrence ?

Sakura : Très drôle. Si tu veux porter cette robe, je te la donne grand-frère.

Thomas : Sans façon, elle me boudinerait trop. (Eh oui désolez tout le monde vous ne pourrez pas voir thomas en robe quoi que)

Tiffanie : Ou l'a tu déniché ?

Sakura : Une petite boutique au centre commercial, au 3eme étage. Je crois que ça s'appelle « 1, 2,3 et 4 »avec pour slogan « il ne tient qu'à vous de faire monter les chiffres ». La gérante est très gentille. Ils ont des robes magnifiques. Tu devrais aller y faire un tour.

Tiffanie : J'irais à l'occasion, mais c'est vrai que c'est un slogan assez spécial. Yué as-tu trouvé un costume pour le mariage ?

Yué : Pas encore. Mais je dois passer voir ma mère, elle doit m'avoir confectionné un costume.

Tiffanie : T'a mère fait des vêtements ?

Yué : Oui »

Yué parlait rarement de sa famille. Sakura n'avait aucune information sur la famille de Yué même de Yuki qui était bien plus loquasse. Elle savait seulement que ses parents habitaient en Chine et que leur mère tenait une boutique de vêtement depuis des années.

Tiffanie : « Avec qui viens-tu Sakura ?

Sakura : Quoi ?

Tiffanie : Et bien chacun de nous venons en couple. Alors je me demande bien avec qui tu viens au mariage ?

Sakura : Personne ne m'a invité à venir !

Tiffanie : Oh, et toi Yué ?

Yué : Euh… j'ai invité Susie. »

Yué guetta le regard de Sakura qui n'eut aucune réaction à ses propos. Même si le visage de la jeune maman n'affichait aucun trait, elle fulminait intérieurement. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait y aller accompagner mais elle avait espéré que Yué le lui proposerait. Cependant, il avait préféré invité Susie. Quoi de plus normal que d'invité sa petite amie. Sakura n'arrivait toujours pas à ce mettre en tête qu'il sortait avec Susie. Prise dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Yué lui adressait la parole. Ce fut Tiffanie qui vint la sortir de ses pensées.

Yué : « Sakura, tu m'écoute ?

Sakura : Oui, que me disais tu déjà ?

Yué : Et Li… Lionel ? Il n'est pas libre ? Après tout vous êtes très proche, non ? »

Serais se de la jalousie qu'elle distingua dans son regard ? Impossible, il était très épris de Susie pour encore avoir des sentiments pour Sakura.

Sakura : « Oui, nous sommes proches mais je ne sais pas s'il vient avec quelqu'un. »

Yué marmonna quelque chose d'indéchiffrable dans sa barbe. Puis se leva et partit du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sakura quand à elle retourna dans ses pensées. Seul ses enfants vinrent stopper ses pensées.

Le lendemain debout devant cette énorme édifice, Sakura admira la beauté des lieux ou allait s'unir son frère et Mathieu. Thomas était déjà arrivé accompagné de son témoin, une personne que Sakura ne connaissait que de nom. Un certain Kuro-gane, un très beau jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans avec des yeux rouges hypnotisant, ils étaient amis depuis son arrivée en Chine. Le témoin de Thomas était marié au témoin de Mathieu depuis déjà cinq ans. Fye un jeune homme tout le contraire de son compagnon, aussi blonde que les blés et des yeux bleus océans. Même de caractère, il était l'opposer l'un de l'autre. Fye était joyeux et pacifistes et Kuro-gane avait un caractère de cochon et passait son temps à ronchonné. Il était l'exemple même du dicton « les opposés s'attirent ». Depuis peu, il avait agrandis la famille en adoptant une petite fille au doux nom de Soma, six mois. (Petit clin d'œil a Tsubasa et à ce couple qui a beaucoup de succès, profiter en bien c'est le seul passage dans la fiction)

Thomas attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de son compagnon. Sakura quand à elle voyait le stress sur le visage de son frère. Elle s'avança donc vers lui dans le but de le rassuer. Elle lui tendit Nathalie qui se jeta dans les bras de son oncle. Un sourire et Thomas se détendit Nathalie avait le pouvoir de dé stressé son oncle en un sourire

Thomas : « Merci, ma petite Nathalie. C'est un honneur de porter ce nom, tu sais. C'est une grande personne qui portait ce prénom. Dire qu'aujourd'hui, elle aurait quarante-trois ans.

Sakura : Tu n'as pas choisie cette date par hasard ?

Thomas : Non, c'est ma façon de la faire participer.

Sakura : Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas loin. Ils doivent nous regarder tous les deux. »

L'émotion, voilà ce que Sakura ressentais à ce moment là. Leur conversation bien que pleine d'émotion fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une voiture. De la voiture sortit la deuxième personne la plus importante de cette journée. Il salua ses invités et s'avança vers son futur mari. Un léger bisou et un regard compatissant, ils étaient aussi angoissé l'un que l'autre.

Thomas : « Tu es très beau mon amour.

Mathieu : Merci, tu l'es encore plus que moi. »

Sakura préféra les laisser seul. Elle rejoignit ses amis qui étaient arrivés quelque minute avant Mathieu. Ils se saluèrent tous et Lionel s'approcha de Sakura pour l'embrasser… sur la joue. Depuis la soirée où il avait fait l'amour Sakura et Lionel ne s'était vue que deux fois. Leur relation n'avait pas avancé mais ils étaient encore amis. Etant encore fiancée a Morgana, Sakura n'avait pas voulue donné suite à leur relation. Elle lui avait simplement dis que leur relation ne reprendrais que le jour ou Morgana serais loin de lui. Ce qui n'était pas encore le cas vu que le lendemain de leur nuit, Morgana était arrivé dans la chambre de Lionel en disant qu'elle avait fait les courses pour lui.

Résultat : elle s'était encore fait avoir et leur relation était pire qu'avant.

Et pour rajouter à son mal aise, Yué et Susie vinrent à leur rencontre. Ils se saluèrent. Yué resta subjuguer par la beauté de sa belle fleur. Il se dit même qu'elle serait magnifique le jour de son mariage.

Susie : « J'adore les mariages, c'est si romantique. Tu ne trouves pas Yué ? »

Sakura regarda Yué et son œil fut attiré par leurs deux mains enlacé. Dans ses pensées, elle pensait à sauté sur Susie pour lui arracher la tête et de la mijoter au petit oignon pour en faire une tourte et de la donner à mangé à ses animaux. Mais la réponse de Yué la sortit de sa rêverie.

Yué : « C'est très romantique. Cela t'arrivera aussi, soit juste patiente.

Lionel : Qui sait peu-être que tu seras au côté de Yué pour le jour de ton mariage Susie.

Susie : Je l'espère. »

Sakura inspira une grande bouffé d'air pour se calmer. Jamais au grand jamais Sakura ne laisserai Susie épouser Yué. Il était son Yué et pas celui d'une autre. Sans s'en rendre compte Sakura fixait Yué avec un regard noir. Yué intriguer de savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour recevoir ce regard glacial.

Yué : « Sakura ?

Sakura : Euh… Oui »

Elle reprit un visage plus joyeux même si elle aurait voulu continuer à imaginer Susie torturé de mille façons mais son Yué réclamait son attention.

Lionel : « Que penses-tu de te marier, Sakura ?

Sakura : Peut être un jour avec l'homme de ma vie.

Lionel : Qui sais-tu serra peut être la prochaine en robe blanche. »

Lionel lui sourit et Thomas demanda à tout le monde d'entrer. Yué pris la main de Susie et entra dans l'église. La tristesse, voilà ce qu'on pouvait lire dans le regard de Sakura. Ou peut être simplement du regret. Lionel s'en rendis compte et pris la main de Sakura dans la sienne.

Lionel : « On entre ensemble ?

Sakura : Merci Lionel.

Lionel : Je serrais toujours la pour toi. Rappel toi en. »

Elle aimerait y croire mais il l'avait trop déçu. Pourtant son cœur lui disait de lui pardonner. Il lui fit un sourire et elle craqua. Elle serra sa main et entra dans l'église accompagné de Lionel.

Les sentiments de Sakura aimait déjà lui jouer des tours a l'époque mais ces derniers tant, c'était pire. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombé au fond du gouffre. Elle ne pouvait tomber plus bas… Quoi que !

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre

Dans le prochain chapitre, la deuxième partie qui vous promet d'être explosif. En résumé : une rupture, des pleures, une grosse prise de tête et …

Prochain chapitre : Comment tomber au fond du trou !

Perle


	27. Chapter 27

Toute mes excuses pour ne pas avoir poster un chapitre le mois dernier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Entre mon anniversaire et la rentré, il m'était impossible de vous poster quoi que se soit.

Pour me faire pardonner, je ne vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui et le prochain la semaine prochaine.

J'espère mettre fait pardonner.

Bonne lecture

Le plus beau jour de la vie de mon frère !

Partie 2 : Comment tomber au fond du trou !

(Mai)

Quatre bras, quatre jambes et une tête a deux visages. Voilà ce que nous étions à l'origine. Mais le Maître en eu décidé autrement. Il nous sépara en deux pour ne pas former un seul être mais deux biens distincts. Et si nous passion toute notre vie à rechercher cette partie manquante. Cet être manquant pour faire de notre vie un paradis. Cette partie manquante nous l'appellerions : Ame Sœur.

Nous sommes condamnés à passer le reste de notre existence à rechercher cette partie manquante. Un défi de plus nous attend. Mais aux fils des réincarnations, peut être trouverait vous votre âme sœur.

« Notre histoire dure déjà depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours.

Mathieu : Ce qui est les cas.

Thomas : Pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de me laisser finir sinon je m'arrête la !

Mathieu : Continue.

Thomas : C'est vrai qu'on se connaît depuis toujours mais… Mes sentiments n'ont jamais était aussi forts qu'aujourd'hui. Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire. Comme tu le sais, je ne le redirais pas tous les jours. Je crois que le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi est l'après-midi de mes quatorze ans. J'avais été à l'hôpital à cause de ma chère sœur. Tu as accourue me voir même si ce jour-là tes parents que tu n'avais pas vus depuis six mois t'avaient rendue visite. C'est de là que tout est parti. Alors, je ne te le dirais qu'une fois. Je t'aime. »

Tous les invités furent émus. Le discours que Thomas venait de réciter, il y pensait depuis des mois. Mais assis dans la foule, deux personnes ruminaient de jalousie. Non pas à cause du mariage mais de certain inviter. Alice était assise juste derrière Susie et voyait bien les mains enlacer de sa dulcinée et Yué. Quant à la deuxième personne qui fulminait de jalousie, elle était placée à quelque personne d'Alice. La jalousie de voir la personne désirée regardé un autre le rongeait. Lionel savait très bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Sakura et Yué. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Se sentant observer, Sakura tourna la tête vers Lionel qui lui sourit et fit semblant de regarder les mariés.

Après avoir regardé Lionel, Sakura tourna le regard vers Yué et Susie. Ils se tenaient la main et à plusieurs reprises Susie lançais des regards amoureux à Yué. Elle fut coupée dans sa contemplation par les inviter qui commençait à sortir. Elle n'avait même pas écouté le discoure de Mathieu. Lionel pris Nathalie dans ses bras et laissa Sakura prendre Clow. Sortant de l'église, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis qui attendaient la sortie des jeunes mariés. Sakura vint s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de Susie.

Susie : « Comme c'est romantique.

Sakura : Oui.

Susie : Yué, tu penses que je ferais une belle mariée ?

Yué : Absolument, j'espère que la personne qui sera à tes côtés sera la bonne pour toi.

Susie : Pourquoi pas toi ?

Yué : Euh… C'est une demande ?

Susie : Pourquoi pas ?

Yué : Attendons peut être. »

Sakura voulut rire mais le visage décomposer de Susie l'en empêcha. Elle avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Sakura avait bien pensé à rire mais cela n'était pas dans son caractère de se réjouir du malheur des autres. Elle préféra la réconforter à sa manière.

Sakura : « Tu fera une très belle mariée. Qu'importe que ce soit Yué ou un autre. »

Susie lui souri en remerciement. Susie et Yué formaient un couple parfait. Mais les sentiments de Yué n'étaient peu être pas à la même hauteur que ceux de sa compagne. Et ceci, il le savait bien. Un malaise s'était d'ailleurs imposé à eux sans même que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en rende compte.

« Je vous assure, il va prendre au moins dix kilos avant la fin de l'année s'il continue comme ça.

Mathieu : N'importe quoi. Je sais me contenir.

Thomas : Bien sure. Alors pourquoi, tous les petits fours au saumon ont finis dans ton estomac ?

Mathieu : J'avais peur que le saumon ne soit pas fraie.

Thomas : Mais oui, Donc quand le restaurant sera ouvert, tu mangeras les plats des clients pour éviter qu'il ne tombe malade ?

Mathieu : Grrrrrr. Même pas drôle. »

Assis à leur table, Thomas venait d'annoncer qu'il ouvrait un petit restaurant. Mathieu cuisinerait et Thomas ferait le gérant. Les jeunes mariés resplendissaient de bonheur. Et la fête donnée en l'honneur de leur mariage battait son plein. Tous s'amusait, riait, dansait mais surtout la bonne humeur étaitàa son maximum.

Non loin de la table des jeunes mariés, Sakura restait pensive. A sa table se trouvait Lionel, Alice, Alex mais surtout Yué et Susie. Son frère ne pouvait faire pire plan de table. Elle restait donc sans voix, rêvassant au jour ou se serait son tour. Elle était encore bien jeune pour y pensait mais un peu de rêverie ne faisait de mal a personne. Son âme sœur était quelque par dans se vaste monde. Elle se promit de le trouvé avant l'âge de la retraite. Peu être se trouvait il dans la salle. Elle en doutait de plus en plus. Lionel n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, il l'avait déjà fait trop souffrir. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était moqué d'elle. Quant à Yué, elle le voyait s'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus d'elle. A moins d'un miracle, Yué ne serais jamais l'homme qu'elle épouserait. Sauf si, le destin en eu décidé autrement…

Discrètement, Yué pris la main de Susie et l'emmena vers le balcon pour plus d'intimité. Geste qui n'échappa pas àSakura. Les enfants dormaient profondément, elle pouvait alors s'éclipser et prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Elle prit le chemin vers la sortie histoire de prendre l'air. Alors que Yué allait prendre une décision qui allait changer le reste de son existence.

Arrivant sur le balcon, Susie ne se doutais pas le moins du monde de ce que Yué allait lui révéler. Naïvement, elle se blottit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle posa sa tête tout contre le torse de Yué et ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Yué pris une grande inspiration et dégagea Susie de ses bras. Elle le regarda se demandant le pourquoi d'un tel geste. Habituellement, il resserrait ses bras et restait quelque minute ainsi. D'un élan Yué pris la parole avant qu'elle n'ouvre les lèvres.

Yué : « Susie, J'ai quelque chose a … a te dire.

Susie : Bien sure mon amour. »

Avec ses paroles, elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de son aimé. Dévoilant ainsi la totalité du visage de ce dernier. Elle avait tout de suite craqué pour ce visage, ce corps et surtout ce sourire. Mais a l'heure actuelle, le visage souriant s'était transformé en un visage sérieux et mal à l'aise. Elle comprit que quelque chose clochait.

Susie : « Que se passe-t-il ?

Yué : Je suis désolé si je te fais de la peine mais… mais…

Susie : Quoi mais ? Tu me fais peur.

Yué : Nous deux… »

Sakura se trouvait dehors, prenant l'air fraie du soir. Le calme, voilà ce qu'elle entendit. La sérénité, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Enfin, un sentiment de bien être. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Le vent soufflait légèrement. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour la rafraîchir. Une brise vint caresser ses cheveux et un bruit sourd vint la réveillé. Le son d'un verre brisé. Mais surtout d'un cœur brisé qui éclate. Elle leva la tête et aperçus Yué et Susie discutant. Susie avait l'air perturbé et Yué gardait un visage impassible. Mais de l'endroit ou elle était, elle ne put rien entendre de la conversation qui restait silencieuse.

Quelques minutes après, elle vit Susie sortir du balcon laissant Yué seul. Sakura décida de rentrer à l'intérieur. En passant la porte, Susie passa à côté d'elle. Sakura l'interpella.

Sakura : « Pourquoi fait tu cette tête, Susie ?

Susie : Cela ne te regarde pas.

Sakura : Je sais bien mais je ne te laisserais pas toute seul dans cet état.

Susie : D'accord. Mais pas ici. Allons à l'extérieur. Je ne veux pas que ma vie soit étalée devant tout le monde. »

Elles sortirent ensemble. La discution qu'elle avait eu avec Yué devait être la cause de ce départ précipité. Sakura comptait bien savoir ce qu'il en était. Se retrouvant à nouveaux dehors, Sakura sentit que l'air c'était rafraîchie d'un seul coup. Au bout de quelque mètre Susie s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sakura. Ses yeux était remplie de larmes et menaçais de tomber à tout moment. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Sakura prit alors l'initiative de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Sakura : « Yué a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Susie : Comment sait tu…

Sakura : je vous ai vu discuter tous les deux sur le balcon.

Susie : Ça doit te faire plaisir de me voir dans cet état.

Sakura : Ne te méprend pas, je n'ai rien entendue de la conversation.

Susie : Bien. Alors, je vais te dire qu'il vient de me quitter. Cela te réjoui, je suppose.

Sakura : Non…

Susie : Arrête avec tes aires de petite princesse. Tout le monde t'aime. Lionel est à tes pieds, Tes amis sont les meilleurs amis qu'une personne puisse avoir. Personne ne vient te contrarier parce que tu es une personne fragile. Qui de surcroît a deux adorables bambins pour la soutenir. Ne parlons même pas de Yué qui est raide dingue de toi depuis le début. Même dans nos moments d'intimité, il pensait à toi. Encore la dernière fois, il a prononcé ton prénom. Et tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as. J'aimerais avoir le tiers de ce que tu as. »

Sakura ne sus que dire au monologue de Susie. Et si les paroles de la demoiselle étaient vraies, elle était une vraie garce. Elle avait toujours pensé bien faire. Mais apparent ce n'était pas le cas. Elle faisait plus de mal que de bien. Et surtout faisait du mal à Susie qui ne devait certainement pas la considérer comme une amie.

Susie : « Mais merde Sakura, rend toi compte.

Sakura : Je suis désolé.

Susie : Ne soit pas désolé. Agis. Alors je vais te dire une dernière chose avant de partir. Dans sa valise, ce matin il a mis un cadeau. J'ai fouillé dedans. Ce n'est pas bien mais je voulais savoir. Tu sais ce que j'y ai trouvé. Une bague qui a du lui coûté les yeux de la tête. Dans cette bague, il a fait graver ton prénom. Maintenant à toi de voir. Et dernière chose, Yué part ce soir pour le vol de vingt-trois heures. Il rentre en Italie. Alors soit tu lui cour après soit c'est moi qui le fait. »

Que devait-elle faire ? Courir rejoindre Yué ou laisser Susie s'occuper de lui ?

Un slow très tendre démarrait quand Sakura entra dans la salle. Les jeunes mariés dansait ensemble rejoins quelque seconde plus tard par certain couple. La plupart de ses amis s'étaient levé pour danser avec leur moitié. Même Tiffanie qui n'était pas du genre a aimé danser s'était levé avec l'insistance de Jérémie. La salle était paisible et respirait le paradis et l'amour. D'après certaine personne, la salle puait l'amour à plein nez. Alex ruminait de n'avoir personne avec qui danser mais ce fut de courte duré puisqu'une petite Nathalie vint le dérangé avec ses pleurs. Finalement Alex venait de trouver une très jolie cavalière pour danser.

Sakura chercha Yué des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Elle alla donc sur le balcon et le trouva, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui toucha le dos du bout des doigts pour le prévenir de sa présence. Il n'eu même pas besoin de se retourné pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Yué : « Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, Sakura.

Sakura : Comment ?

Yué : Je sens ton parfum à un kilomètre. Si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. »

Il se retourna pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait le regard froid et ne laissait passer aucun sentiment.

Sakura : « Pourquoi fait tu cette tête ?

Yué : Je ne me sens pas à mon aise.

Sakura : Mais je suis la ceci n'est pas assez suffisant pour te mettre a l'aise ?

Yué : Plus depuis quelque temps.

Sakura : Arrête de faire la tête, tu es bien plus beau quand tu souris.

Yué : Tais-toi.

Sakura : Mais c'est vrai. Allez fais moi un câlin.

Yué : Non.

Sakura : Même pas un tout petit ?

Yué : Sakura, ça suffit. Tu viens te faire consoler parce que ton Lionel ne veut pas de toi.

Sakura : Tu pars sur un terrain glissant, alors arrêtes ça tout de suite.

Yué : Mais bien sur. Quand on parle de Lionel tu montes sur tes grands chevaux.

Sakura : Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. C'est toi qui quand on parle de Lionel, perds la tête.

Yué : J'en ai assez de me disputer avec toi. Alors maintenant tu te calmes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te laisser tranquille toi et ton Lionel. Maintenant tu as tout ce que tu veux : Ton Lionel, ta famille et tes enfants. Je pars ce soir. Je ne pense pas que je te manquerais après tout je ne suis qu'un ami.

Sakura : Tu pars comme ça sans même dire au revoir aux enfants ?

Yué : Ils sont encore jeunes. Ils ont un père. Et je suis sûr que Lionel saura très bien s'occuper d'eux. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut être lui avoué la vérité. Je sais très bien que j'ai perdue face à lui. Il a tes enfants, ton cœur et même ton corps à ce que je sais. Tu es pathétique. Toi qui t'était juré de ne pas retomber dans son lit. Et bien c'est loupé. » (Il ne mâche pas ses mots la Yué, homme en blesser homme sans cœur.)

Dans la salle, Lionel commençais à s'ennuyer ferme. Quand il vit Sakura revenir de l'extérieur. Il se leva pour la rejoindre mais elle se dirigea vers le balcon. Il la suivit mais voyant qu'elle discutait avec Yué, il se cacha derrière le rideau pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. La curiosité était un bien vilain défaut mais la tentation était trop grande. Il écouta toute la conversation du début à la fin. Mais la partie qui l'intéressait le plus était la dernière.

Yué : « Ils sont encore jeunes. Ils ont un père. Et je suis sûr que Lionel saura très bien s'occuper d'eux. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut être lui avouer la vérité. Je sais très bien que j'ai perdue face à lui. Il a tes enfants, ton cœur et même ton corps à ce que je sais. Tu es pathétique. Toi qui t'étais juré de ne pas retomber dans son lit. Et bien c'est loupé. »

Si les dires de Yué étaient bien réels. Il était le père des enfants de Sakura. Il ne put en entendre plus et décida d'intervenir. Il sortit du rideau et mis un pied sur le balcon. Yué et Sakura tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Le stress de Sakura s'agrandit encore plus. « Avait il tout entendue ? » était la seule pensée de Sakura à ce moment précis. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Lionel lui confirma ses pensées.

Lionel : « Alors comme ça, Clow et Nathalie sont mes enfants ?

Yué : Tu le découvres enfin. Il t'en aura fallut du temps. Bon, puisque maintenant il est au courant. Je te laisse avec lui. »

Yué avança et se mit devant Lionel pour lui adresser une dernière parole.

Yué : « Elle crève d'amour pour toi. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois à la hauteur de ses sentiments. »

Lionel ne sut se contenir et lança son point en plein visage de Yué. Pour ce dernier, Lionel venait de déclarer la guerre. Les coups fusèrent et ameutèrent toute l'assemblée. Thomas et Mathieu arrivèrent sur le balcon. Thomas attrapa Yué et Mathieu Lionel. Yué redevint calme très vite. Il s'excusa auprès de Thomas et Mathieu. Puis il partit de la salle. Lionel restait passablement énervé. Pour le calmer, Sakura lui donna une grosse gifle. Ce qui eu l'effet voulu. (Radical mais efficace)

Après avoir fait reprendre ses esprits à Lionel, Sakura repris sa place a table. Alice et Alex se trouvaient encore sur celle-ci Nathalie était sagement assise sur les jambes d'Alex et Clow dormaient encore paisiblement. Alice engagea finalement la conversation.

Alice : « Où est Susie ?

Sakura : Rentré chez elle, je suppose.

Alice : Et que fais tu ici ?

Sakura : J'assiste au mariage de mon frère.

Alice : Tu vas rester là longtemps ?

Sakura : Oui, jusqu'à la fin. Mais pourquoi toute ces questions Alice ?

Alice : Je voulais juste te rappeler que Yué pars à vingt trois heurs et qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller le rejoindre.

Sakura : Mais…

Alice : Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes toute ta vie.

Sakura : Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que Susie parte avec lui. Tu crois être discrète à nous écouter ?

Alice : Euh….

Sakura : Alex, tu veux bien m'emmener chez Tiffanie ?

Alex : Bien sûr, Alice tu t'occupes des petits ?

Alice : Pas de soucis. Viens voir tata Alice ma grande. »

Sakura et Alex sortirent de la salle. Et sautèrent sur la moto d'Alex. Ils prirent la direction de la maison de Tiffanie et Jérémie. Yué devait très certainement être en train de prendre ses valises. Alex accéléra le plus vite possible et arriva en moins de dix minutes à destination. Sakura invita Alex à attendre au cas où Yué aurait déjà quitté la maison. Elle entra dans la maison et fouilla toute les pièces et entra en dernier dans sa chambre. Elle n'y trouva qu'une lettre déposé sur le lit. Elle l'a pris et l'ouvrit.

« Ma très chère Sakura,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis repartie sans toi en Italie. J'avais déjà le mauvais pressentiment qu'en allant en Chine, je reviendrais seul. Et c'est le cas.

J'aurais tant aimé repartir avec toi en Italie mais bien des choses nous sont arrivé depuis ces quelque mois. Tu as retrouvé Lionel et je suis passé au second plan. Tu l'aimes énormément et je ne peut rien y changer. Même si mes sentiments pour toi sont très fort, tu ne me laisseras jamais t'aimais assez fort pour te détacher de lui.

Malgré mes efforts, je préfère te laisser vivre ta vie. Elle sera bien plus heureuse sans moi. Je suis sûr que Lionel sera malgré tout un très bon père.

Avant de partir pour la Chine, j'étais passé chez le bijoutier pour t'acheter une bague mais je ne sais quoi faire d'elle maintenant. »

Elle regarda dans l'enveloppe et trouva une somptueuse bague sertie de petit diamant. Une petite pierre de couleur rose trônait au-dessus de la bague. Comme l'avait dit Susie, à l'intérieur était gravé : « A la femme de mes rêves, Sakura ». Elle reprit la lecture.

« Tu peut la revendre, c'est un peu comme un cadeau d'adieu. Sache que ces quelque mois avec toi, on était les plus beau de mon existence.

Un jour tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une chance pour que je sois l'homme de ta vie et après tu as rajouté naïvement que notre rencontre était un coup du destin et que j'étais peut être ton âme sœur. J'ai crus à tes paroles ce jour là. Mais maintenant, je me dis que tu avais tort. Comme quoi que les anges aussi peuvent se tromper.

Tu es et restera l'ange le plus beau qui me sois tombé dessus au beau milieu d'un rayon de lingerie.

Avec tout mon amour.

Ton Yué. » (Je suis là mon Yué pleure pas renifle)

Sakura ferma la lettre et une larme vint naitre au coin de son œil. Elle était tout sauf un ange.

C'était lui ! L'homme qui saurais le mieux s'occuper d'elle, le meilleur pour ses enfants, l'ami le plus dévoué, l'amant le plus époustouflant mais surtout la personne avec qui elle voulait finir ses jours. Ces paroles, elle devait lui dire avant qu'il ne parte.

Elle se précipita dehors et se glissa derrière Alex.

Sakura : « A l'aéroport le plus vite possible. Son avion décolle à vingt trois heurs.

Alex : Tu sais que l'aéroport est à vingt minutes d'ici et qu'il est vingt deux heure cinquante ?

Sakura : J'ai confiance en tes talents de conducteur. » (La prudence tu ne connais pas saki ?)

Il démarra la moto et partie à toute allure. Il faisait nuit et la visibilité était quasi nul mais il fallait espérer que tout se passe bien sur l'autoroute qui était le chemin le plus rapide vers l'aéroport.

Tiffanie avait vu Sakura partir avec Alex depuis déjà vingt minutes. Sakura savait très bien que Tiffanie détestait qu'elle sorte à cette heure si et en plus sur la moto d'Alex, qu'elle jugeait dangereuse et qui plus est la nuit. Thomas et Mathieu aussi s'inquiétaient pour elle. Tiffanie décida de l'appeler pour la sermonnait une fois de plus.

Tiffanie : « Sakura !

Sakura : Tiff, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te parler.

Tiffanie : Dis moi au moins ce que tu fais !

Sakura : Plus vite Alex. Je vais à l'aéroport.

Tiffanie : Pourquoi faire ?

Sakura : Je va… Attenti….

Tiffanie : Sakura ?

Sakura : ...

Tifannie : Sakura, répond moi !

Sakura :…

Tiffanie : SAKURAAAAAA

Thomas entendant le prénom de sa sœur hurler à plusieurs reprise par Tiffanie vint la voir. Tiffanie semblait terrifié. Thomas lui prie le téléphone des mains.

Thomas : Que ce passe t'il ?

Tiffanie : Ça a raccroché.

Thomas : Elle va rappeler, j'en suis sûr.

Plusieurs heures venaient de passer et personne n'avait de nouvelle de Sakura et Alex.

Tous commençaient à imaginer les pires scénarios. Ivan pensait qu'un vaisseau spatial les avait enlevés, Nadine pensait qu'il avait été attaqué par des samouraïs, Rose pensait que Yué et Sakura s'était envolé tous les deux pour l'Italie et qu'Alex était partie se coucher, Jason pensait qu'il était partie tous les trois dans un love hôtel pour partager une nuit de folie ensemble sans l'avoir invité lui le dieu du sexe, Lionel préférait ne pas pensait à ce qu'il se passait, Jérémie pensait a une panne d'essence et de batterie de portable et Tiffanie pensa tout de suite au pire : un accident.

Ils sortirent de leur pensaient quand le téléphone de Thomas sonna. Mais ce ne fut pas le numéro de Sakura qui s'afficha.

Thomas : « Ce n'est pas Sakura mais je décroche quand même.

Tiffanie : Vite.

Thomas : Allo.

… : Monsieur Kinomoto ?

Thomas : Oui, c'est bien moi.

… : Ici l'hôpital de la cinquième avenue. Connaissait vous une certaine Sakura Kinomoto ?

Thomas : Oui, c'est ma sœur. Que lui ai t'il arrivé ?

Hôpital : Nous venons d'admettre une Sakura Kinomoto dans notre établissement. Je suis désolé monsieur Kinomoto mais…. »

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre qui est assez tragique, je le sais mais c'était nécessaire.

Vous avez de la chance, le chapitre prochain sera poster dans une semaine.

Prochaine chapitre : Ma plus grande force, c'est toi !


	28. Chapter 28

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Et oui, Chaque bonne histoire a une fin. Je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre avant un bon dans le futur. Sachez aussi que je ne pars pas définitivement car je prépare une autre fiction toujours sur le thème de Card Captor Sakura mais avec un brin de magie en plus. Je vous en parlerais plus à la fin.

Ma plus grande force, c'est vous !

(Juin)

Je me sens si bien. Ou ai-je atterrit ? Je sens de l'herbe sous mes pieds, quelle sensation agréable. Un petit vent caressa ma joue et fit virevolter mes cheveux. Je pausais une main sur ma poitrine. Quel est cet endroit ? J'ouvrais les yeux. Devant moi, une immense étendue verte, des arbres par millier, un ciel encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Serais-je au paradis ?

Au loin, j'aperçus une personne. Elle s'approcha de moi et je pus distinguer son visage. Ce visage, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille. C'était celui de mon père. J'étais définitivement au paradis. Il arrivait à ma hauteur. Il n'avait pas changé. Son visage semblait apaisait. Il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Ses bras, cela faisait des années que je ne les avais pas sentit autour de moi. Il m'avait accompagné toute ma vie jusqu'à ce jour malheureux ou il n'était pas revenu du travail. Ce jour la j'avais eu l'impression de mourir avec lui. Sa présence me manquait tous les jours. Et s'il y avait bien une question que je me posais s'était de savoir s'il était fier de moi.

Tout d'un coup, je sentis une troisième main se posais délicatement sur ma tête. Je regardai la personne. Je ne me rappelais peut être pas de ma mère mais je me souvenais encore de son odeur. Elle me tendit les bras et je m'y logeai. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la connaître. Elle était partie bien trop tôt pour que je me rappel d'elle. Le plus à plaindre était Thomas, d'après ce que je savais, ils avaient des liens très forts.

Nathalie : « Tout va bien ma chérie. »

Je ne pus ouvrir la bouche, quelque chose m'empêchait de parler. Seules mes larmes coulaient tel un torrent. Je ne pus exprimer la joie que j'avais de les revoir tous les deux. L'émotion étant trop forte, j'ai finis par m'endormir dans les bras de ma mère.

En me réveillant, je vérifiais que mes parents étaient toujours là. Je me relevai et me mit face à eux. Il fallait que je sache ou je me trouvais.

Sakura : « Ou suis-je ? Au paradis ?

Nathalie : Non, ma chérie. Tu te trouves entre les deux. En ce moment, ton corps est à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Et tu dois vite repartir d'ici.

Sakura : Je veux rester avec vous.

Fujitaka : Non, Sakura. Tu dois retourner auprès de ton frère. Mais surtout auprès de Nathalie et Clow.

Nathalie : Ne leur fait pas vivre ce que tu as vécus. Eux ont le droit d'avoir une mère. Je suis désolé d'être partie si tôt. Mais c'était mon heure. Ce n'est pas encore la tienne. »

Sakura sentit son cœur loupé un battement. Ses yeux commençaient à se brouillais. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Elle se sentait partir. Avant de tomber, elle entendit son père lui adresser une dernière parole qui lui réchauffa le cœur malgré son mal être instantané.

Un mois que Sakura était dans un profond coma. Les médecins n'étaient certains de rien. Pour l'instant personne ne savait quand elle allait ouvrir les yeux. Tous attendaient son réveille. Des à présent tout dépendais d'elle et de son envie de se réveiller. Chaque jour, Thomas venait voir sa sœur et il était toujours surpris et curieux de savoir pourquoi sa jeune sœur sourirai telle, elle ne ressemblait pas à une malade au contraire plus le temps passait plus elle rayonnait. Faisait-elle de beau rêve !

Depuis l'accident, les amis de Sakura prenaient les choses bien différemment. Que ce passe il depuis un mois ?

Du côté de Sandrine et Yvan : le temps était assez maussade. Yvan se plaignait que personne ne rigolait à ses blagues. La seule à rire était habituellement Sakura. Mais pour eux la vie devait continuer, ils avaient les cours à continuer et ce devait d'avoir leur Bac. Ils y pensaient déjà même si ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Sandrine se dirigeait vers des études d'infirmières et pour cela, un Bac était nécessaire. Yvan ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait après. Il avait encore un an pour y réfléchir.

Chez Nadine et Justin, tout était parfait. L'accident de Sakura les avait remués. Nadine attendaient le réveille de celle-ci pour lui faire lire son nouvel ouvrage.

Sonia s'était auto proclamée décoratrice de la chambre d'hôpital de Sakura. Elle apportait des fleurs chaque jour pour que dès son réveil, elle se sente chez elle. Elle apportait des photos des petits chaque jour. Ainsi Sakura saurait tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie des enfants

Anthony et Rose aidaient tant bien que mal Lionel a joué son rôle de père. Même s'il ne les voyait pas tous les jours. En pleine étude de droit, Anthony devait rester sérieux quel que soit les difficultés. Il était ce qu'on peut appeler un élève trop sérieux et Rose qui ne le voyait que de temps en temps. Les cours avaient une importance primordiale pour lui au détriment de sa petite amie. Heureusement que celle-ci était compréhensible. De plus, il lui avait proposé de partir tous les deux pendant les grandes vacances.

Pour Susie, sa vie avait repris son cours normal. Alice la suivait sans arrêt. Mais cela ne la dérangeait en aucun cas. Susie passait voir Sakura de temps en temps. Elle avait discuté avec Yué par téléphone mais n'avait rien dit de l'état de Sakura. Il s'en serait voulu. Susie savait que dès le réveille de Sakura, cette dernière se précipiterait chez Yué.

Natasha quand à elle rêvait tous les jours du réveille de son amie. Ce disant qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Et tous les jours, c'était la même chose. Sakura n'était pas debout sur ses deux jambes. Autant dire que les nuits de Natasha était agité au grand malheur de Tyler, son petit ami depuis peu. Comme quoi que le malheur des autres peut rapprocher certain.

Pour finir Flora et Jason vivaient au jour le jour. La vie pouvait s'arrête à tout moment. Il l'avait bien compris avec l'accident de Sakura.

Mais ce qui souffrait le plus était Thomas, Mathieu et Tiffanie. Il ne cessait de passer à l'hôpital pour voir Sakura Il espérait tout les trois qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Sakura était installé en réanimation. Son cœur avait failli lâcher encore une fois. Ils la gardèrent quelque jour attendant que son état se stabilise et la remirent dans sa chambre.

Et le vingt-deux juin, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux à la suite d'une dernière réanimation. Sa première vision fut le médecin et les tas d'infirmières qui l'accompagnaient. L'une d'elle tenta de lui parlé mais Sakura ne semblait pas encore être tout à fait là. Après quelque teste, ils la laissèrent se reposer pour ensuite prévenir Thomas.

Me voilà revenue sur terre. Je devais certainement me trouver à l'hôpital. On m'avait mis dans une chambre seule. Des tas de fleurs était posé de par et d'autre de la chambre. Et des photos trônaient sur la table de chevet. Je pris les photos entre mes doigts. Je me sentais encore très faible, rien que prendre une photo me fatiguait. Mes membres me faisaient souffrir et ma tête aussi. En voyant les photos, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mes enfants, j'avais voulue les laisser seul sur cette terre. Sur les photos, ils riaient, jouaient ou encore mangeaient.

Puis je fus coupé dans ma contemplation par l'arriver de Thomas.

Les retrouvailles entre le frère et la sœur se firent en silence. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de parole pour se comprendre. En regardant son frère, Sakura avait bien senti la joie et le bonheur de la retrouver. Ils étaient restés plus de cinq minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais les muscles endolorie de Sakura la fit lâcher prise. Thomas la regarda, elle, sa petite sœur. Elle avait vécu tant de choses. Elle avait bien grandit.

Thomas : « Je … Tu…Enfin… Tu te sens bien ?

Sakura : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Thomas : Je vais prévenir les autres. Je reviens. Ne bouge pas.

Sakura : Je ne bougerais pas. Ricana t-elle»

« Droit judiciaire pour les nuls, l'encyclopédie juridique, droit et devoir, Justice suprême. Ah Accusée coupable le voilà. Lionel tu peux me prendre celui-ci. »

Derrière un tas de livres, Lionel grimaçait. Il avait accepté d'aider Anthony pour aller chercher quelque livre. Le mot quelque livre était bien faible. Car Lionel ne portait pas moins de six livres faisant environ six cents pages chacun. Et l'expédition n'était pas encore terminée. Il manquait encore trois livres. Anthony se tourna vers Lionel et ne vit qu'une pile de livre qui parlait et ronchonnait.

Lionel : « Euh… Anthony. J'ai les mains prise-la. T'a vraiment besoin de tout ça ?

Anthony : Je dois lire ces neuf livres pour enrichir mon…

Lionel : Stop ! »

La bibliothécaire fit signe à Lionel de baisser le ton. Lionel s'excusa et chuchota tout bas.

Lionel : « Dépêche-toi.

Anthony : Je fais ce que je peu. »

Soudain le portable de Lionel se mit a jouait une musique forte. Il en laissa tombé tous ses livres et de ce fait se fit réprimander par la bibliothécaire. Après des excuses, il sortit de la bibliothèque laissant Anthony se débrouiller comme un grand. C'était le nom de Jason.

Lionel : « Pourquoi tu m'appel ? On s'est vu tout à l'heur.

Jason : T'as toujours un train de retard, toi. Dépêche-toi de venir.

Lionel : Pour faire quoi ?

Jason : T'es pas au courant ?

Lionel : De quoi ?

Jason : Sakura, elle sait réveiller. Y manque plus que toi.

Lionel : J'arrive. »

Il alla chercher Anthony qui miracle ou peut être grâce à l'urgence de la situation ne prit qu'un seul livre. En voyant le jeune homme sortir avec un seul livre, Lionel lui lança une petite frappe derrière la tête en lui lançant un « Tout ça pour ça. ». Ils se précipitèrent vers la voiture d'Anthony et y grimpèrent. Durant tout le trajet, Lionel songea à ses retrouvailles avec Sakura. Comment allait-elle réagir en le voyant. La dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, il avait appris la vérité sur Clow et Nathalie.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, ils foncèrent dans la chambre de celle ci. Devant la chambre, certaine personne attendait leur tour pour la voir ne pouvant pas y entrer en même temps. Ce fut Jason qui les accueillie et leur expliqua le plus gros de l'histoire.

Jason : « Elle va très bien. Elle s'est réveillée ce matin. Tous les examens sont négatifs donc, elle n'a aucune lésion cérébrale ou autre. Les médecins sont positifs. Elle devrait sortir d'ici un mois. Mais elle n'a le droit qu'à quatre personnes dans sa chambre. Donc on attend que Thomas, Mathieu, Tiffanie et Jérémie ait finie. Ils ne devraient plus trop tarder. J'allais oublier. Tes morpions …

Flora : Enfant, Jason. Ses enfants.

Jason : Ouai, c'est pareil…Tes morpions sont là aussi. On attendait que tu arrives. Tiens, je crois que ce monsieur t'a laissé un petit cadeau. »

Lionel pris son fils dans ses bras et alla le changer, sous la surveillance de Anthony qui vérifia que tout allait bien. En un mois, il avait changé des dizaines de couche mais avait de temps en temps des penchants pour les mettre à l'envers. Il réussie sans problème à changer son fils. Il avait dû apprendre à s'occuper de ses enfants et commençais à s'y faire. Le rôle de papa commençait même presque à lui plaire.

Quelque seconde plus tard, Thomas et Mathieu sortirent de la chambre. Laissant la place à qui voulait la prendre. Tous laissèrent leur place à Lionel et aux enfants. Au moment ou Lionel entra dans la chambre, Tiffanie et Jérémie s'apprêtaient a sortirent, les laissant ainsi seul. La porte à peine fermé que Clow poussa un cri en voyant sa maman. Elle lui tendit les bras.

Elle n'avait pas vue ses enfants depuis un mois. Elle les trouvait changer. Ils avaient pris tous les deux en taille et en poids. Après quelque seconde de réconfort avec son fils, elle l'assit sur ses jambes. Elle ne put prendre Nathalie dans ses bras car cette dernière dormait à point fermer. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle adressa enfin la parole à Lionel.

Sakura : « Tu vas bien ?

Lionel : C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ?

Sakura : Je vais bien. Comment tu t'en sors avec les petits ?

Lionel : Sa va, je commence à m'habituer. Je ne les vois pas tous les jours mais j'apprends vite. Anthony est un très bon professeur.

Sakura : Je me doute bien. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Je vais parler en premier. Je ne reviendrais pas vers toi. Mais tu dois garder ton rôle de père pour nos chéris. Après mon rétablissement, je vais aller en Italie et parler avec Yué. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passera par la suite mais je vais tenter de te faire confiance et te laisser les enfants pendant mon absence. Je ne pars pas plus de deux semaines. Mais je veux que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de NOS enfants. Toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. C'est d'accord ?

Lionel : Bien sur. Je m'occuperais d'eux. Mais si Yué te dis de rester avec lui en Italie ? Tu compte me ré enlever nos enfants ?

Sakura : Pour l'instant rien n'est encore fait. Mais sache que tu serras le bienvenu en Italie si c'est le cas.

Lionel : Merci »

Ils finirent de discuter et Lionel partie laissant Sakura savouré les doux instants de tendresse avec ses enfants. Il savait très bien que dans très peu de temps, Sakura viendrait lui annoncer qu'elle partait en Italie avec ses enfants. Il devait se faire à cette idée le plus vite possible. Il sorti de la chambre et préféra rentrer a pied pour se calmer les idées. Durant le long trajet, il pensa à ce que serait sa vie sans ses enfants. De plus, il allait devoir dire à ses parents que jamais au grand jamais, il n'épouserait Morgana. Cette fille était le diable en personne. Elle ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts.

Yué, Voilà ce a quoi pensait Sakura depuis près de deux semaines. Elle sortait de l'hôpital dans une semaine. Son billet et ses valises étaient prêts. Elle était accompagnée de Tiffanie et discutait gaîment. Mais cela faisait une semaine que Sakura se posait des tas de questions. Et quand elle posait des questions personne ne lui répondait. Elle comptait bien avoir des explications avec Tiffanie.

Sakura : « Tiff, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me cache quelque chose.

Tiffanie : Bien sure. Et que te cache-t-on ?

Sakura : Alex … A chaque fois que je parle de lui, personne ne réponds. Vas-tu me dire ou il est ?

Tiffanie : Saki…Il est aussi à l'hôpital. Après votre accident, vous avez était tous les deux dans un grave état. Mais il a eu moins de chance que toi. Il n'ait pas dans le coma. Il est coincé ici depuis votre accident.

Sakura : Qu'a-t-il ?

Tiffanie : Il est paralysé de la jambe droite. Du coup, les médecins préfèrent le garder encore quelque temps pour vérifier que rien d'autre ne s'est détérioré. Il marche avec une canne en ce moment. Mais il n'ose pas venir te voir. Il culpabilise vraiment beaucoup.

Sakura : Dis lui de venir, s'il te plait. »

Tiffanie sortit de la pièce et partit chercher Alex. Elle lui expliqua la situation et Alex accepta de venir. Il entra dans la chambre, la tête baissé. Sakura le regarda avancé et explosa de rire. Alex la regarda. Pourquoi riait-elle ainsi ?

Alex : « Heureux de te faire rire.

Sakura : Hi hi hi… Tu me fais penser à … Hi hi hi… Docteur House comme ça avec ta jambe.

Alex : Tiff, t'es sûr que ce n'est pas son cerveau qui est touché ? »

Une semaine avait passé. Euh…Une longue semaine interminable avait passé. Sa seule envie était de prendre l'avion pour l'Italie. Elle sortait dans moins de deux heures et n'arrêtais de demander si tout était prêt. Elle était intenable. Et quand ce fut l'heure du départ, elle prit ses enfants dans ses bras en leur demandant d'être gentils avec leur papa. Elle allait les quitter pour quelque jour seulement. Mais même si elle faisait confiance à Lionel, elle avait une peur bleue de les laisser. Elle les lâcha finalement quelque minute plus tard et pris la direction de l'aéroport.

Tiffanie avait insisté pour l'accompagné. Elle ne voulait plus laisser Sakura seul depuis son accident. Même malade, elle ne la lâchait pas. La jolie brune était emmitouflée dans un long manteau avec une écharpe en laine alors qu'au thermomètre on pouvait voir afficher vingt degrés. Le pire était ses nausées persistantes. Mais rien ne l'arrêtais en ce qui concernait Sakura. Elles étaient assises a l'arrière de la voiture et discutais.

Sakura : « Bon sang, Tiffanie. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir un médecin.

Tiffanie : Pas besoin d'aller chez le médecin pour si peu.

Sakura : Mais bien sur. Il fait plus de vingt degrés et tu as un manteau, deux pulls et une écharper.

Tiffanie : Je suis frileuse.

Sakura : Mais bien sur. Je te préviens, si tu vomis dans la voiture je te …»

Sakura pris un billet de son portefeuille et le tendis à la caissière qui lui remit son paquet. Elle le prit et courue dans les toilettes se changer. Durant le trajet, Tiffanie avait renvoyé tout son déjeuner sur le pantalon de Sakura. Elle s'était donc précipité dans le premier magasin pour s'acheter de quoi se vêtir proprement. Elle avait donc opté pour une petite robe blanche dont le dos était recouvert de dentelle mettant en valeur sa silhouette fine. Le tous accompagné de talon aiguille blanc soulignant ses longues jambes. Elle espérait faire chavirer le cœur de son ancien amant avec cette tenue. A plusieurs reprise, il lui avait dis qu'elle était plus belle habiller de blanc. Elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour reconquérir son amour. Mais la tâche s'avère plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Car le jeune homme d'après Susie était devenu plus froid que d'habitude. Sakura le savait, elle avait piétiné les sentiments de Yué et s'en mordait les doigts aujourd'hui.

A peine l'avion avait il décollé que Sakura s'endormit comme un bébé. Rêvant ainsi de ses retrouvailles avec celui qui serait peut être l'homme de sa vie.

L'avion venait d'atterrir et Sakura posa le pied sur la terre italienne. Celle qu'elle avait quittée il y a quelque mois. Ce pays n'était peut être pas sa terre d'origine mais il s'y était passé tellement de choses qu'elle ne pouvait l'oublier.

Après avoir récupéré sa valise, elle prit un taxi qui la conduisit vers la demeure de Yué. Arrivé devant la maison, elle hésitât durant quelque minute. Puis voulue se défiler. Elle tourna le dos à la porte, fit un pas vers la sortie et elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Sakura se figeât et n'osa plus bouger. Elle resta ainsi pendant deux minutes. Puis Yué qui était resté scotcher de la voir devant sa porte, marmonna quelques mots a voix basse mais assez pour qu'elle entende.

« Que fais tu ici ? »

A cette phrase, Sakura sentit tout son corps frémir. Sa voix lui avait tant manqué. Sa voix était chaude et Viril. La jeune femme ne put résister et se retourna pour lui faire face. Et là, elle le vit. Sa chemise blanche à peine fermer faisait entrevoir son torse musclé, son pantalon déboutonné montrait le début de son boxer noir et ses cheveux était retenue en une queue de cheval qui mettait en avant les traits fin de son doux visage. Une bouffé de chaleur venant de son bas ventre la tétanisa. Il était si sexy qu'elle n'eut qu'une seul envie : le supplier qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Son corps, elle en rêvait depuis des semaines. Mais sa voix vint la sortir de sa rêverie.

« - J'attends. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Euh…Je viens pour te parler.

- Bien, vas-y. Je t'écoute. »

Il avait l'air furieux. On pouvait facilement voir toute sa rage à travers ses yeux habituellement si clairs. Elle aurait préféré lui parler dans un endroit plus intime mais il n'était pas décidé à la laisser rentrer. Elle devrait se contenter du porche de la maison.

« - Je suis venue m'excuser.

Tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour me dire ça ? Je me fiche de tes excuses. Tu peu rentrer chez toi maintenant.

Yué, je…

Tu veux que je te pardonne. Voilà je te pardonne. Tu peux avoir bonne conscience maintenant.

Arrête. Je ne serais jamais venue te voir si je n'avais pas une bonne raison.

Quelle est cette raison ?

Je t'aime »

Il resta bloqué. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé ses mots aussi sincèrement du temps ou il était ensemble. Puis elle reprit la parole pour lui expliquer ce revirement de situation.

« Au moment ou tu m'as dit que tu partais je ne voulais pas te montrer que cela me faisait mal (Eh oui même les femmes en un problème de fierté en dirait pas vrai saki). Mais juste après ton départ, je suis allée chez Tiffanie pour t'empêcher de partie mais c'était trop tard. Tu étais déjà partie. J'ai foncé jusqu'à l'aéroport. Mais… J'ai eu… un accident avec Alex. Et si tu n'as pas eu de mes nouvelles, c'est parce que j'étais dans le coma. Je me suis réveillé il y a trois semaines. Je n'ai rien eu heureusement mais Alex est par ma faute paralysé… d'une jambe. Et ça fait trois semaines que je ne cesse de penser à toi. J'ai essayé de t'oublier mais chaque jour je pensais à toi. Et j'ai pris la décision de venir te dire tout ça. J'ai compté chaque jour qui me séparait de toi. J'avais tellement envie de te sentir prés de moi, de sentir ton parfum, de voir ton visage, de ressentir tes bras autour de moi et surtout de te parler (Mon dieu c'est moi ou il fait chaud, qu'elle déclaration, tu pouvais pas faire plus direct saki). Maintenant, je pense t'avoir tout dis. Si tu ne veux plus me revoir, je comprendrais et je te laisserais tranqu… »

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la prit dans ses bras et posa ses douces lèvres sur les siennes. Cette sensation, elle en avait rêvé depuis son réveil. Ce baiser dura quelque minute, minute d'une intense passion. Il finit par lâcher ses lèvres et posa ses mains sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il la contempla. Ses lèvres pulpeuses était encore entrouverte par le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger. Il les ré embrassa et pris la main de Sakura pour l'emmener dans le salon. Il l'invita à s'asseoir mais cette dernière préféra le tirer jusqu'à la chambre. Il comprit ce qu'elle désirait. Lui aussi en avait terriblement envie. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué. Ils gravirent les marches à toute vitesse et franchirent la porte de la chambre de ce dernier.

Elle se mit face à lui et l'observa. Elle toucha du bout des doigts son visage et glissa jusqu'à ses cheveux. Elle plongea sa main dans cette masse de cheveux interminable. A ce contacte, il frissonna. Mais, il voulait plus, bien plus. Finalement, elle délaissa ses cheveux pour passer ses fines mains sur la chemise qu'elle ne mit que très peu de temps à enlever. Elle effleura ses épaules, son torse, son ventre et posa finalement la main sur son pantalon. Lui, cessa tout mouvement, attendant les délicieuses caresse qu'allait lui infliger sa promise.

Elle défit les boutons de son pantalon et referma les mains sur le sexe droit de Yué. Elle entama un va et viens qui fit rosir les joue du jeune homme. Sakura savait comment donner du plaisir a Yué. Elle connaissait ses points faibles, ses préférences et son péché mignon. Elle finit par se mettre à genou et accueillie le membre de Yué dans sa bouche. Tantôt jouant avec sa langue tantôt avec ses mains, elle le sentait frémir sous ses mains. Il frôla le plaisir suprême. Mais pour la jeune femme, impossible de le laisser jouir sans elle. Et il le comprit. (Et bien nous allons vous laisser tout les deux si vous voulez)

Il la fit remonter et entrepris de lui enlever sa robe. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et fit glisser la fermeture. La robe ouverte, elle tomba au sol. Il regarda son corps. Ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses,… Il arrêta son regard sur ses seins toujours capturé par son soutiens gorge qui finit lui aussi au sol en un rien de temps. Il prit un de ses seins dans sa main et le porta à ses lèvres. Il titilla durant quelque seconde le bout rosé qui durcit a son contacte puis passa au second.

Finalement, il laissa ses mains descendre le long de son ventre et atteignis un dernier obstacle : son string en dentelle blanc. Il le fit descendre et fit allonger Sakura sur le lit. Releva ces jambes pour avoir accès à l'objet de sa convoitise. Il embrassa le petit bouton érectile et introduit en même temps un doigt en elle. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Rare était les fois ou Yué était aussi entreprenant. Habituellement, c'est elle qui prenait le plus d'initiative. Mais cette fois, il voulait lui donner du plaisir. Lui aussi comme elle tout a l'heure, il entama un lent va et viens (moi je dis qui à dit que les anges ne savait pas torturer). Sakura sentait tout le désir de Yué à travers ses gestes.

Après un énième va et viens, elle sentit l'orgasme venir mais tout comme elle tout à l'heure, il se stoppa. Elle le regarda. Il avait ce petit sourire qui voulait dire « Et oui, moi aussi je peu faire ça ». Mais quelque seconde après, il fondit en elle. Et ce fut ensemble qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme divin.

Il roula sur le coter. Puis elle le regarda. Le sourire aux lèvres, il la regarda tendrement.

Je t'aime Sakura Kinomoto et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Alors Epouse Moi !

Voilà, je suis au regret de vous dire que ce chapitre est le dernier. Mais rassuré vous, il reste l'épilogue.

Prochain chapitre : Souvenir…Souvenir… Mais qui a gagné ?


	29. Chapter 29

Me revoilà pour ce dernier chapitre qui fait office d'épilogue.

Donc bonne lecture a tous !

Souvenir...Souvenir ais qui a gagné ?

* * *

«Mardi 1er Juin 2021, Italie

Ma chère Tiffanie,

Comme tu t'en doutes je suis très prise ses derniers temps. Entre la naissance du petit Hiro, les devoirs des deux petits monstres, le boulot et la maison, je n'ai plus de temps pour moi. Mais encore heureux que Yué m'aide de temps à autre même si son boulot lui prend toute la place. Des fois je me dis que ses patients sont plus importants que nous.

Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes pas vue déjà ? Deux ou trois ans ? Dire qu'Irie a eu huit ans maintenant ! Le temps passe plus vite qu'on ne le croit. J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir toi, Jérémie et mon neveu chéri. Sinon a quand le prochain bébé ? J'aimerais bien être tata une seconde fois tu sais.

Je dois te laisser, mon bébé monstre viens de se réveillé.

Plein de gros bisous à toi.

Ta Sakura qui attend avec impatience de te revoir ! »

Tiffanie ferma d'un clique le mail que Sakura venait de lui envoyer. Ce mail, elle l'attendait depuis quelque mois. Les années avait beau avoir passé, elle était toujours attachée l'une a l'autre mais la distance ce faisait longue. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était vue était il y a quatre ans. Tiffanie ne pouvait oublier cette journée où elle avait dit oui à Jérémie pour le pire et le meilleur. Exactement le 1er Juillet 2017, elle avait vingt quatre ans et lui trente deux ans. Maintenant, elle avait vingt huit ans et allait donner naissance pour la deuxième fois naissance d'ici huit mois.. Pour l'instant personne n'était au courant de la nouvelle. Sakura allait être la première.

« Samedi 5 Juin 2021, Chine

Ma petite chérie,

Cela me fait très plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. J'ai bien reçus les photos du petit Hiro. Il est magnifique. J'espère que mon enfant sera aussi beau que le tiens. Et oui, je te l'annonce en premier. Je suis enceinte d'un mois. Même Jérémie n'est pas au courant. Je vais lui annoncer ce soir, je pense. Il faut absolument que tu viennes pour la naissance. Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que je vais laisser mon bébé naitre sans que tu sois là. Tu va quand même être sa marraine !

En plus, j'ouvre ma boutique dans deux mois. Il faudra absolument que tu la visites à ton arrivé. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu viennes nous voir.

Je termine là, mon chéri vient de rentrer. Je vais aller lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Ta Tiffanie chérie qui attend que tu viennes essayer les tas de vêtements que j'ai fait exprès pour toi. »

« Jeudi 1er Juillet 2021, Japon

Bonjour Sakura,

C'est Sonia. J'espère que tu te portes bien toi et ta petite famille. On a bien reçus le faire part de naissance de Hiro. Il est très beau. Toutes mes félicitations. Tant que j'y suis, Nadine a enfin décidé de dire oui à Justin. Tu es convié au mariage. Ce n'est pas pour maintenant mais, ils m'ont dit que ce serais certainement pour l'année prochaine. Il faut que tu y sois.

J'ai discuté avec Tiffanie et elle doit me cacher quelque chose. Elle était bizarre. En tout cas, tu nous manques tous très fort. On espère te voir au mariage de Nadine et Justin.

Plein de bisous

Ps : J'allais oublier. Je t'envoie une photo de Sandrine et Yvan à la première du film qu'Yvan a réalisé. Le titre c'est : « Moi menteur, Jamais ». Au cas où tu veux allez le voir au cinéma. » (Je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher)

« Dimanche 5 septembre 2021, Angleterre

Chère petite Sakura,

Je n'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour. Mais je t'aime. Qu'à tu dis à Rose pour qu'elle accepte enfin me laisser lui faire un enfant ? Tu sais, cela fait des mois que je lui dis que j'aimerais avoir un enfant mais elle a toujours refusé pour je ne sais quelle raison. Certes je ne suis pas beaucoup à la maison en ce moment avec la fin de mes études mais quand même.

Enfin bref, ton petit Hiro est très beau. J'espère qu'on le verra bientôt. C'est peut être ça qui a donné envie a Rose !

Je finis mes études à la fin du mois. J'ai déjà était pris dans un grand cabinet d'avocat a New-York. Faut dire que Rose a plein de contact là bas.

En parlant de Rose, elle vient de me dire que Tiffanie était enceinte. C'est une épidémie en ce moment : toi, peut être Rose dans quelque temps et maintenant Tiffanie. Les prochaines retrouvailles risquent d'être mouvementées avec tous ses bambins.

Je t'embrasse fort

Anthony »

« Vendredi 24 décembre 2021, New York

Salut Sakura,

C'est Flora, J'espère que tu passes un bon réveillon de Noël en compagnie de ta petite famille. Je t'ai envoyé les cadeaux de Noël pour les enfants par la poste. Je pense qu'ils arriveront d'ici quelque jour. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien pris de très bruyant. Juste une batterie et une guitare pour les jumeaux, je plaisante bien sûr. Quoi que !

Personnellement, je passe Noël avec toute ma famille. Mes parents, les parents de Rose et mon chéri. Et bonne surprise, Rose et Anthony sont venus s'installer à New-York cette après midi. Personne n'était au courant. Du coup, il passe Noël avec nous aussi. Ils ont une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncé. Connaissant Anthony, je pense savoir quelle est cette surprise. Que veux-tu, c'est logique. Après le mariage, c'est le bébé.

Mon loulou m'appelle, je te laisse.

Gros bisous »

« Samedi 1er Janvier 2022, New York

Ma Sakura,

J'ai l'ordre de te faire absolument venir avant la naissance de mon petit Jun Nagi né de Tiffanie et Jérémie Nagi. Je pense que tu devais déjà venir pour la naissance mais, je t'annonce que notre cher lycée Otto fait une réunion des anciens le 1er Février. Et tu te dois de venir toi aussi. Tout le monde viendra. J'ai tellement envie de revoir tous nos amis au grand complet. Comme au bon vieux temps !

Ta Tiffanie chérie »

« La compagnie air Asia vous souhaite la bienvenue en Chine, veuillez …. »

L'aéroport de Hong-Kong n'avait pas changé depuis ces quatre dernières années. Il grouillait de monde et le bruit était intenable. Elle se rappela de son arriver en Chine, c'était il y a déjà plus de onze ans. Plus de onze ans qu'elle avait quittée le Japon et plus de dix ans qu'elle avait quittée la Chine pour aller vivre en Italie avec Yué. Elle était la maman la plus heureuse depuis dix ans et avait rajouté un bonheur il y a huit mois. Et cela faisait neuf ans qu'elle s'était mariée avec Yué, le 1er juillet 2012. Que demander de plus.

Yué lui serra la main pour la faire sortir de ses penser. En se réveillant, elle vit ses enfants courir tous les deux en direction de leur marraine venue les attendre. Même enceinte de neuf mois, elle s'était obligée à venir chercher sa meilleure amie. Tiffanie pris les deux garnements dans ses bras.

« Comme vous avez grandis mes chéris. Vous m'avez tant manqué. Tata vous a fait toute une garde robe. Oh je vous aime fort, vous le savez ? »

Ils ne purent qu'acquiescer. Elle finit par les relâcher et pris en otage sa meilleure amie. Puis finit par saluer Yué. Enfin, Tiffanie voulue les emmener chez elle mais Yué avait une autre idée en tête. Sa mère qui vivait depuis bien des années en Chine n'avaient vue ses petit enfants que très peu de fois. Elle allait être très heureuse de les voir. Arriver chez les parent de Yué, Nathalie frappa a la porte. Et se fut son grand père, Ren qui vint lui ouvrir. Il embrassa ses petits enfants, Sakura et son fils. Puis appela sa femme bien installée dans le canapé.

« - Yumi, chérie. Tu peu venir voir a la porte. Il a y quelqu'un qui veut te voir !

J'arrive. »

La vieille dame apparue dans l'angle de la porte et resta figé sur place. Nathalie sauta dans les bras de sa grand-mère et Clow la suivie de près. Après quelque minute, Yumi pris sakura et Yué dans ses bras. Puis remarqua le petit être blottie tout contre Sakua. Elle demanda la permission a Sakura et pris soigneusement le petit Hiro. Elle les invita à entrer et donna l'ordre à son mari de leur servir quelque chose. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel plaisir vous me fête de venir. Ce n'est pas Yuki qui ferait ça pour sa vieille mère.

Comprend la maman, il avait déjà du mal à s'occuper de Luna. Mais avec un enfant en plus ce doit être encore pire. Encore heureux que Luna n'est pas comme lui.

Enfin bref, pourquoi êtes-vous là au faite ?

La meilleure amie de Sakura va accoucher.

La petite Tiffanie. Je l'ai vue récemment. Elle est passée à la boutique pour me faire un petit coucou. C'est une très bonne styliste. Sa boutique a l'air de marcher du tonnerre. Comme vous dites les jeunes

Maman n'essaie pas de parler comme les jeunes !

Dit que je suis veille pendant que tu y es ! J'ai encore l'âge de te mettre une bonne raclé.

J'aimerais bien voir ça. Ah pendant que j'y pense. Peu tu garder les enfants cette nu…

Avec plaisir même toute la semaine si vous voulez. » (ou pour toujours)

Assise a une table, Sakura pris son verre et le fit tinter avec son couteau. Là elle se leva et pris la parole.

« - Je suis ravie d'être là avec vous ce soir. Il y a dix ans, nous étions tous des gamins pleins de rêve et d'espoir…

Maintenant, nous sommes des gros loosers, bon à mettre à la poubelle. C'est sa ?

Non, Merci Alex pour cette remarque. Je disais donc qu'il y a dix, on était des gamins pleins de rêves et d'espoirs. Maintenant, le plus gros de nos rêves se sont réaliser. Qui aurait pensé il y a dix ans être marié, avoir des enfants, un boulot stable, une maison et même un chien ?

Moi personnellement dans tous ce que tu dis, je n'ai que le boulot stable. Mais j'ai un petit appartement, un hamster et un pseudo mec. Pas vraie mon loulou… Jason tu m'écoute ? (la bonne blague mais bon ça peut être une forme de bonheur)

Qu'a tu dis ? Je parlais à Anthony !

Flora merci toi aussi pour ton comme…

Et bien moi, j'ai un super bel appartement, un poisson rouge et le plus important : une poupée gonflable.

Alex…

Au je t'avais oublié Stéphanie !

Merci pour vos commentaires les amis. Je trouve qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a changé ! Yvan est toujours aussi inventif. Alex toujours aussi drôle. Justin toujours aussi discret. Jérémie toujours aussi beau. Alice toujours aussi folle. Anthony toujours aussi sérieux. Enfin bref rien n'a changé. On a beau avoir réalisé nos rêves et avoir grandi, on est et on restera de grand enfant ! Pour l'occasion j'ai demandé à un ami réalisateur de faire un film avec toutes nos vidéos. Regardez ! »

La vidéo commença sur une présentation de tout le petit groupe. Chacun fut présenté un par un. A la vue de leur tête d'adolescent, tous éclatèrent de rire. C'est qu'ils avaient tous changé physiquement. Il était devenu des hommes et des femmes, ils n'étaient plus les adolescents turbulent qu'ils étaient autre fois. Le film continua sur les fêtes, les délires, les vidéos prisent pendant les cours à l'insu du professeur et des soirées privé. (Monsieur Terrada ne doit pas être content mais bon, y a prescription se ne sont plus ces élèves)

« Rose : Grand concours de chasse de gibier.

Sakura : Chasse de quoi ? Vous faite de la chasse ?

Alice : Oui chasse d'homme.

Rose : première ne jamais laisser l'initiative au gibier.

Alice : C'est compris.

Sakura : Je crois.

Rose : deuxième ne jamais passer plus d'une nuit avec la même proie sauf en cas de besoin pressant ou si l'occasion s'offre sur un plateau.

Alice : troisième ne jamais données son numéro de téléphone.

Rose : quatrième par contre prendre celui du gibier promettre de le rappeler et ne pas le faire.

Alice : Vous suivez jusque là.

Sakura et Tiffany : Oui.

Alice : cinquième ne jamais dire « je t'aime »sauf ivre morte dans quel cas on pourra toujours nier le lendemain.

Rose : sixième s'endormir sitôt la chose faite, que le gibier ait eu ou non le temps de suivre.

Alice : septième commenter ses performances avec ses amies (deviné qui a voulu instauré cette règle à par Alice)

Rose : huitième flirter avec ses copain et jurer que l'on la fait juste pour lui être agréable.

Alice : neuvième prendre ses jambes à son coup s'il commence à parler d'amour, d'engagement ou de second rendez-vous.

Rose : Et dixième et dernière ne jamais s'excusé.

Alice : Durée du concours, deux ans.

Rose : Les perdantes paient une journée shopping à la gagnante.

Tiffany : Et si il y a des égalités ?

Alice : Cela ne risque pas.

Flora : C'est sur.

Sakura : Comment on gagne ?

Flora : C'est celle qui a le plus de gibier euh…je veux dire homme.

Tiffany : Dac, et on peut encore s'inscrire.

Flora : Bien sure. Alors qui veut s'inscrire ?

Tiffany : Moi »

Sakura stoppa la vidéo et regarda l'ensemble de ses amis assis à la table. Tiffanie qui était en train de servir le digestif s'arrêta nette. Elle regarda les personnes assis autour de la table et pris la parole.

« - Au fait, je ne me souviens pas que l'on ai fait les comptes !

Et bien, faisons les comptes maintenant. Yue donne moi un papier et un stylo…Merci chéri. Alors Sonia : zéro, en même temps tu sortais déjà avec Mr Terrada. Pareille pour Sandrine avec Yvan. Nadine ?

Euh…Justin.

Sa ne compte pas tu sors avec. Donc zéro. Tiffanie n'en parlons pas tu as eu Jérémie. En fait, on a toute enfreins le règlement. Etant donné que l'on a trouvé nos âmes sœur durant ses deux années.

Sakura, je crois que tu oublis Alice et Susie ?

Euh… Rose. Elles sortent ensemble donc c'est pareil.

Non, Susie est disqualifié étant donné quelle est sorti avec Yué mais Alice c'est autre chose. On n'a pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas rappeler une fille ? Non ? A moins que je me trompe.

Mais c'est vrai. Finalement c'est Alice qui a gagné.

Aïe…

Qu'y a-t-il Flora ?

Je pense que notre porte feuille va en prendre un grand coût. Alice est très dépensière.

Mince, Alice. S'il te plaît je viens d'acheter une maison en Chine alors évite sinon je repars en Italie. Et tu auras Thomas sur le dos. (Comment annoncer rapidement et discrètement qu'elle emménage)

Tiens d'ailleurs comment vont Thomas et Mathieu ?

Et bien Alice, si tu veux le savoir. Tu vas en face de ton magasin préféré. Ils ont ouvert leur restaurant. Et leur fils Takeshi, six ans est une merveille. Il est beau comme tout.

Sakura chérie. Tu as bien dit que tu avais acheté une maison ?

Oui, Tiff. Surprise.

OH MON DIEU (Ne perd pas les os hein mes lecteurs sont juste là)

Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait autant d'effet.

Non Sakura. C'est le bébé. Il arrive ! Jérémie la valise est dans la chambre. Vite. »

Tous se mirent en route pour l'hôpital ou ils attendirent toute la nuit la venue du petit Jun. Il finit par pointer le bout de son joli petit nez à deux heures trente trois le 2 Février 2022. Ce fut Sakura qui vint présenter le nouveau venu. Juste derrière elle, Yué la regarda. Elle était toujours aussi belle même après dix ans. En même temps, elle était son âme sœur.

« Tout le monde je vous présente Jun Nagi, mon filleul. »

Tous purent enfin admirer le petit Jun Sauf deux personnes.

Lionel et Alex discutaient dans les toilettes de chez Tiffanie.

« - Franchement je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour sortir avec elle. Quand je la regarde, j'ai limite envie de vomir. Elle est vraiment beurk. C'est Morgana quoi. Mon pote réveille toi.

Je ne trouve pas. Certes elle a pris vachement de poids depuis notre fille mais quand même.

Un peu de poids. Juste vingt kilo !

Oh laisse la tranquille. En plus, elle s'est assagie. Et elle adore Nathalie et Clow. Que demander de plus.

Euh…quel perde les vingt kilo quelle a pris peu être ?

Elle est très belle comme ça.

Tu sais quoi je vais t'acheter des lunettes. Quoi que ! Tu me diras au moins plus personne ne voudra te la prendre.

Laisse ma femme tranquille !

Oh mon petit poulet, tu me déçois »

Durant le film, ils s'étaient éclipsés pour faire une pause pipi. Ils avaient entendue un grand bruit durant quelque minute mais plus rien en moins de quelque seconde. Ils ne s'étaient donc pas affolé et avait continué leur discutions. Ils revinrent dans le salon et tombèrent sur un salon vide.

« Mon petit poulet, je crois qu'on a loupé quelque chose ! » (Et pas qu'un peu bande de blaireau c'est pas possible)

Décidément Rien ne changera jamais. En même temps, on ne les changerait pour rien au monde.

* * *

Voila, cette fiction est enfin terminer. Voila plusieurs année de travail qui ce finissent. J'aurrais presque une petite larme de nostalgie au coin des yeux.

Rassuré vous je prépare une autre fiction sur le thème de CardCaptor Sakura dont je vous livre le résumé :

Un visage a deux facettes

Le hasard est comme une pièce lancé en l'air : On ne sait jamais ou et comment elle va retomber. Mais si le hasard n'était que tromperie et que le destin était réellement écrit à l' avance. Somme nous de simple pion, si oui qui est le maitre du jeu ?

La partie ne fait que commencer…


End file.
